Perfect for Each Other
by kitty KAT loves
Summary: Troy wants to ask Gabriella for her hand in marriage. Follow them through the challenges, like Troy's intense basketball devotion vs. his love for singing, and then finally the marriage. Then into the honeymoon! Sequel. Rated T for mild description. TxG
1. Memories

Sorry for not updating, but I haven't been able to get to a computer to update this one until now. Hope you like!

-------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Troy!"

Troy was staring into the empty air around him, his normally bright blue eyes clouded with memories.

"Troy!"

Troy turned around to find that it was Chad calling his name.

"Troy," Chad said, jogging over to him, "you thinking about it again?"

"Yea," Troy answered with a sigh.

Chad thrust the basketball into his hands. "Get'cha head in the game. Coach won't be happy." Chad jogged away.

_"Coach,"_ Troy thought, _"Dad,"_ he shifted in his seat on the bench, _"I miss you."_ He glanced down the court, seeing his teammates and friends.

They were all wearing Knicks' jerseys.

Troy looked down at his reflection in the waxy gym floor. He wore an identical jersey except his had the number '8' on it and read 'Bolton' on the back. _"I hope you're proud though."_

"Come on Troy!"

Troy looked over to see the coach calling his name, but it wasn't his father. Jack Bolton was back home, still coaching at East High.

----------------

Troy and Chad were both 21. They got drafted to play for the Knicks a year after they graduated East High. Troy's life was perfect…well, almost.

Troy jogged out of the locker room, his gym bag slung over his shoulder. He let out a sigh as he leaned against the wall, waiting for Chad to appear.

Digging deep into his thoughts, Troy remembered when he first heard the new about being drafted.

Flashback

_"Yes?" Gabriella Montez, who was 19 at the moment, said into the receiver._

_Troy walked out of the bathroom, drying his dirty blond hair. He watched the expression on Gabriella's face grow more and more excited._

_Gabriella hung up and looked at Troy, who was pulling on his shirt. "Troy," she said, trying to hide her excitement, "That was the manager for the Kincks on the phone."_

_Troy turned his head at tentatively. "What did they say?"_

_"Well, they said you did great during try-outs and you…"_

_Troy held his breath, waiting for her to say it._

_"…are drafted to play for the next season!"_

_Troy ran over, picked up Gabriella, and spun her around, saying, "I've been picked! I've been picked!"_

_Smiling, Gabriella said, "Troy, could you put me down?"_

_Also smiling, Troy gently placed Gabriella on her feet and kissed her._

_"Looks like my little Wildcat isn't a Wildcat anymore," Gabriella said, looking deeply into Troy's eyes._

_Brushing back a loose lock of her brown-black hair, Troy answered, "I guess so. This is almost a dream come true."_

_"Almost? This was what you always wanted," Gabriella asked, picking up a picture of them together, glancing at it for a second, and then placing it down._

_The alarm on the desk screeched loudly, telling Gabriella that it was time to head to her classes._

_"Ugh, I've got to go. See ya later Troy!" Gabriella shouted as she grabbed her books and ran out the door._

_Troy went over to the drawer and after digging through all his clothers, pulled out a small box. He opened the box and inside was a…_

End Flashback

"Troy!"

Troy looked up and saw that it was Chad yelling his name again.

"Thinking about that day again, aren't you?"

Troy nodded. _"That was two years ago…"_

"What's with all the memories?" Chad said, walking out the door into the New York City street.

Walking behind him, Troy thought about them again. The New Years at the ski lodge, where he found the love of his life. The Twinkle Towne Musical. The summer that he went to work at _Big Stars Inn_, where Gabriella's and his love was tested and grew stronger. The many years in-between. "I don't know," Troy finally answered.

"Well, just ask her already," Chad said, starting the car, "You've been wanting to do it for about 3 years now."

Troy instantly knew what Chad was talking about. "It's not that easy," Troy responded, getting in the car.

Chad pulled out on the busy street. "Yea, it is. You just get her attention, get on one knee, take out the ring, and say," Chad cleared his throat, "Gabriella, will you marr…"

Troy cut him off. "It's not so easy for me. You had the courage to ask Taylor to marry you."

Chad looked at the gold wedding band on his left hand.

"You had the courage, but I," Troy continued, "I'm afraid, Chad, afraid that she'll say…say…say…"

Chad, his eyes still on the road, reached over a consoling hand. "Troy. You know she wouldn't. It's not common for someone to find their true love by accident at a ski lodge."

"But Chad…"

"Troy, take the risk," Chad said, placing his hand back on the wheel.

Silent, Troy looked out the window and saw his home materialize in front of him.

"Here's your stop," Chad said, pulling in at the front door.

Troy opened the car door, stepped out and closed it. He slowly walked toward his home.

Chad pulled down the window. "Go get her!"

Still walking, Troy turned around and smiled at his best friend, who started to drive away.

_"Go get her, _Troy thought, reflection on Chad's words, _"Go get her."_ He pulled open the door and walked into the capacious house. _"Go get her…"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Might be awhile for me to update so I'm hoping you liked this chapter!  
With much love,  
Kat


	2. How Can I?

**CHAPTER TWO**

Troy walked into the living room decorated with many trinkets that Gabriella saved from their many dates before. Dumping his gym bag on the floor, Troy wondered upstairs to his private room.

-----------------

Meanwhile, Gabriella was spending the day at a recording studio. She was working on her first demo.

_Why am I so afraid  
__To crush down and lose my heart again?  
__I don't know, I can't see  
__What's come over me.  
__Why am I so afraid  
__To break down and lose my mind again?  
__I don't know, I can't see  
__What's come over me._

"Stop! Stop!" a man at the control panel yelled into the microphone.

Gabriella stopped and looked into the glass window separating them. "What now, Richie? What am I doing wrong?"

A man in his mid-forties spoke into the intercom again. "Gabs, put more feeling into it. Like you did in the first verse. Try it again."

Out of frustration, Gabriella stomped her foot on the floor. "Alright, but this is the last take. I've got to go. Another important commitment."

"Alright. Same here."

Gabriella attempted it again and did it flawlessly.

"Great. That's a wrap for this song," Richie said into the intercom.

Gathering her purse and things, Gabriella tripped over the wires and fell to the floor.

"Gabi, are you okay?" Ms. Montez said, coming out of nowhere.

Pulling herself up to her feet, Gabriella quickly responded, "Yeah, I'm fine," and rushed out the door.

Ms. Montez watched her daughter walk out and glanced around the room. She noticed a man sitting in front of a sound-mixer. "Hello, do you work for the recording company?"

"Yea, I'm working with a new talent on a demo. Gabriella Montez. You might've heard of her," Richie said, turning around.

"Yes, I've heard of her. She's my daughter. I'm Ms. Sonya Montez," Gabriella's mother said, extending her hand.

"Oh, I'm Richie Dryer. I'm Gabriella's executive producer. She has a lovely voice," Richie said, turning away to shuffle some papers together, "And she's very beautiful. I see where she gets it from."

Ms. Montez blushed. "Thank you."

"Look, are you doing anything tonight…"

--------------------------

Troy sat up in his private room, twirling a small box in his hands. He finally put it down to open a notebook filled with his handwriting.

"How Can I…" Troy said, reading the first page.

_How can I tell you  
__What I truly feel inside  
__That you're the everything that I need  
__And you're the beauty the world cannot hide  
__How can I tell you  
__That you are true love  
__Fame has nothing compared to you  
__And all the riches in the world, you outshine above  
__How can I tell you  
__What my heart repeats again  
__Whenever I'm with you, the world disappears  
__You're my life, my love, and my eternal best friend__  
How can I tell you__  
How beautiful you really are__  
That you reflect all the world's beauty__  
The finest diamonds and pearls, you surpass by far__  
How can I tell you__  
The deepest feelings in my heart and mind__  
What words cannot possibly express__  
The true feelings that love defines__  
How can I tell you__  
What my mind fears to say__  
That I want to spend my life with you__  
Forever by your side, perpetually day by day_

Troy let out a deep sigh as he closed the notebook and repeatedly open and close the box, looking at what was inside occasionally.

The sound of a door closing is faintly heard as Troy gets up and looks out the window.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled from downstairs.

Placing the box on the table on the desk, Troy ran out of the room. He looked back at the box for a breif second, started back for it, but decided not to.

---------------------------

"Hey Gabi!" Troy said, running down the stairs.

Gabriella turned away from the picture she was looking at. "Hey Troy!"

Troy gave Gabriella a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled her into a hug. "Ready for tonigt?"

"Yes," Gabriella answered.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck and thought about whether to ask her tonight or not. _"Well, I do have until tonight to figure out whether I want to or not..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sorry if this chapter is a little slow, but the next chapter will be better.  
With much love,  
Kat


	3. A Sweet Surprise

Sorry about the lack of updates, I've been so busy making the video version of my story "How Can They Not Tell" but I promise to update more frequently.

--------------------------------

**CHAPTER THREE**

Troy looked at his reflection in the mirror. He pulled a crisp white button-down over his well-defined chest and smoothed the creases in his black dress pants.

_"Tonight's the night."_

Looking at the mirror again, Troy noticed Gabriella walking in the room.

She was wearing a red spaghetti strap formal dress with v-cut neckline with ruche rhinestone embellished decor down the center front. It also had lace-up ties and pleated back.

Troy turned around, stuttering and staring.

"It's not much, is it?" Gabriella asked, nervously.

"Of course not!" Troy went over and kissed Gabriella on the cheek, "You look absolutely stunning!"

Gabriella blushed and went over to grab a matching purse.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Troy asked, opening a drawer in the corner of the room.

"Yes, Troy. Where are we going and why is tonight so special?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay," Gabriella said, leaving the room to go to the bathroom, "You know how I love surprises."

Making sure Gabriella had left the room, Troy pulled out the box again. He opened it and inside was a center set ring on a gold band with side-stones. He pulled out the ring and looked at it admiringly.

_"I've had this ring for three years. Three long years. I'm finally going to ask her."_

Troy placed the ring back in its case and put the box in his pocket.

Gabriella walked back in, a coat folded over her hand. "Troy, I'm ready to go."

Getting up, Troy walked over and placed his hand over Gabriella's shoulders. "Come on, let's go," he said, tapping his pocket to make sure the box was safe.

--------------------------

Pulling up the restaurant, Troy mentally prepared himself. _"You can do it. Chad's got faith in you. You just have to have faith in yourself."_

"Troy, is everything alright?" Gabriella asked out of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They both got out and headed into the restaurant. It was a fancy place. Chandeliers hovered over them, the walls covered in ornate paintings, and the tables set beautifully.

Troy pulled out Gabriella's chair and motioned her to sit.

"So chivalrous," Gabriella commented as Troy blushed slightly.

Rushing over to take his seat, Troy smiled as his heart started racing. "Gabi, this place looks marvelous, doesn't it?"

"Of course, anywhere you take me is marvelous," Gabriella answered.

Troy blushed slightly. _"Why are you so nervous? You've taken her out on dates before. Why so nervous now?"_

"Troy, are you alright?" Gabriella asked, placing her hand on top of Troy's, causing his heart to race.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why are you so nervous tonight?"

Just then, the waiter came by and asked for their orders. As he wrote them down, Troy wondered when would be the best moment to ask her.

"Troy, would you come back to earth?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I have a lot on my mind. Well, anyway, how is your demo looking?"

Gabriella leaned against her seat, unconvinced that Troy was fine, but she let it go. "I just recorded this song called 'Afraid.' It's a great song about how a person is afraid to take the risk to love someone. I'm in love with it."

Leaning over the table, Troy placed a gentle kiss on Gabriella's lips. "And I love anything you do."

Troy's kiss felt different to Gabriella, like there was something more tonight.

The food came by and interrupted Troy and Gabriella's lovely moment, but they didn't mind.

--------------------------------

After the main course, Troy got up. "Gabi, stay here. I'm going to get you a sweet surprise."

"Troy, you don't need to get desert. I honestly couldn't take another bite."

"I didn't say that it was just desert, did I?"

This left Gabriella in a state of confusion. _"What else could Troy do for me? He's given me everything I need."_

Leaving the table, he went over to one of the waiter and asked them to do something special for him.

"Hey, I was wonderin'. Do you guys have special deserts for someone who would pop the question?"

The waiter turned to Troy. "Why, of course we do! Who is the special girl?"

Troy pointed to Gabriella sitting at the table.

"I'll got tell the chef," the waiter answered, rushing to the kitchen.

As the chef prepared the desert, Troy returned to the table.

"What was that all about?" Gabriella inquired.

"Oh, nothing. Anyway, Gabi, have you talked to any of the gang recently?"

"I was IMing Trevor the other day. He says that he's happy with Christine. He says he coming up to New York to take her to see a Broadway show, you know, the one Sharpay and Ryan are in."

Coming out of the kitchen, the chef tapped Troy on the shoulder.

Gabriella watched as the chef whispered something.

"I'll be right back," Troy said, getting up and following the chef to the kitchen.

Resting her head on her palm, Gabriella leaned forward and sighed. "What's he up to?"

A sudden ringing caused Gabriella to sit back up. She searched through her purse for her phone.

"Where is that thing?"

Realizing that it wasn't her phone, Gabriella looked around. Troy's phone was lying on the table, ringing.

"Troy, where are you?" Gabriella looked up to find that he was still gone.

Hating to leave the person on the other line hanging, Gabriella picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Troy, is that you? It doesn't sound like you."

"No, it's Gabriella."

"Oh, hey Gabi. It's Chad, where's Troy?"

"He's escaped somewhere."

"What!"

Gabriella listened to Chad whisper to himself. _"He hasn't asked her yet?"_

"What hasn't Troy asked yet, Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"Um, I think Taylor's calling me. Got to go. Talk soon, Gabi. Bye." Chad quickly hung up.

Gabriella closed the phone and sighed. "What's going on?" She looked around to find that Troy was coming back.

"I'm sorry Gabi. I had to make sure it was perfect."

Confused, Gabriella asked, "Made sure what was perfect?"

"This," Troy answered, smiling.

The chef appeared with a covered silver platter. Once he placed it down, he left, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

"Troy, what is this?" Gabriella asked.

Smiling, he answered, "Open it."

Gabriella lifted the cover to discover…

---------------------------------------

Once again, sorry for the lack of updates!  
With much love,  
Kat


	4. The Big Question

Sorry that this chapter is really short, but you'll see why…

----------------------------

**CHAPTER FOUR**

As Gabriella lifted off the lid, she gasped at the marvelous sight before her.

Delicately arranged before her, the silver platter held intricate pieces. On the left laid a chocolate butterfly with colored candy pieces on the wings. To the right was a sugar water drop.

"Troy, all of this. The butterfly for that day in the park. And the water droplet for the pendant from two years ago. This is wonderful," Gabriella exclaimed, completely ignoring the centerpiece, which was a box. "What's this?" she asked, pointing to it.

"Open it."

Cautiously, Gabriella lifted the jewel-encrusted lid. She gasped as she laid her eyes on the gold band with a center-set ring and side diamonds. "Troy, it's beautiful!" Tears of joy appeared in her eyes.

Getting up, Troy choked down his nervousness. "Gabi, I've been meaning to do this for 3 years."

Watching, Gabriella's heart soared. _"Is he going to finally ask?"_

"Gabriella Montez," Troy firmly said, taking the ring from the box, "You are the light that guides me through the dark tunnel that is life.

"From the moment I first met you, I knew you were the one. But when I had to leave the next morning, I was heart-broken. The only thing I regretted that night was that you left my life as quickly as you came into it.

"Then when you show up at East High, I literally felt the world stop. I couldn't believe that you came back into my life. You caused me to search for who I really was. Not the jock basketball player. Not the son of the basketball coach. You helped me discover that basketball wasn't the only thing in my life. You opened my eyes to the singing and to the fact that we can be with people who are different than us."

Troy, reached over, taking the ring from the box and bent on one knee. "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

------------------------------------

Sorry about that!  
With much love,  
Kat


	5. Her Answer

Okay, I didn't leave you guys at a cliffie. I don't know if I'm going to do anymore of those, but I might. I'll try not to, though.

-----------------------

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Gabriella was at a loss for words. Tears of joy appeared in her eyes.

Looking up and noting the tears, Troy looked down. "I guess now wasn't the right time." He turned to walk back to his seat.

Without thinking, Gabriella grabbed Troy's arm. "Troy, I'd love to marry you!" She planted her lips on his.

The chefs, standing in the background, watched. They 'ahhed' and 'ohhed' quietly amongst themselves. Just then, the head manager of the restaurant came by and warned them to get back to their work.

Pulling back, Gabriella smiled. "Troy, you know that I'd love to marry you."

"Gabriella, I love you," Troy answered, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I know you do."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Every morning, every night."

"I do, too. Troy, I love you."

"And I love you."

Gabriella smiled, watching Troy slide the ring on her left finger.

"Come on, let's go," Troy said, kissing Gabriella's hand.

"Okay." Gabriella grabbed her coat and waited as Troy walked up to pay the check.

"May we now go, Mrs. Gabriella Bolton," Troy said on his return, taking Gabriella's hand.

"Yes, we may."

Giggling over their new engagement, the happy couple walked out to the car.

--------------------------------

**The Next Morning**

Gabriella woke up, turning her head. She looked at Troy, sleeping soundly beside her. He looked like an angel, just like 2 years ago on the bus to the country club.

She reached over and ran her finger along his cheek. His skin was smooth against her skin, like a soft silken towel.

Suddenly, Troy pulled her closer, bringing her face so close that their lips were almost touching.

His breath was warm against her skin. She watched as his chest rose and dropped with every breath he took. Up… Down… Up… Down….

Lost in her thoughts, Gabriella didn't notice Troy open one eye. Smiling to himself, Troy kissed her forehead. "Good morning."

"Morning honey." Gabriella answered, looking up.

Troy pulled Gabriella even closer, their bodies now pressing together. They fit together like two puzzle pieces. He tightened his grip around her waist, wanting to keep her with him all day.

Gabriella brushed back a few stray pieces of hair in Troy's face, smiling. "Troy," she whispered, "you know I love you, right?"

"Yes," he whispered back, "and you know that I love you." Theirs lips were brushing against each other as they spoke.

"Of course I know you love me." Gabriella caressed Troy's cheek, running her hand along his cheekbones.

Out of nowhere, Gabriella phone went off.

Forcing herself up, Gabriella ran over to answer it. "I thought this thing was off," she whispered to herself.

Troy lay back, grinning. _"I can't believe it. We're finally going to get married. Me and Gabriella. Married." _He got up and went over to Gabriella, hugging her around her waist.

"Troy," she said to him, "I need to take this call."

"Alright," he answered, stealing a quick kiss before she left the room. _"We're finally going to get married. Us."_

----------------------------------

With much love,

Kat


	6. The Next Morning

Okay, for those who've read the trailer, forget about that. It's been too long since I wrote that so I'm just going to wing it. Whatever pops into my head for the next chapter is what you're going to read!  
With much love,  
Kat

------------------------

**CHAPTER SIX**

As Troy left the room to get ready, Gabriella talked to her mom on the phone.

"Hey, honey! I'm glad that I got to see you yesterday," Ms. Montez said.

"Mom, I'm sorry about that. Troy said that last night was very important. Where are you right now?"

"I'm on my way home. I couldn't stay long."

"Mom, why didn't you tell me that you were leaving so soon! I would've told Troy that I had to see you."

"Don't worry honey. At least I got to hear my baby sing. I loved your first demo."

Tears formed in Gabriella's eyes. "Thanks mom. I promise to come down to Albuquerque sometime to visit!"

"That would be wonderful, dear."

"Mom, I have some news to tell you!"

"What is it honey?"

"I'm getting married! Troy asked me last night."

"Gabi, I can't believe it! My little girl is finally getting married. Gabi, when's the wedding?"

"Umm, we haven't gotten that far," Gabriella laughed, "I guess we were excited about the engagement. We'll talk about that tonight."

"That sounds great honey. I've got to go, talk soon, okay?"

"Bye, mom! Love you!" Gabriella listened as the other line clicked off. She turned to find Troy waiting there for her.

"I don't get to talk to mom," Troy joked, "We'll since you told her that we'd talk about the engagement tonight, I guess we have another date."

"I guess we do. Are you leaving so soon?" Gabriella asked, looking at his gym bag in his hand.

"Yeah, Coach wants us there today. Our game is coming up soon. Next week," Troy answered, shifting the weight of the bag to the other shoulder.

"Alright, since I don't need to be in the studio today, I guess I'll hang with the girls today. I haven't seen them in a while," Gabriella suggested to herself.

"Alright Gabi, see ya later tonight," Troy kissed her on the cheek, "Love ya!" He walked out the door, humming a happy tune.

Watching him walk out, Gabriella sighed and looked at her left hand. "I'm finally getting married. To Troy."

At Basketball Practice

Troy jogged onto the court, his heart filled with joy.

Chad, from halfway down the court, threw a basketball at him. "Troy, heads up."

Laughing, Troy caught it. "Got it!"

"You're in a cheery mood today. What's gotten into you?" Chad asked.

"Well…"

A shrill whistle filled the gym. "Boys, get started on drills."

As they did passes, foul shots, plays, and speed drills, Troy smiled as he effortlessly mastered them all.

"Okay, take a break," Coach said, walking in the direction of the locker rooms.

"Okay, Troy, what's your secret?" Chad asked, "I've never seen you play this well. Well, not since you met…" it dawned on him, "She said 'yes,' didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did," Troy sat back, grinning. "It's just an amazing feeling. Knowing that the girl of your dreams is going to be your future wife."

"I know the feeling," Chad reclined next to him, "So how did you ask her?"

"Well, that's my own little secret," Troy paused, thinking, "Hey, I was wondering if you'd be my best man since you've been my best friend since…like, forever."

"Wow, Troy," Chad got up, dramatically, "I'm honored. Of course, I would."

"Come on, Chad, seriously?"

"Dude, I'm being serious. I'd be honored to be your best man."

Troy smiled. "Great, I'll tell Gabi, although I think she already knows."

"Speaking of Gabi, how's her demo coming?"

"Honestly, I haven't heard any of it yet. I hope to hear something soon. She has the most amazing voice."

"You know, you two should do a duet. You have a pretty good voice too."

"But it's Gabi's first CD. I wouldn't want to wreck it."

"Troy, you both sounded amazing three years ago. Just ask her. I'm sure she'd love to have a duet with you."

"I don't know."

"Come on. Just ask her."

"Alright, if you insist," Troy answered, getting up to dribble a basketball. "How's Taylor been? Was she accepted into that program?"

"You mean the one about finding a cure for baldness?" Chad watched Troy nod, "Yeah. One day my baby is going to help bald men everywhere."

"Let's just hope that it's not going to happen to either one of us," Troy took a shot from half-court, which effortlessly went in.

The coach came by and saw Troy's achievement. "I want to see that in next week's game," he patted Troy on the shoulder, "Nice work, son. Boys, go back to doing drills."

With Gabriella

As she put on the finishing touches to her make-up, Gabriella's phone went off, yet again.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Gabi, it's me, Sharpay!" a very perky voice answered.

"Hey, Shar! How are you today?"

"I'm doing great. Anyway, are you doing something today?"

"No, completely clear schedule up to tonight."

"Oh, why? Do you have a date with Troy tonight?"

"You could say that," Gabriella answered, looking at her left hand again, "Anyway, do you have plans for today?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to the theater. Me and Ryan are in need of a stand-in today."

"I'll be right over."

"Great! See ya then! Also, Ryan says 'Hi…'"

"Hey Gabi!" Ryan's cheery voice entered the line.

"Hi Ryan! See you and Shar at the theater!" Gabriella answered before handing up. She grabbed her things and left, leaving the house completely empty.


	7. All I Ask Of You

Okay, like I've said beforewhatever pops into my head is going to be the next chapter. Well, here it is!

For all of those who do not know of _The Phantom of the Opera,_ it's a story about a love triangle between a chorus girl, Christine, and Raoul, her childhood sweetheart, and the Phantom, who falls in love with Christine. The duet chosen in the text is a duet between Christine and Rauol.

With much love,  
Kat

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

As Gabriella arrived at the theater, she was greeted warmly by Sharpay and Ryan.

"Gabi!! I'm so glad you could come!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Nice to see you Gabriella," Ryan said, a bit more toned down than his sister, "How have you been?"

"I've been good, working on my demo," Gabriella answered, taking off her coat and placing it on the chair next to her.

"Here, let me take that," Sharpay said, picking up the coat, "Ryan, stick this in the back room," she tossed the coat to him.

Ryan caught it and gave a face that read 'typical Sharpay.' Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"Well, anyway, Gabi we're doing _Phantom of the Opera_ this time for our Broadway show!"

"_Phantom of the Opera_! I love that musical! I'm definitely going to catch the next show. Come to think of it, I think that's the one Trevor and Christine are coming up to see."

"Good, then you're familiar with it. We need you to step in as our Christine today."

"You're not Christine? I would've thought that you got that part," Gabriella asked confused.

"No, my talent's were needed elsewhere. Anyway, Gabi the show is in a couple days and Ryan still needs to get the "All I Ask Of You" number down, but our Christine is out sick today."

Gabriella was excited about that, "All I Ask Of You" was her favorite number from the show, but there was one problem. "Sharpay, does that mean that me and Ryan…do we have to…" she didn't want to say it.

"Please," Sharpay said with a puppy dog look on her face, "we won't be able to tell if Ryan's really getting it unless we see that part of the number."

"Well… I don't really feel comfortable with that," Gabriella answered.

"Please…" Sharpay was begging now.

"Alright, alright. I'll do it." Gabriella answered, giving in.

"Thank you Gabriella! You don't know how much this means to me!" Sharpay was jumping up and down when Ryan returned. "Ryan, get on stage, Gabriella's willing to help you."

As they walked up on stage, Sharpay cued the music. Someone silently opened the back doors of the theater and slipped in, taking a seat in the audience.

As usual in most duets, the male sings first…

_No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here,  
Nothing can harm you-  
My words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be  
your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here,  
With you, beside you,  
To guard you  
and to guide you…_

Now it was Gabriella's turn…

_Say you love me every  
Waking moment,  
Turn my head with talk of summertime_

_Say you need me with you  
Now and always…  
Promise me that all you say is true.  
That's all I ask of you…_

It was Ryan's turn again but he seemed to forget his part. Still a voice sang the next part.

_Let me be  
your shelter,  
Let me be  
your light.  
You're safe;  
No one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you…_

Gabriella looked up to see who was singing with her. She smiled as Troy started to approach the stage from the back row.

_All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night…  
and you  
Always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me…_

Troy was walking up the stage stairs. Sharpay sighed as she saw Troy and Gabriella hold hands.

_Then say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime,  
Let me lead you  
From your solitude…_

_Say you need me with you  
Here, beside you…  
Anywhere you go…  
Let me go too-  
Christine,  
That's all I ask of you…_

Gabriella smiled as Troy whispered the last few verses into her ears and put his arm around her waist. Ryan backed away and stood in the background, watching.

_Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime,  
Say the word and  
I will follow you…_

The both sang in perfect harmony the next verse, looking into each other's eyes lovingly.

_Share each day with me  
Each night, each morning…_

Gabriella turned to face Troy…

_Say you love me…_

Troy ran his thumb across Gabriella's cheek as he sang…

_You know I do…_

Sharpay and Ryan both smiled as they remember that day at the callbacks three years ago, when Troy and Gabriella sang on stage together…

_Love me-  
That's all I ask  
Of you._

Slowly and passionately, Gabriella and Troy's lips made contact as they finished the last word. Picking her up, Troy spun Gabriella around and they kissed again when he put her down. Luckily, they remember the last part of the duet…

_Anywhere you go  
Let me go too…"  
Love me-  
That's all I ask  
Of you…_

Troy and Gabriella smiled as the applause grew around them. Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella again.

"Wow, maybe you two should be the stars of our show," Ryan said as someone took his microphone.

"No, we've already stolen the spotlight from you before, Ryan," Gabriella answered, meaning the Twinkle Towne Musical, "This is your stage."

"Do you have a duet on your CD, Gabi?" Sharpay asked, walking on stage.

"No, I haven't gotten much done yet. We're still in the development process of all the songs," Gabriella answered, "Why?"

"You should totally do a duet with Troy on there," Sharpay pulled back her hair, "It would be so cute!"

"Do you think that it would be a good idea?" Troy asked Ryan.

"It's a great idea!" Ryan exclaimed, "Something different on a CD."

"Exactly!" Sharpay said. She just noticed the ring on Gabriella's left hand. "Gabriella, are you two…"

"Are they what?" Ryan asked, looking at his sister, wondering what she's getting at.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay, who was looking at her left hand. "Oh, yeah, that. Yes, me and Troy, we're finally getting married!"

"Gabi! I'm so glad for you!" Sharpay ran over and hugged her, "When's the wedding?"

Both Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and laughed. "We haven't quite figured that out yet!" Troy answered.

"Well, you have to tell me as soon as you know! I'll be your wedding planner! I planned Ryan and Racheal's wedding!"

"Thanks Sharpay!" Gabriella hugged her, "Do you mind if I take off?" she asked looking at Troy.

"Of course not! Go on you lovebirds," Sharpay said, smiling, "Just remember to tell me the date of the wedding!"

"We will!" Gabriella yelled back as Troy and her walked off the stage and out the back doors.

As they exited, Ryan turned to Sharpay; "I'll never forget that day Sharpay. When Racheal walked down the aisle in that dress you designed. I just hope theirs is just as beautiful."

"Don't worry! I've already started planning," Sharpay answered, flipping open her cell phone and punching the speed dial. "Hello, Kelsi? Guess what's going on between Troy and Gabi? You'll never guess!…Well, anyway, is there anyway you can take off of your world tour to head back to the US?"


	8. A Tested Promise

Okay, this chapter contains mature content. This is the first time I've ever written mature content. Just thought that I'd warn you, since some people aren't comfortable reading that kind of stuff.

-------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Gabriella stared out of the car window, gazing at the many skyscrapers around her. The amazement she felt toward them would never fade.

"Troy," Gabriella said, "where are we going?"

"Home," he answered, his eyes on the road, "it's a lovely spring evening and we haven't been to the Jacuzzi yet."

Gabriella smiled and sighed dreamily. Troy pulled into the driveway and pulled the key's out of the ignition.

Later That Night

After having dinner (spaghetti and meatballs), Troy and Gabriella headed out to their little private Jacuzzi in the backyard. Troy was already in the water and Gabriella stood at the door, wrapped in a towel.

"Troy," Gabriella inquired from inside, "Is it cold out there?"

Troy chuckled at Gabriella's question, "Of course, but if you get in the water, it's warm."

"Alright," she cautiously stepped out and felt the chill air sharply against her skin. "Troy are you sure that water's warm?"

"Of course, I'm in it, aren't I?"

Relenting, Gabriella unraveled the towel that covered her slender body, revealing a hot pink bikini underneath. She pulled her hair up and slowly climbed into the water.

Troy, though he had seen her many times in a bikini, was never tired at the sight of her tiny body. The pink bikini was tight against her very developed body, showing a lot of skin, but leaving enough for his imagination. His lust for Gabriella's body suddenly grew stronger.

"Well, Troy," Gabriella said, sitting in the warm water, "Did you think about our wedding date?"

"I was thinking in the summer, so then we could go somewhere afterwards for our honeymoon. Like sometime in August."

"August sounds nice. Can we make it a Friday?"

"A Friday sounds great," Troy swam over to Gabriella, wrapping his arm around her.

"Where do you want to honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon?" Troy thought. "Honeymoon? How about…Hawaii?"

"Hawaii…ummm…that sounds nice. Hawaii, it is!" Gabriella answered, "I better make sure I tell Shar. Actually, I'll go make myself a note so I remember."

Gabriella lifted herself out of the water, the wind bitterly cold against her wet skin. Troy's eyes followed as Gabriella disappeared into the house. Eventually, Troy got out and traveled into the home.

Inside, Gabriella was writing on a post-it note. She stuck it on the refrigerator and turned around, only to meet Troy's lips.

The air was filled with lust and passion as Troy and Gabriella kissed. Troy's hands traveled up and down Gabriella's body. Lost in the excitement, they traveled upstairs to the bedroom.

Giggling, Gabriella softly landed on the bed and Troy on top of her. Their kisses became more intimate and the air was filled with lust and desire.

Running his hand along the contours of her body, Troy's hand hit the bikini string, which he pulled apart. Throwing the top to the floor, he traveled down her body, kissing its glorious treasures as Gabriella giggled.

"Troy," Gabriella pulled him up, "I love you."

"I love you, Gabriella."

Troy felt her nails dig into his skin. Gabriella let out a moan of enjoyment as Troy began to massage a breast with one of his hands. They were still wet from the water.

Gabriella purred softly as Troy began traveling down her slim body, placing kisses on her stomach. Sitting up against the headboard, she called Troy back up and they once again got lost in their kisses.

He began to play with Gabriella, running his hands through her damp hair. She was engulfed with ecstasy as Troy bit the tender spot behind her neck.

But suddenly, Gabriella remembered the promise that she made to herself many years ago, the years before she met Troy.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella is in a waiting room, her mother is beside her. _

"_Gabriella, Ms. Montez?" The doctor came out of the room._

_Standing up quickly, Gabriella hoped he best friend was all right._

"_Constance will be okay. But...I'm afraid that she's pregnant."_

_Gabriella sank down in despair. Her best friend was now pregnant. Her boyfriend raped her. _

_It was Gabriella who found her on the floor in her bedroom, moaning in pain. She immediately called her mom and rushed her over to the hospital._

_After seeing Constance and hearing that she was going to keep the baby, even though she was only 18, Gabriella promised to herself that she'd remain a virgin till she was married. That would be the only time that she would know that she was with the one she was meant to be with._

_End Flashback_

Troy was gently biting the back of her neck when Gabriella pushed him away.

A little confused, Troy looked at her. "Gabriella," Troy asked, seeing the look on her face, "Are you okay?"

"Troy," Gabriella said, pulling the blankets over her body, "I made a promise to myself to refrain from this activity till I was married. I love you Troy, but I made this promise to myself and I intend to keep it."

He understood. "Gabriella," he leaned in and kissed her, "Take all the time you need. I'll just wait until you're ready."

Smiling, Gabriella kissed him. "Troy, we could just enjoy it on our honeymoon. I promise you that I'll be ready then."

"Promise?"

"Yes, sealed with a kiss," Gabriella and Troy kissed passionately again.


	9. Breakfast In Bed

**CHAPTER NINE**

The sunlight filtered through the closed blinds of the window overlooking the bed. Troy lightly stirred awake, finding a bare Gabriella still in his arms.

He smiled, reaching out to touch her lightly-tanned skin. Her hair loosely fell about her face, framing her cheek-bones. Though she was sleeping, Troy could faintly make out her smile, which was always beautiful in his eyes.

With a quiet groan, Gabriella shifted to her other side and Troy's hand sadly dropped onto the bed with a gentle thud.

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head tenderly, grinning. "Sleep tight my darling."

Getting up out the bed, he stretched his arms, yawning softly. He opened the door and went downstairs, going to prepare breakfast for his one true love.

------------------------------

About Half An Hour Later

The sun now fully shining through the open window, Gabriella felt the calm wind blow gently across her face, rousing her awake. She sat up, pulling the blanket over her exposed body, and found some clothes sitting beside her on the bed.

"Troy," she whispered to herself. Reaching over, she pulled the clothes over her head, grateful that it was Saturday.

"Gabi, are you awake?" Troy called from outside the door.

"Yeah Troy, I'm up," Gabriella softly cooed, "I'm dressed too, so you don't have to worry."

He opened the door and walked in, carrying a silver tray with a single flower and breakfast sitting on top of it. "I hope you're hungry. I've made you breakfast," he replied, eagerly sitting down beside her.

"Troy," Gabriella was touched, "You didn't have to go through all of this."

"But I wanted to. Anything for my angel," he answered, kissing her forehead.

Gabriella smiled brightly, "Troy, you missed."

"Did I?" Troy responded, "Well, I'd better fix that." He leaned over the tray, kissing Gabriella fervently, feeling the wind blowing the loose locks of the dark hair in his face. "Did I miss this time?" he questioned, smiling.

"No," Gabriella purred, licking her lips, "Nothing is sweeter than your kisses in the morning."

"And nothing is sweeter than waking up to you every morning," Troy got up and walked over to the dresser. "Gabi, go ahead and eat," he pulled out an ordinary T-shirt and jeans, "I've got to go soon. Coach wants us to practice today."

"Okay," Gabriella picked up the tray, which had her name written in syrup on it. She smiled to herself, so grateful that she had the best man in the world and she would soon call hers. Leaning against the bed board, she ate the pancakes and eggs, noting the secret ingredient inside each bite she took. Love, she knew that Troy loved her, love, passion, loyalty, and faithful was Troy to her.

She heard the shower water running and continued eating, knowing her and Troy would soon be able to combine their bodies as one soon enough.

----------------------

Troy walked out of the bathroom, drying his messy hair with a towel. The room was empty and he wondered where his Gabriella went.

"Gabi?"

He looked around the room and found a note taped on the mirror. He read it aloud, somehow hearing Gabriella's voice reading along with him:  
_  
Troy, I had to run out in a hurry. I'll catch you at the gym, Gabi XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO (No amount of these letters can describe how much I love you.)_

At first he thought that it was something bad, but he tried to push that thought away, knowing that Gabi wouldn't get herself into any negative situation.

Grabbing his gym bag and cell phone, Troy walked out the door and into his car, pulling out into the bush New York Street.

---------------------------------------------------

Don't worry. Gabi isn't going to be in any bad situation. That's just to show how much Troy cares about her. Got it? Got it. Good.

With much love,  
Kat


	10. Seeing An Old Friend

**CHAPTER TEN**

Arriving at the airport, Gabriella pulled open the door and stepped out. She looked up into the sky and basked in the sun's rays.

"The sun is so beautiful today," she said to herself, feeling the wind as the other cars rushed by. Slinging her purse around her shoulder, Gabriella closed the car door and progressed into the airport terminal, ready to see her friend again.

Trevor had called and told Gabriella that he was coming in this morning with his girlfriend, Christine. Gabriella was excited that Trevor was coming up, It had been years since she had seen him, even though in that time, he had cause a lot of trouble.

"Forgive and forget." That was Gabriella's motto. She would never stay mad at any friend for so long.

The doors slid open and Gabriella stepped in, instantly feeling the drastic temperature drop that airports usually had. She rubbed her upper arm, the goose bumps running up and down her arms.

Slowly, she made her way into Trevor's terminal, taking a seat in one of the red chairs. She pulled out a magazine that she brought with her. A note fluttered out and Gabriella bent down the pick it up.

_To the woman I love:  
No matter where you are, whether we only a short distance away, a couple hours away, or even miles away, just remember that you're always on my mine.  
From the man that is in love with you,  
Troy Bolton_

Smiling, Gabriella folded up the note and pulled out a piece of paper. With a pen in hand, she began to write something. She didn't know what it was. Maybe she could use it for a future song or maybe it was just a love poem to Troy. She didn't know.

She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice Trevor and Christine stand in front of her.

"Hey Gabs," Trevor said. She jumped at the sound of her name. Cautiously looking up, she saw that it was Trevor along with his girlfriend, Christine.

"Trevor!" Gabriella hugged him around the neck, "It's so great to see you again!"

"It's great to see you too, Gabs!" he said, returning her hug, "I want you to meet Christine..."

"Hello," she answered politely, shaking Gabriella's hand, "It's great to finally meet you. Trevor is talking about your upcoming wedding constantly."

"I never told you about the wedding," Gabriella said to Trevor, "How did you know about it?"

"Gabs, I knew from that moment you left the club that you and Troy would end up together," Trevor answered, smiling, "Plus who do you think told him to ask you by hiding the ring in a dessert?"

"You're still the same guy who is full of himself, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Christine responded, "and that's why I love him."

"Well," Gabriella said, "Where are you guys staying?"

"This fancy hotel...Christine knows that details," Trevor answered.

"Well, at least let me show you the city!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Alright Gabs. I'd love to see that city of New York."

"Come on!" Gabriella answered, leading them to her car.

Troy's Basketball Practice

Troy was late to basketball practice. He was worried about Gabi and how she had to leave in a hurry. He just hoped that nothing bad would happen to her.

"Troy!" Chad said as he walked into the gym in the middle of practice, "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I have a lot on my mind right now," Troy answered, trying to push the thought of Gabriella in trouble out of his mind.

"Well, you'd better change and get to drills before Coach gets angry," Chad responded, spinning the basketball on his two fingers.

"Yeah," he answered, walking to the locker room. Troy was seriously getting tired of how all the guys expected so much from him on this team. Maybe, basketball isn't the thing that his heart truly wanted to do.

Changing into his practice shorts and jersey, Troy thought about maybe following Gabriella's path and becoming a singer and maybe ask Gabi if they could be a dynamic duo.

"No, that's stupid," Troy said to himself, looking at his reflection in the mirror, "Basketball was what I was meant to do."

Running out of the gym, Troy met the Coach's scolding and he told him to do extra drills. Without arguing, Troy followed his orders, still worried about Gabriella.

Toward the End of Practice

"Okay boys, go ahead and shower up," Coach said, meaning the rest of the team besides Troy and Troy knew it.

As the rest of the boys left, Coach walked over to Troy. "What's goin' on with you, Troy? You don't seem to be focused."

"I'm fine Coach," he answered, "I've just go a lot on my mind."

"Well," he sounded stern, "Get your head out of the clouds and into the game."

Troy watch the Coach walk away and he picked up a basketball and practiced his shots, missing more than sinking them.

The door opened and Troy turned around, seeing that it was Gabriella rushing in the see him.

"Gabi!" Troy dropped the basketball that he was holding and run over to Gabriella.

As she was picked up into his arms, Gabriella passionate kissed Troy, entirely losing herself in the kiss.

"Guys, get a hotel room."

Letting go of her, Troy looked over to see that it was Trevor who had made the remark. Following him was Christine, a little reluctant to come in.

"Hey Trevor," Troy said warmly, placing his arm around Gabriella's waist, which caused her to giggle.

"Troy, it's great to see you again," he answered, gently encouraging Christine in, "Troy, this is Christine. Christine, Troy."

"Pleasure to meet you," Troy said, extending his free hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she answered, taking his hand, shyly avoiding eye contact with him.

"Well, Troy," Gabriella asked, "What are you doing? Where's the rest of the team?"

"I've got to stay after a bit, I was late to practice," Troy answered, kissing the top of her head.

"Troy!" Coach had returned, "Get to practice! Our big game is coming soon. You three," he pointed to Gabriella, Trevor, and Christine, "The gym is closed while practice is still going."

"Sorry Troy," Gabriella said, hugging him, "We'll go. But promise me that you'll call as soon as you're done?"

"Promise," he answered, "Sealed with a kiss."

Once again and their lips met, the passion stronger.

"Guys, seriously," Trevor injected, "Get a hotel room."

Without paying attention to him, Troy and Gabriella continued to lose themselves in the kiss. Troy, knowing that he had to get to practice before Coach came back, pulled away slowly.

"Gabi," he said, once again kissing the top of her head, "I love you."

"I love you too."

One last peck on the lips and Gabriella scurried out of the gym, looking back and blowing Troy a kiss before she exited the doors, which coldly slammed shut.

Troy picked up a basketball and made a shot, which missed.

"Maybe I should cut a song on Gabi's album..."

Another shot, which made it.

"But basketball was what I grew up on..."

Another one, this one missed.

"I feel that singing is, how do I want to put it, more me..."

The ball went up, and sunk into the net.

"Dad raised me on basketball and was so excited when I was drafted to play for the Knicks..."

The ball bounced off the rim of the hoop.

"It's was thanks to that very night that I meet the love of my life. Thanks to karaoke, thanks to singing..."

This mental battle went on for a while, each shot helping him make his decision. After about a half an hour, Troy took his last shot, which missed and left to go get changed.


	11. Choosing

Sorry for the serious delay. I've got other stories to do. There's a Trevorrie (Trevor and Corrie from Suite Life), which I will be posting soon in the Suite Life section. And then the video sequeal for "How Can They Not Tell."  
I'll be working hard to get you guys more updates.

Author's Note: This chapter takes place a while after the last one.

With much love,  
Kat

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"We could use these flowers to decorate the archway," Gabriella said looking through a catalog as Troy stared into space. Seeing his blue eyes clouded with thought, she took a seat next to him. "Troy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's the matter. Now what did you say about the archway?" he answered, trying to avoid the question.

Gabriella took a hold of his hand, squeezing it with concern. "I know better," she stated, "Now, Troy, tell me what's wrong?"

Getting up, Troy walked toward the window, looking at his faint reflection in the glass. _"There's no need to tell her," _he thought, _"This battle is between me and myself."_

Following him, Gabriella hugged him, one arm under his outstretched arm and linking it with the other. "Troy, baby, please talk. I'm so worried about you." She placed her head on his shoulder, occupying the space between his neck.

_"It's only between me and myself,"_ Troy told himself again. He turned and kissed Gabriella on the top of her head. "It's nothing."

She didn't believe him, but Gabriella knew that Troy would come around to it. Letting go of him, she walked away, taking a seat.

"Gabi, is something wrong?" Troy asked, feeling the absence of her presence.

"Yes," she replied, "Is there something wrong with us? Did I do something?"

"Where would you get that idea?" Troy asked, sitting on the window sill, looking at his fiancé with concern.

"Because you seem..." she was trying to find the right word, "distant."

"Gabi, do you think our relationship is the problems?" she nodded and he ran over to her, "Gabriella, our relationship isn't the problem."

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Well, if it's nothing, then tell me. I'm getting worried about you Troy, so worried."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, Troy, it would reassure me if you told me."

"Okay. Well..."

_"Ringggggggggggg-Ringggggggggg!!!"_

Gabriella got up and answered the phone. "Bolton residence, Gabriella Montez speaking."

"Gabi," it was Chad, "Where's Troy?!"

"He's right here," Gabriella answered, "Let me get him."

Taking the phone from her, Troy looked at her, "Bolton residence?"

Gabriella smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey Chad. What's up?"

"What's up! What's up?!" Chad yelled, "Where are you?"

"I'm at home, of course. How else would you reach me on my home phone?"

"Okay, let me rephrase that," Chad retorted, "Where are you _not_?"

"In bed with Gabi?" Troy joked.

Finding his humor refreshing, Gabriella pulled Troy into a passionate kiss. The phone dangling form his hand, Gabriella began twisting the collar of his shirt.

"Troy!" Chad yelled," What about the basketball game?!"

"The game!" Troy shouted as Gabriella jumped back from playing with his shirt.

"Yeah, it starts in 10 minutes!"

"10 minutes?!"

"And Coach is wonderin' where you are!"

At this point, Troy debated whether to go to the game or stay with Gabriella and tell her.

"Troy," Gabriella said, "Go to the game. The boys need you." She sat down at the table, looking at her nails.

"Gabi," Troy took her hand, "Come with me. You need to know."

"Okay."

They both left the house and rushed to the stadium.

------------------------------

Inside the locker room, the team stood around their anxious coach, watching him wear a path in the floor with his pacing.

"Where's Troy?"

"He's on his way," Chad replied, "Calm down."

"No," Coach said, pounding his fist into hand, "We need Troy. He's our ticket to victory."

The team was some-what offended by his remark.

"Where's Troy?" Coach questioned again, "The game starts in two minutes."

"Coach," Chad said again, "He's coming. Just wait, he'll show up."

"Minutes before the game!" He paced to the other wall. "Our ticket to victory is gone."

"There is more than one member on this team, you know."

Turning toward the locker room entrance, the guys saw Troy walking in with Gabriella behind him.

"There are many other members on this team," Troy stated, "There's Chad... Jason... Doug... Tyler... Zac... Chuckie... Jared... Sterling... Zane... Steve... And Harley."

The boys smiled as Troy pointed to them, explaining the situation.

"These guys are amazing players. They carry as much weight as I do. They do the same drills I do at practice, they score baskets for the team, they partake in our victories and losses. But most importantly..."

Outside, the MC started to call the names of the opposing players.

"They all have the love of the game. Which I," he settled his gaze on Gabriella, "might have now lost."

"Now make some noise for our Home Team," the MC exclaimed from the court.

"Troy," Chad said, walking up to his best friend, "that was truly inspirational."

Their Coach stood there, absorbing the information.

"What Team?!" Chad yelled, returning to his old high school antics.

Only Troy and Jason understood. "Wildcats!"

"What Team?!"

The rest of the team caught on. "Wildcats!"

"What Team?!"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats...!"

"Get'cha head in the game." The other guys were lost again.

"Guys," Troy said over their cheering, "You'd better get on the court."

"What about you?" the Coach asked.

"I'll get out there," he answered, "I've got to change. Just go."

Troy and Gabriella watched the team shuffle out of the locker room, all inspired by Troy's sentimental and elegant speech. The door closed, leaving just them in the locker room.

"Troy, you know Chad's right," Gabriella said, "That speech was truly inspirational."

"Gabi, do you really want to know what's bugging me?" he asked, pulling off his shirt.

"Yes, Troy, I do," she answered, turning around, giving Troy some privacy.

"Well," he grunted, tossing the shirt on the floor, "I'll tell you if we win the game."

Forgetting that he was changing, Gabriella turned around, only to find that he was right behind him and she was getting a clear view of his muscular chest. "What if you lose?" she replied, blushing.

"I don't plan on losing," Troy said, somewhat cockily, "But if we do, you'll see what I'll do."

"Really," Gabriella said, placing a gentle hand on his chest, "What will you do?"

"Well, you already say that I'm going to give you one of these," Troy replied, pulling Gabriella into a passionate kiss, working his arms around her slender waist.

"Troy, are you coming?" the Coach said, coming back into the room.

Startled, Troy pushed Gabriella away. With a look of disgust, Troy answered "Yeah, give me a minute."

"Well, let's go," he retorted, leaving the locker rooms.

"Gabi," Troy said once more, "You should go 'cause if you go, I'm never gonna leave this room."

"Okay Troy," Gabriella gave him a tender peck on the lips, "Good luck, not that you need it. I know you'll win."

Smiling, he watched her leave, blowing a kiss before the door closed. Troy pulled on his uniform and ran out into the court.

------------------------------

"It's the last minute of the game and the Home Team is behind by just one point," the MC shouted, "This is their last play! Can they make it count?"

Troy looked at the score board. 32-31, them down one point. Breathing heavily, he walked over to the benches, grabbing a drink.

"Okay," the Coach said, "we'll do this play."

"But Coach," Harley said between his panting, "That play's all Troy. The other team is already on him."

"But like I said, Troy's is our ticket to victory," Coach answered.

Troy sighed. Coach has been getting on his nerves lately. It's like the whole team depends on them.

"I'll do it," Troy answered, seriously thinking that it would probably be the last play he ever made. It all depended on the outcome of the game.

The whistle blew, signaling the teams to continue the game. Breathlessly, the teams went to finish off the last half minute.

The referee threw the ball up and Jason launched it to Chad. The ball was passed from Chad to Zane to Jared to Sterling to Steve to Doug to Tyler then Zac to Harley then Chuckie and finally to Troy, all under 45 seconds.

Running down the court, Troy scanned the crowd. He saw Gabriella jumping up and down in the crowd and cheering his name.

Smiling, he made his way across court. Preparing to take his shot, Troy saw out of the corner of his eye, two members of the opposing team running toward him.

Quickly, Troy lined up the ball with the basket with only 5 seconds on the clock. Launching the ball, Troy let it fly from his hand as one of the opposing players knocked him onto the ground.


	12. Worried Sick

Here's the next chapter! I had problem with this one when I saved it, so if they're any weird symbols, they're either apostrphase or quotation marks.

With much love,  
Kat

-----------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Watching Troy fall to the gym floor, Gabriella ran out of the stands into the court, tears in her eyes.

"Troy!"

The timer ran down on the clock as the basketball swished into the net.

"HOME TEAM WINS!!!" the MC shouted with a worried tone in his voice.

Gabriella arrived at his side, Troy looked at her. "Didn't I tell you we'd win?" he managed to weakly get out with a smile on his face before closing his eyes again.

Holding him close to her chest, Gabriella cried, hoping that Troy would be okay. A paramedic arrived at her side and so did the Coach. Letting the paramedic take a look at Troy, Gabriella turned to the Coach.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, worried about Troy.

"Do what?!"

"Do that last play! The other team were all on Troy since the beginning of the game. You should've known that they were all on him!" Gabriella yelled.

Coach didn't answer. He stayed there, thinking about what he did. Soon the rest of the team arrived.

"See, we told you that they would expect the last play to be all Troy," Harley said, standing next to Chad.

"Yes, even Troy knew that," Chad said, "but he did the play anyway. You shouldn't have put so much on him."

"Miss," the paramedic said, "We need to take Troy to the hospital. He's suffered from a major stress attack. He's needs to be monitored."

"Okay," Gabriella answered, "Can I come with you?"

"Yes, he needs a familiar voice talking to him. Maybe it would wake him up."

The Coach sat there, feeling sorry for his actions, feeling sorry for Gabriella, feeling sorry for the team, feeling sorry for Troy. He shouldn't have put so much pressure on him. Chad and the other boys were right, they were a team, not only one player.

"Miss," the paramedic said, "We need to go now, please come with me."

Pushing back tears, Gabriella got up and followed the paramedic who was now pushing Troy in a stretcher.

--------------------------------

Troy lay unconscious in the stretcher as Gabriella sat next to him in the ambulance. The ride was smooth and Gabriella held on to Troy's still hand and leaned on his chest.

"Troy," Gabriella said, "I hope you're okay. And I knew that you'd win."

A silent tear slid down her cheek and soaked into Troy's jersey.

"There was something that I wanted to tell you. Something that I hoped we could do together," she said through her tears, "I wanted to put a duet on the CD, but I wasn't sure if you'd agree to that. I wanted a duet with you on the CD."

Troy's hand moved slightly and Gabriella sat up, her hope renewed.

"Troy, I love you," she whispered, "I don't want to lose you. 'Cause if I do, I don't know what I'd do."

"Gabriella," Troy said quietly, "I love you. I won't leave, don't worry about that."

Gabriella smiled and another tear slid down her cheek. "I know that you won't leave Troy."

The back doors of the ambulance opened up and they took Troy out an into a room. Gabriella followed, her hope faintly growing with every step.

-----------------------------------

Gabriella sat anxiously outside of Troy's room as the doctor was inside examining him.

_"Ring-Ring!"_

Digging through her purse, Gabriella pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Gabi," it was Chad again, "How is Troy?!"

"I don't know at the moment," she replied, "I'm waiting right now, they're looking at him."

"Well, can you call me as soon as you learn any news?"

"Yeah, of course I will. And tell Taylor not to worry, I know she'll be freaking out if she found out!"

"Too late for that Gabi!" Taylor said.

"Taylor? Is that you?" Gabriella inquired, wondering how she could hear her.

"Yeah, Chad put us on three-way," she answered, "I'm driving home right now."

"Well, Tay, you needn't freak out. Troy told me he was going to be fine."

"I hope so. How did this all happen anyway?"

"Well..."

"Mrs. Bolton," the doctor had appeared from the room, "May I speak to you?"

"Mrs. Bolton?" Taylor asked, "Did the wedding happen already?"

"No," she replied into the phone, "but I'm hoping it does. Anyway, I've got to go. Chad can you explain what happened?"

"Sure," Chad replied, "Remember to tell any news."

"I will," Gabriella said, "Call you later."

"Bye Gabi," Taylor responded.

She hung up and stuffed her phone back into her purse. Walking into the room, she noted that Troy wasn't awake yet.

"Mrs. Bolton," the doctor said, "Troy, as you probably know, has suffered from a serious stress attack."

"Yes, I know. Listen, not to rush you or anything, but is Troy going to be alright?" she asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Yes, Troy will be alright. He's just resting right now."

"Thank goodness," Gabriella let out a relieved sigh.

"Yes, Troy will be alright, but he needs to stay away from whatever was causing him the stress for a while. Do you happen to know what it was?"

"Not really sure. Maybe it was the Coach or our upcoming wedding?"

"Upcoming wedding? I thought you two were already married," he chuckled to himself, "Well, if you ever find out, please inform me of anything."

"May I stay here with him?"

"Yes, of course," the doctor answered, "He'll have to stay overnight also, would you like to stay with him through the night?

"Yes, please, I can't leave his side until he's better," Gabriella answered.

"Okay, miss," the doctor left the room.

Knowing that Troy was peacefully sleeping, Gabriella sat on his bed and watched him.

"Troy," she whispered to herself, "I love you."

He shifted positions and Gabriella moved closer to him. Running her finger softly against his cheek, she watched his chest rise and drop with each breath.

"Everyone's worried about you," she told him as if he could hear her, "Chad's telling Tay what's happening right now. Trevor sent me a text saying that he's on his way. And Sharpay and Ryan are worried sick about you.

"Not only are they worried about you, so am I. I'm not leaving your side until you're better."

Gabriella leaned in and gave Troy a gentle peck on the lips. A tear slid down her cheek and feel to the bed covers, quickly soaking into the spot.

"I just hope that you be okay so you could tell me what you wanted to tell me. You won the game and I'm so happy for you. Chad and Harley told me about the last play. How it was all about you and how you agreed to it. That was brave of you Troy. You're a brave guy, a hero to the team. You're my hero," Gabriella smiled and chuckled to herself, "and you're also an idiot. Taking on that play, but you're just headstrong like that. And that's why I love you."

The door opened and Trevor ran in, rushing to Gabriella's side.

"Is he alright?" Trevor exclaimed, looking at Gabriella with worry.

"Yes, he's alright. He's just had a major stress attack and he needs to rest."

"Great," Trevor responded, "As soon as Christine and I heard the news, we called everyone. But I reached a busy signal for all of them, so I texted you. Luckily, I got an answer from ya."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you to be in the dark," Gabriella smiled, looking at Troy peacefully sleeping.

"How long does he have to stay here?" Trevor asked, taking a seat in the chair beside the bed.

"At least overnight," she answered, stroking Troy's hair.

Trevor's phone beeped and he opened it. "A text from Christine," he said reading it, "She said that the Broadway show was postponed until further notice. I guess Sharpay and Ryan want to make sure that Troy's alright."

"Sharpay," Gabriella reminisced, "I remember when we were sorta like enemies. It was in high school, right when I moved to East High. We were competing for the lead roles for the musical and apparently Troy's heart.

"I never really knew that I fell in love with Troy until the time when he said that I wasn't important, but it was all a misunderstanding. And look where we are today, me and Sharpay. She's practically my sister."

Trevor chuckled along with Gabriella. Suddenly, he got up, remembering that he had to do something.

"I'm sorry I can't stay with you, but I've got to go," Trevor said.

"It's alright, I'll be fine," Gabriella answered, giving Trevor a warm friendly hug.

"Bye Gabs," Trevor said, opening the door, "make sure you keep me updated."

"I will," she answered as the door closed.

------------------------------------

The moonlight shone through the windows, illuminating a tired Gabriella, who was still awake, sitting beside Troy on the bed. The digital clock read 1:00 am. Sleep was consuming Gabriella as the seconds ticked by.

Settling into Troy's side, Gabriella cuddled next to her sleeping fiancé. Holding him close to her, she felt the heaviness weighing on her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Troy stirred awake. He slowly opened on eye and saw the darkness of the room. Feeling Gabriella's head nuzzling into his chest, Troy smiled to himself.

Looking around at his surroundings, Troy could tell that he was in a hospital room. Brushing his fingers through Gabriella's hair, he tried to remember what happened in the past few hours.

_"I remember Gabi crying and I didn't want her to cry. I never want to see Gabriella cry."_

As if the moonlight had a special power, Troy felt his eyes become heavy. Before allowing them to fall, he turned over and kissed Gabriella on the top of her head.

-------------------------------

Sunlight penetrated through the closed blinds of the hospital window room. The clock read 8:00 am. Troy was already awake, stroking Gabriella's hair as he waited for her to wake up.

The door opened and the doctor walked in, noticing that Troy was awake.

"Mr. Bolton, you're awake," he said, relieved, "How do you feel?"

"Better than yesterday," Troy responded, "What happened?"

"You suffered from a major stress attack. You're body shut down it's systems because you were becoming too stressed," the doctor explained, noting that Gabriella fell asleep on the bed, "My, she fell asleep on you. Would you like me to wake her?"

"No," he answered, "I wanted her to stay by my side."

"Well, Mr. Bolton, I would advise you to stay away from whatever has been causing you all the stress."

"Okay," Troy replied, "Am I able to leave today?"

"Yeah, you seem to be alright. Just try to relax this weekend. Don't work yourself too much."

"Alright, I will."

The doctor left the room and smiled to himself. "They're going to make a wonderful couple."

Quietly, Gabriella stirred awake, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning' Gabi," Troy said softly.

"Troy, you're awake!" she hugged him, excited that he was alright, "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"I told you that I wouldn't leave you. I love you Gabi," Troy answered.

"I know that you wouldn't," Gabriella replied, burying herself into Troy's chest.

"Gabi, remember that thing I wanted to tell you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it was that Coach was giving me a lot of crap about you because my focus has been slipping. He thought that it was because of you, but it wasn't. He was getting on my last nerves by constantly putting pressure on me. I really wanted to quit the team and that's what I'm going to do."

"Really Troy?" Gabriella asked, "I thought that you loved basketball."

"I realized that I don't love it as much as I love singing and as much as I love you," Troy answered, sitting up against the headboard, "Also, I wanted to know if you would let me sing along with you, so instead of you being a solo artist, we could be a couple."

"Troy, are you being serious?" Gabriella looked at him skeptically.

"I knew that it was a stupid idea," Troy said, "Never mind I said anything about it."

"No, Troy, I love the idea," Gabriella quickly said, "I wanted to ask you the same thing, but I was afraid that you'd think it was stupid."

"So is it agreed?"

"Yes, I would love for you to be my singing partner!" Gabriella giggled.

"Well, let's hurry up out of here. We've got a wedding to plan, you know."

"Let's go!" Gabriella said, getting up and grabbing her purse.

Together they walked out of the hospital room and left for home.


	13. Shopping

This chapter involves a song that was written by a Viet artist, so I do not own anything unless I mention it. Nothing in this chapter!

Song is owned by Asia Entertainment, I'll give more details later!

---------------------------------

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"Gabi, let's go!"

Staring at the intricate patterns in which the floral arrangements of the bouquets were arranged in, Gabriella didn't hear Sharpay's shrill voice pierce the air around her.

"Gabriella, come on, let's go pick out our dresses," Taylor said, pulling her attention away from the flowers.

Reaching out, she touched a soft yellow petal of a colored rose and remember the one Troy gave her two days ago.

_Flashback_

_Reciting the words as she wrote, Gabriella's pen moved swiftly across the pages of the notebook._

_Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
But when I looked into your eyes  
Right then I knew  
I found the one _

When I saw you smile at me  
I felt the quivering through my knees  
All along I knew someday  
I'd give my heart to someone just like you

_Smiling admirably at her work, Gabriella sighed, thinking that this be the duet she and Troy would sing._

_As she placed her pen down, the door opened and Troy entered the room, with his hands behind his back._

_"Hey Gabi," he said, standing beside the desk that she was working on, "I've got a surprise for you."_

_"Really? Troy, you know you don't have to do things like that for me!"_

_"But I wanted to," he answered, smiling, "plus, I went and talked to my coach about quitting the team and.."_

_"He said yes?" Gabriella asked, getting up quickly from her seat._

_"No, because of my contract-" Gabriella's face fell, "but he did say that I've gotten an extended leave..."_

_"When do you have to go back?"_

_"You didn't let me finish... I've gotten an extended leave and I can return whenever I want to-"_

_"When's that?"_

_"Like I said. Whenever I want... which is never," Troy answered, grinning._

_"Oh Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed, hugging him around his neck, "That's great!"_

_With one hand still behind his back, Troy patted Gabriella's head. "Gabi, do you want my surprise or not?"_

_"You mean that wasn't it?" she questioned, perplexed._

_"No," Troy answered, "I remember, a couple years ago, we were in this field filled with yellow flowers and you said..."_

_"Yellow's my favorite color. I know, but what does that have to do with anything?" Gabriella asked, still wanting to know where he was going with this._

_"Well, I went out and bought this for you." In his hand laid a single rose, a yellow rose. "The rose is known to be a flower of romance and yellow was your favorite color, so I thought maybe this would brighten up your day."_

_"Oh my, Troy!" She took the flower from his, looking at it in happiness, "I can't believe you remembered that tiny detail from so long ago."_

_"Well, Gabi, I love you. I just wish that I could spend everyday making you happy," Troy responded._

_"Just having you by my side makes me happy, Troy, just don't leave my side and I'll be the happiest person on this earth!" she smelled the aroma that the flower gave off and could also smell Troy's cologne mixed in with its fragrance. _

_"What were you doing before I came in? Working on something important?"_

_"No-actually, yeah, it was important. It's the duet that I was thinking off. I've written out some lyrics..."_

_End Flashback _

"Gabi," Taylor said, waving her hand in front of Gabriella's blank face, "Are you okay?!"

Snapping out of the memory, Gabriella saw her friend's hand flying in front of her face. "Oh, I'm sorry! I guessed I kinda spaced out again..."

"Again!" Sharpay yelled in exasperation, "That was like the 5th time we've stopped to pull you out of some trance."

Smiling, Gabriella took a step closer to her friends. "I'm sorry. I'm just glad that me and Troy finally decided on a wedding date."

"Really?!" Sharpay exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that I did. I guess it slipped my mind..."

_Continuing From the Last Flashback_

_"Actually, Gabi, before we get to that, there's been one tiny detail that's been bugging me," Troy said, pulling the paper out of Gabriella's hands and placing it on the desk._

_"What's that, Troy?"_

_"The date..."_

_"The date of what?" Gabriella asked, once again lost in translation._

_"Of the wedding. We haven't talked about it since...you know...that night."_

_Gabriella knew which night he meant, that night where they almost got carried away, but luckily, Gabriella's promise stopped them from going too far before marriage._

_"Yeah, you're right. We should focus a bit on our wedding plans, shouldn't we?"_

_"I hoped you felt the same," Troy revealed, "Now, what should the date be?"_

_"Umm, we did say some time in the summer, right?"_

_"Yeah, we did. And you said that you would've liked it to be on a Friday, right?"_

_"Yup!" _

_"How about..." Troy paced the room, thinking, stroking his chin. This reminded Gabriella of the old movies with the detectives who paced while they tried to piece together the pieces and caused her to giggle a bit. _

_"What's so funny?" Troy asked._

_"Nothing," she said through her soft giggles, "Now which date do you have in mind?"_

_"Let's see... I don't know the dates by heart, so we might need to look at the..." he took a dramatic pause then turned to Gabriela and said in a very heroic and gallant voice, "The calendar!"_

_Once again, Gabriella broke into a fit of giggles. Troy grinned, grateful that Gabriella found his actions amusing. Together, they pulled out the calendar from the drawer in the desk and flipped to August._

_"How about..." Gabriella said, running her finger along the Fridays, "How about...August 17__th__?"_

_"August 17__th__? I was just looking at that date too."_

_"So, is it agreed? August 17__th__?"_

_"August 17__th__ it is!" Troy announced epically, "Now about the lyrics..."_

_End Flashback_

"So that's the official date?" Taylor asked, looking at her friend with anxious eyes.

"Yup, we decided that it would be the perfect day for us," Gabriella declared, processing down the street, window shopping.

"Great! Let me call Kelsi," Sharpay said, pulling her phone out her purse, tagging behind Gabriella and Taylor.

"Call Kelsi? Why?" Gabriella asked, looking at a purple dress in the window they were standing in front of.

"So she can come back and play for your wedding!" Sharpay said, pressing Kelsi's speed dial, "She played for Ryan's, and she was marvelous."

"I don't want to pull her from her worldwide tour."

"No! She would be glad to come back here to play her lovely arrangements for your special day!" Sharpay retorted, holding the sparkly pink phone up to her ear.

Walking into what looked like an expensive store, Gabriella and Taylor were pushed in by Sharpay. Apparently, she was going to pick out the dresses for the wedding and the reception party.

As Sharpay talked a storm with the designer, Gabriella looked at the formal gowns around her. One caught her eye in particular. A royal blue evening dress with a sweetheart neckline and it cascaded to a ruche front embellished with rhinestones along the front. Reaching out and touching it, Gabriella felt the silk-like material.

_Continuing From the Last Flashback_

_"Yeah!" Gabriella said, picking up the paper and showing Troy what she had finished thus far._

_"Gabi, babe, this is wonderful and touching. You know what this reminds me of?" Troy announced as he finished._

_"The night we met?"_

_"Yeah, doesn't it? As I heard you sing, I looked into your eyes, seeing how innocent and gentle your soul was. I knew from that moment you were the one."_

_"Funny, the second verse mimics how I felt every time you smiled at me. I could just melt into your arms. And I knew that you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."_

_The both laughed. Still holding the rose in her hand, Gabriella stepped closer to Troy._

_"Troy, I love you." _

_"Gabi, I love you too."_

_Wrapping her arms around his neck, Gabriella pulled Troy into a passionate kiss, the rose hanging from her hand as Troy picked her up._

_End Flashback_

"Gabi! Can you come over here? I need your measurements!" Sharpay said, apparently done talking to Kelsi.

"Okay," she answered, looking back at the dress.

"Now," Sharpay said on her arrival, "stand here."

"Alright..." Gabriella stepped up on the stool and was immediately attacked by a tape measure, taking measurements from her arms to her height to her bust line. "Umm...Sharpay, is this all necessary?"

"Yeah, if I'm designing your dress, I need to have all of your measurements. Every measurement."

"Alright..."

Letting Sharpay work her magic with the tape measure, Gabriella kept her eyes on the blue dress that was calling her name.

-------------------------------

In my profile is the dress that Gabriella was looking at.

With much love,  
Kat


	14. Just Wait

Like I said, if I don't say anything, I don't own anything in the chapter. This chapter is really nothing of significance, but it's only to keep you guys occupied because I won't be able to get on often for the next two weeks. Just check for updates on the weekend!

With much love,  
Kat

-----------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

After Sharpay had finished taking her measurements, Gabriella stepped down.

"Sharpay, are you going to handle everything?"

"Yeah," she answered, now fitting the suit Taylor was wearing, "why?"

"Well, I was hoping that you could just deal with the music and designs. I wanted to plan everything else."

"Ow!" Taylor shouted, "Sharpay, watch what you're doing! You just pricked me with the pin!"

"I'm sorry Tay," Sharpay said, "Gabriella, what do you mean? I've always planned the weddings of my friends." She continued fitting Taylor's pant's leg.

"But I've always dreamed of my fairytale wedding. The cascading white curtains, the archway of flowers, Troy walking down the aisle in a black tux, the-"

"Wait-wait-wait!" Taylor shouted, "You've always thought that you were going to marry Troy, even when you were young?"

Blushing madly, Gabriella explained. "It's a little weird, but when I was younger I would always dream of my wedding. Starring of to space, I would think about it, especially when my neighbor had hers. It was always what I explained it to be. Cascading white curtains, and archway of flowers, my wedding gown, and my Prince Charming in a black tux. Oddly enough, I would always picture him with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes and named him Troy."

"Aww... It's like destiny. It's so cute!" Taylor said, looking like she wanted to hop up and down on the spot. "You and Troy are so meant to be."

"Yeah, sure!" Sharpay said a little less cheerful than Taylor, "Okay now you're done Tay. I'll fix it up in the back room. It'll only take about half an hour. Take a look around the store. Anything you want, you'll get a discount."

Disappearing behind the curtains of the back room, tears could be seen appearing in Sharpay's eyes.

"I wonder why Sharpay's a little sad. She didn't seem as happy as you when I told you about my childhood dreams," Gabriella said, a little depressed.

"Maybe that's because she's the only one not paired up with somebody. I mean, you've got Troy; Ryan's got Racheal; Trevor's got Christine; and I've got Chad. She hasn't seem to find the love of her life, yet. You know, the Prince Charming to sweep her off her feet."

Finding the blue dress she was admiring earlier, Gabriella took it off the rack. "Now I feel sorry for Sharpay. Maybe we should go talk to her."

Browsing through the assortment of clothes, Taylor pulled out a knee-length purple dress. "Why? And what would we say?"

"I dunno. Maybe just try to cheer her up. I can't stand to see anybody sad."

"Maybe..." her cell phone suddenly went off, "Hello?"

Seeing that Taylor would be preoccupied, Gabriella walked to the back room, dress in hand. "Sharpay? Are you okay?"

"What?" she turned around, tears running down her cheeks, "Oh, it's you Gabi. I wished you didn't see me in my hour of weakness."

Taking a seat next to her sobbing friend, Gabriella laid a consoling hand on her shoulder. "Sharpay, what's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"No-" she answered through her sobs, "Actually, kinda. When you were talking about how you always pictured your wedding with your Prince Charming, I realized that everyone had found theirs but me."

"Oh, Shar..." Gabriella pulled her wrecked friend into a hug. "I believe that everyone has the right someone out there. It's probably taking a little time to find yours."

"But Gabi, what if I never find mine? I'll be alone while everyone else is happy!" she let out another wave of tears.

"Sharpay, don't ever think that. Everyone has a soul mate. You'll find yours someday. I know it. I mean, what is there not to like about you? You're a beautiful actress, you have an amazing sense in fashion, and you're an overall good person."

"Thanks Gabi," Sharpay wiped away a few remaining tears, "You always know what to say to cheer someone up."

"That's what I'm here for," Gabriella smiled, seeing the grin on her friend's face, "Well, you're an overall nice person after they pass the initial rudeness," Sharpay's face turned to shock, "Don't think I forgot about what you and Racheal did."

"But Gabi, that was so long ago. Don't tell me you still hold a grudge against that. And that was when I loved Troy, which I don't anymore."

"I know; I'm just teasing Shar, calm down. I'll let you go back to your work," Gabriella said, getting up.

"Wait, Gabi, that dress!"

"Oh," she stopped, holding the dress up, "This? I was only lookin'."

"I designed that dress," Sharpay replied, continuing her work, "You were kinda my inspiration for that one."

"Really? Oh Sharpay, that's so great!"

"Well, you're just an inspirational person, Gabi. No wonder Troy picked you."

Walking over to her friend, Gabriella gave her another bear hug. "Sharpay, I'm so glad that you picked me to be your inspiration."

"Hey guys," Taylor said, poking her head into the back room, "Shar, are you done yet?"

"Actually, yes," she held up her work, "Yes, I am!"

"Great, we can go out to dinner, on me."

"Hold on," Gabriella said, "Sharpay, I would love to buy this dress. It's an amazing piece of art!"

"Really Gabi?"

"Yeah, so let's go do that first and then go to dinner."

"Alright, let's go!"

After Gabriella paid for the dress that Sharpay designed, they left the store and continued on their Girls Night Out.


	15. A New Idea

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"Troy! Are you even paying attention?!" Sharpay snapped also snapping her fingers in Troy's face.

_"She's really beautiful when she's listening to Sharpay babbling on about who-knows-what," _Troy thought, his gaze fixed on Gabriella.

"Troy, hunny, are you listening?" Gabriella asked, nudging her soon-to-be husband.

It was May 18th, the wedding was only about 3 months away. Gabriella asked Sharpay to come over to help with finances about the wedding. This, apparently, was of no interest to Troy, who was sitting back against the kitchen chair, staring intently at Gabriella.

"Is he always like this?" Sharpay questioned, pointing a perfectly manicured, pink, sparkly fingernail in Troy's direction.

"He must have slipped into his own little world," Gabriella explained, "I wonder what he's thinking about."

_"She's so perfect,"_ Troy pondered, _"How did I get so lucky to have her?"_

"Anyway, Gabi, how much have you put aside for the ceremony?" Sharpay asked, tearing her attention from the goofy smile plastered on Troy's face.

"Let's see..." Gabriella scribbled a number onto a piece of paper, "About this much."

Sharpay took the paper from across the table and looked at the inscribed sheet.

_"I wonder why Sharpay's here. It can't be so they could take measurements, they did that a while back. Ummm... Wedding dress, finances... That's right, she's here to help us figure out money for the wedding. Maybe I should pay attention." _Turning back to reality, Troy only caught the end of Sharpay's statement.

"...about 1000 more."

"We need 1000 more what?" Troy asked.

"Well, Troy," Gabriella said, placing her head into the crook of his neck, "If you weren't in your own little world, you would've known."

"I'm sorry, but I got lost in your beauty," he answered, placing a kiss on the top of her forehead.

"If you guys are finished making out," Sharpay injected, smiling at the happy pair, "we need to figure out how to make $1000."

"Ahhh... That's a steep amount. Too bad I'm not still on the b-ball team. I could easily make that much in one game."

"Well, if my single make anymore, it'll go straight to that, but most of it is used for advertising and to help pay off the house."

"Gabi, I know for sure that it'll climb the charts. It's such an amazing song," Troy said, putting more hope in Gabriella.

"Did you know that someone offered to remix 'Afraid'? Someone who goes by Dj Phredee. I've heard that he's amazing. I'm so excited 'bout it."

"So am I. And I'm sure the remix will be just as successful as the single."

As Troy and Gabriella conversed, Sharpay wondered how they could easily raise $1000.

_"Well, Troy was on the basketball team. Maybe we could have a charity game. Also Gabi's single is getting pretty popular. It's #36 on the Top 100. Maybe a combination basketball game and talent show."_

"I've got it!" she exclaimed, her blonde hair bouncing as she stood up.

"Got what?" Troy asked.

"An idea!"

"To help us raise the money?" Gabriella questioned, standing up also.

"Yup! A combination basketball scrimmage/talent show! I'll make an announcement at our performance tomorrow night!"

"A basketball scrimmage? Between who?" Troy asked, seeing that he didn't belong to the team anymore.

"The ol' Wildcat team! You guys could play against volunteers in a scrimmage game."

"And the talent show? Who's going to be in that?" Gabriella questioned, wondering where Sharpay was going with all this.

"You can leave that to me. But I know that Kelsi, me, Ryan and Raheal are going to be in it... And you and Troy!"

-------------------------------

I'm really sorry that it's so short, but the next one is going to be longer. Speaking of the next update, that might not be for a while. I'm going to take about three weeks to get my thoughts together. I also have finals coming up soon, so I'll be spending a lot of time studying. So, don't really expect updates for about three weeks.

With much love,  
Kat


	16. Overcoming Fears Again

Who likes really long chapters? Well, you've gotten one. This is one of the longest ones that I've written. It's almost as long as my one-shot! Well anyway, I do not own anything in this story except for the original character.

A/N: With the song, Troy is normal print, _Gabriella is italic print,_** and they are both the bold print.**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"Troy, I'm nervous," Gabriella whispered.

"About what?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe it's everything. Maybe it's just getting on stage after so many years," Gabriella responded, looking out into the audience from backstage.

Troy ran over and pulled Gabriella into his arms. "Gabi, you've got nothing to worry about. You're an amazing singer."

"But what if I mess up?"

"You won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Gabriella, I just know things," Troy answered with a smile on his face.

"Is this like how you knew that you would score the final point in the charity game?"

c

_**Flashback**_

_It had been a week since that conversation in the kitchen. It had been a week since Gabriella's nerves started acting up again. It was the night of the charity event._

"_COME SEE THE KNICKS!" was what a huge banner had said._

"_Support Troy Bolton, former captain, and his fiancé, the rising star Gabriella Montez!" was what the multiple flyers that filled the hallway had said. _

_Inside the gym of the multimedia complex, the game had already started. Crowds of people roared in the bleachers, People sporting red-and-white pom-poms were jumping up and down, screaming for either Chad or Troy, for either team to win. The two best friends had been made team captain of their own teams._

"_This is going to be a good game, isn't it Troy?" Chad stated, a smile on his face._

"_Yeah it is. Just like our old one-on-ones," Troy answered, giving his friend a high-five._

"_That it is. You're going to give me your best game, right?" Chad asked as he and Troy walked toward center court where the game would start. _

"_I will if you are," Troy retaliated. The volunteer referee, which was Trevor, approached with the ball in hand._

"_I want a good game guys. The crowd is looking forward to it. Ready?"_

"_I am if he is," Chad said, pointing his head that Troy._

"_I am if you are."_

"_Okay," Trevor said, ready to start. "3..." Chad looked at Troy, a look of playfulness in his eyes as he bounced from foot to foot. "2..." Troy let out a breath of confidence and a smile of competition. "1..." Trevor threw the ball. The orange sphere flew into the air. Chad and Troy both jumped up, reaching for the ball._

_**End Flashback**_

c

"I did score it, didn't I?" Troy said cheekily.

"That you did," Gabriella answered.

c

_**Flashback**_

_2 minutes left in the game. Troy: 27, Chad: 28, Chad's team in control of the ball._

_The clock continued to run as Jason Cross makes his way down with Chuckie, who's on Troy's team, right on him. Jason stops, looking around for a free man to pass the ball to._

_Gabriella entered through the side gym doors. She stole a seat on the bleachers. Troy glanced over and gave her a smile._

"_Chad!" Jason called. Troy heard this, scanned the court, and ran in Chad's direction. It was anyone's ball._

"_Time out!" Troy shouted, putting his hands into a 'T' formation with the basketball under one arm. Trevor blew the whistle and the boys went to opposite sides of the court. _

_Feeling nervous about singing in front of an audience again, Gabriella started playing with her hands._

_Troy jogged over to her, his hair damp with sweat. "Gabi, what's worrying you?"_

"_Nothing's worrying me. I just came by to see how your game was going."_

_Troy responded with a look that read "I-know-that-there's-more-to-it-than-that."_

"_Okay, okay, I'm worried that we won't make enough money. That will come up a little short," Gabriella fibbed, covering up her real fear. _

"_I'm positive that we'll make enough and even more."_

"_How do you know that? What if we come up with only half...a quarter...maybe not even that?"_

"_Gabriella, you're worrying about nothing. I'm sure that we'll make enough. In fact, I'm as sure of that as I'm sure that I'm going to sink the winning basket," Troy said, pointing to the scoreboard._

"_You're that sure?"_

"_Yes, Gabi. I'm so sure that I'll score the last point and that we'll make more than enough."_

"_Positive."_

"_100 positive?"_

"_I'm positive. As much as I love you, that's how positive I am."_

"_Troy! Game's starting again," Trevor said, coming over._

"_As much as you love me? How deep is your love?" Gabriella asked, looking at him straight in the eye._

"_How deep is my love? So deep for me to want to date you from the first moment I meet you. So deep for me to move in with you. So deep for me to want to marry you. So deep for me to want to make love to you, but wait until you're ready. So deep for me to quit basketball to start a career with you. So deep to make me hope about our future. So deep that I worry about you every night. So deep for me to want to wake up to your smile every morning. It's so deep that I can't even comprehend it. Infinite. That is my love." Troy took Gabriella's hand and placed a gentle peck on the tips of her fingertips. "Do you still doubt me?"_

"_I never doubted you Troy. I just wanted to hear you say those things."_

"_You can always ask me to say those things. Gabriella, I love you."_

"_Yeah, Troy, I know you do. I love you too."_

_Trevor looked around at the crowd in the stands. All eyes were glued to the couple and they all had looks of gentle warmness in their eyes. After all, they were here to support them. _

"_Guys," Trevor reluctantly said, "The game needs to continue. And we can't do that unless Troy steps back in."_

"_Just a sec," Troy answered, "Gabriella, I'm so sure that I'll score that winning point and that we'll raise enough money."_

"_Okay, Troy, I believe you." Gabriella pulled Troy into a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands made their way around her waist._

"_Aaaawwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!" the entire gym was filled as every human being smiled at the happy couple._

_As soon as the couple separated, Troy gave Gabriella another peck on the cheek, warmly hugged her, and ran to center court. There was only 30 seconds left on the clock and Troy was determined to get that last shot._

"_Troy, we know that you can do it," Chuckie said, patting him on the back. Chuckie was who Troy going to pass the ball to as soon as Trevor blew the whistle and then Chuckie was going to launch it right back to Troy._

_Chad approached Troy, determined to not let him get that final point. The rest of the two teams filtered somewhere behind the two._

"_Ready?...Resume game!" Trevor blew the whistle and Troy and Chuckie executed the play as planned._

_30 seconds- Troy passed the ball to Chuckie, who started to head toward the basket. Troy trailed behind him, only a couple feet away._

_25 seconds- Chuckie arrives at the edge of the court line with Jason right on him. He looks for Troy._

_22 seconds- Troy makes his way to the opposite side of the court from Chuckie. He flails his arms as an attempt to grab Chuckie's attention._

_19 seconds- Chuckie looks up and sees Troy directly across from him. Chad starts toward Troy._

_15 seconds- Troy realizes that Chad is trying to block him. He signals Chuckie that he was moving toward center court._

_10 seconds- Troy arrives at the center line and Chuckie tosses the ball to Zeke. Zeke quickly catches the ball and starts away from the opposing team._

_7 seconds- Chad starts toward Troy again, somehow knowing that they would pass it to him._

_3 seconds- Zeke tosses the ball to Troy. Chad hurries, trying to deflect the ball from Troy._

_2 seconds- With only two seconds left, Troy quickly aims and shoots the ball. Feeling the ball leave his hands, Troy (and the everyone else in the gym) holds their breaths._

_BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!_

_The final game buzzer rings. Everyone's eyes were glued to the orange sphere flying across the court. It reaches the net, rides along the lines of the rim..._

"_Come on, just sink in," Troy said, his hands rolled up in fist at his side._

_The second seemed to stretch out into what seemed like 3 hours. Troy and Gabriella watched the ball skate along the rim of the basket, hit the back board..._

"_Just a little bit more..."_

_Then it seemed to freeze, balancing between going in the basket and falling to the ground outside of it..._

"_Go in..."_

_Everyone moved closer to the net, trying to tell if the ball would make it or not. They were afraid to breathe, afraid that any shallow breath could cause the ball to fall in the wrong direction. It was teasing them, mocking them, taking its time to show the results. _

"_A little more..."_

_A smile could be seen on Chad's face. He turned to look back at Troy. "We already know the verdict."_

'_Swish' followed by a loud cheering. Hordes of people jumped in their seats. Friends telling friends that Troy would win. Red-and-white pom-poms flew into the air. Every player on the court ran over to Troy, tell him 'Congratulations' or 'Good game,' give him a pat on the back, mess up his hair, or give him a high-five. They carried him on their shoulders, like the day that they had that triple when in high school._

_Gabriella stood up, smiling at their win. Also smiling at the fact that Troy was right about his win. She watched as the basketball players as they picked him up on his shoulders. Looking back at Troy, she left the gym, quietly preparing her mind for her opening performance that night._

_As soon as they let Troy down, Troy looked around for Gabriella only to see the door close. _

_**End Flashback**_

c

"And we made over half of the money we needed in the game alone. That shows how many people we're supporting us," Troy explained, pulling her into a close hug.

"But I'm afraid to get back in front of them. It's been 4 years since I sang in front of an audience. And singing in the recording studio is different than singing live."

"Kindergarten."

Kindergarten? What does that..." Troy took a hold of Gabriella's shoulders and looked into her brown eyes, "Oh...just like kindergarten. But Troy, that was different. That was for the musical, that was with you. This is my on my own."

"Remember our first date. Their was a singing competition, a solo competition. You sang magnificently then."

"But you were backstage then and you were singing with me. Plus our wedding wasn't on the line."

"Who says that I won't be backstage this time? And our wedding isn't on the line, we only need about $450 more."

Gabriella looked out to the audience from behind the curtain. She could see that it was nearly packed and people were still filing in. Butterflies started dancing in her stomach again and she could feel the nerves pulling at her brain.

"Gabi, you've got nothing to worry about. Just do what naturally comes to you."

"You mean singing?"

"No, I mean math equations." Gabriella frowned and looked at the floor. Troy chuckled to himself, placed his fingers under her chin, and lifted her head back up. "Gabi, I'm kidding. Of course I mean singing."

Sharpay appeared from the curtains, her show outfit pink and sparkly, just like her personality. "Gabi...Oh look, you're wearing my dress! It fits you so well!"

"It seemed that I needed something special to wear to the occasion," Gabriella said, smoothing out the wrinkles and pulling up the strap.

"Aww...that's so great that you picked to wear my dress! Anyway...are you ready?"

"Not really..."

"Well, I know that you'll do great. Just like the musical and just like your single." Sharpay gave her a quick smile. "1 minute."

"1 minute?!" Gabriella exclaimed, "Troy I don't know if I can't do this."

"Gabriella, you know you can. I know you can. Everyone here knows you can. You've just got to believe that you can."

"Troy, how much do you believe me?" Gabriella asked, only wanting to hear Troy say that he believed in her infinitely.

"I don't think I could describe how much I believe in you all in one minute. It would take me a lifetime."

"I'd settle for how much you can tell me in half a minute."

"I love you as long as the sun shines in the sky or as long as the moon shines in the night sky. My love for you is as deep as the oceans and even deeper. I'd fight for you and die for you, Gabi. As much as I love you is as much as I believe in you."

Sharpay reappeared again. "Gabi, you need to get on stage now." She grabbed her arm and started to pull her toward the stage.

"Just one second," Gabriella yanked her arm away and ran back toward Troy, "Promise me that you'll be back here, Troy, promise me."

"I promise. I'll stay back here, so if you ever feel frightened, you can just look back here. I'll be waiting."

"Okay, I trust you." Gabriella reluctantly walked away from Troy and onto the stool on the stage. Troy stepped into an open spot on the side wing, in full view of Gabriella.

"Thank you all for your patience and all your donations! Now our show is about to get underway!" Ryan's voice could be heard from the apron of the stage, "Our opening act is on of New York's uprising stars. You may have heard her single 'Afraid' playing on the radio, but did you know that she's here to perform her hit single for you tonight?" A loud cheering filled the room, which made Gabriella feel even more nervous, "Now introducing the lovely, magnificent Gabriella Montez!"

The curtain pulled away as the opening music begun to play. Gabriella took a deep breath and looked at Troy, who in turn gave her a smile of confidence. She looked out into the audience and saw about 100 or maybe even more pairs of eyes glued on her, but she knew that Troy was supporting her, so she could do anything.

Just when it's getting good  
I slowly start to freeze  
Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep  
It's the memory I can see  
Then this fear comes over me  
Understand that I don't mean  
To push you away from me

Why am I so afraid to crash down and  
Lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and  
lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me

You got a way of easing me out of myself  
I can't stay but I can't leave, I am my worst enemy  
Please understand that its not you it's what I do  
Just when I'm about to run I realize what I've become

Now I wonder what you think of me  
Don't kow why I break so easily  
All my fears are armed surrounding me  
I can't get no sleep  
I keep runnin in circles around you  
Are you the trap I wanna fall into??

Why am I so afraid to crash down and  
Lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and  
lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me

Gabriella closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she heard the audience cheer for her.

Ryan walked back on stage, also clapping. "Give up once again for the lovely Gabriella Montez!" The audience once again broke into cheer and applause.

"Thank you everybody, thank you so much for supporting me!" Gabriella said as the audience settled down, "As many of you know, 'Afraid' is one of my singles from my upcoming album," the audience exploded into to applause again, "Speaking of my upcoming album, there as been a change. Instead if me being a solo artist, it will be a duet CD featuring Troy Bolton, my future husband," Troy walked on stage, "Troy is also going to have a couple solo songs as do I, but the real reason we are here tonight is about our upcoming marriage. I want to thank everyone who is here to support us. _We_ want to thank everyone who is here to support us."

Gabriella and Troy walked off-stage and Ryan told them of the next act.

c

Troy and Gabriella waited anxiously behind the curtain as Sharpay and Ryan did their duet. They were next.

"Gabi, are you ready?"

"Yeah, Troy, I'm ready. As long as you're by my side."

c

Applause filled the room as Ryan and Sharpay finished their number. Troy and Gabriella peeked out behind the curtains. The crowd was out of their seats.

They were next, they were up. They were going to sing the new song that Gabriella had written. She was very proud of her work and couldn't wait to actually perform it.

"Ready?" Troy asked, grabbing the hand-held microphones.

"As ready as I'll ever be." They walked out on stage, the crowd still riled up from the previous performance. "How is everybody?" A wild cheer was the response. "Well, here I am again and this time, Troy and I are going to be performing a duet for you that will be our debut CD. I actually wrote to song, so it comes from the heart. Are you ready?"

As the crowd cheered, the beginning music played.

Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
But when I looked into your eyes  
Right then I knew  
I found the one

_When I saw you smile at me  
I felt the quivering through my knees  
All along I knew someday  
I'd give my heart to someone just like you  
_  
Baby, everyday has always been the same thing  
Till you came along  
**Now it's amazing  
What a pleasant change  
A thousand words I still can't explain**

**I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool, just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do  
**  
_Baby,_

As soon as Troy and Gabriella finished, they embraced themselves in a kiss and the audience was going crazy. They roared and cheered, chanting "Troy and Gabi! Troy and Gabi!" The energy was off the charts. Sharpay and Ryan and everyone else watched from behind the scenes, a huge smile plastered on all their faces.

c

"How much do we have Ryan?" Sharpay screamed, tugging at his shirt.

"Sharpay, why are you leaving me to do this? I was never good at math," Ryan said, throwing his hands down in defeat.

"Fine," Taylor said, "Let me do it."

"Yeah! Sharpay, why didn't you tell Taylor to do it? She's the math whiz!"

"You're right Ryan. What was I thinking? Telling you to count up our profits," Sharpay replied, slapping her forehead.

They all watched as Taylor worked her way through all the 1s, 5s, 10s, 20s, and there were even a couple 50s. Once she placed all the money down, she turned around to look at them. "Guys..."

c

Okay, for anyone who's wondering, the song is called "I Never Thought" which was originally performed by Trish Thuy Trang and Asia 4. So sadly I do not own this song or Afraid.

With much love,  
Kat


	17. Darkness

Hey everyone! I haven't talked to you guys in a long time! Well, I would like to start off by saying thank you for reading my story and sending in all your reviews! They really help inspire me!

Next off, I would like to dispell rumors about Zanessa breaking-up. Supposably, they "split up after the MTV Music Awards during a road trip. Reportedly, they borrowed a car for a road trip and got lost in the rain. Zac blamed Vanessa for it and they split." Firstly, I don't think that they would break-up over something so dumb as getting lost. They survived a long distance relationship. Secondly, why would they go on a road trip when they have publicity to do? Thridly, I've heard that it hasn't rained recenly in Cali, so how would they get lost in the rain. And Lastly, I would like to state that Vanessa was too happy at the Heros Event that she attended on Sunday to have broken up with Zac.

But if they did break up, I'm positive that they'll get back together. Have you seen the Hawaii pics? They were so happy together! So, if they did breakup, it'll just be a matter of time before they get back together.

Don't belive any talks of Zanessa being broken up. It was just a rumor started by some tabloid to get attention. I just am dreading the rejoicing the Zashley people will do because of this rumor. But let them have their fun, until they find out that they never broke up.

Okay, now that I've gotten that out of my system (I'm sorry, it just bothers me that people would just start rumors for no reason), here's the next chapter! Did they make enough?

---------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"Guys..." Taylor turned to look at the gang.

Trevor and Christine bit their lip and Christine buried herself into Trevor's chest. Even though she didn't know Troy and Gabriella well, the thought if their wedding being ruined could crush anyone's heart. Sharpay looked at Ryan who looked at Racheal, who held onto his arm. Chad bit his finger, hoping that they made enough. But the most worried out of everyone was Troy and Gabriella.

"Did we..." Gabriella's voice was just barely over a whisper.

"Make enough Taylor? How much did we make?" Troy asked, holding Gabriella's shoulders tightly.

Taylor looked down at the money and recounted it again. Tension was thick in the air and everyone held their breath. Holding each other's hands, everyone watched Taylor count the money again.

Gabriella rushed over to the table opposite of the room and sat down. Troy followed, catching a tear that fell from her eyes.

"Gabi, what's wrong? Don't you want to know if we made enough?" he said, chasing her.

"Nothing's wrong Troy. These aren't tears of sadness. It's just overwhelming how much support we're getting and how close we all are. Just look at them," she pointed to everyone, "They're just as worried as we are."

"Oh, Gabi, you're just the most compassionate person in the world. And of course they just as worried, but we don't need to worry so much."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Not really...maybe...kinda, but I know that we'll have more than enough," Troy answered in a confident tone. He looked over, "Look, Taylor's finished again, maybe we should head over and let her explain to you that we made more than enough."

"Okay," she replied, drying the tears from her eyes, "Let's go and relieve them of their anxiety."

-----------------------

"Guys, I've counted and recounted the money..." Taylor said, turning to face them.

"Yeah?"

"And I've come to the conclusion that we've made a great excellent for one night. We should be proud of ourselves."

"God, Taylor, stop stalling," Chad said in exasperation, "Speak English and tell us already!"

"Okay Chad, you can't let a person build up the suspense, can you?" Chad chuckled along with her. "Okay, we made about $550 at the basketball game..."

"Which was over half of the goal," Ryan said.

"And for the show we made..."

Everyone leaned in close, listening carefully for the number that she was about to tell them.

"We made..."

At that exact moment the lights went out and Christine let out a shrill yelp. Everyone froze on the spot, feeling around for something to hold on to, but the only thing that they grabbed was each other.

"Great! Who turned off the lights?" Taylor screamed into the cold darkness.

No response except for the whimpering of Racheal and Christine.

"Does anyone know how to turn the lights back on?" Taylor said to no one in particular.

"There should be an emergency light switch in the corner there," Sharpay said, feeling around for a chair to sit on.

"I think I've seen that switch," Troy replied, "I'll go get it."

"Okay, just hurry. I don't like the dark!" Racheal yelled.

Troy stretched out his hands, groping in the darkness for a wall or something that could guide him. He took a step and tripped on something.

A little cry of pain could be heard.

"I'm sorry Gabi. I didn't mean to step on you."

"That's alright Troy, but I kinda hit my head against something. I think it was the wall," Gabriella responded, rubbing her skull.

"Really? Can you guide me to it?"

"Yeah, just grab my hand."

Feeling around for her outstretched hand, Troy flailed his arms about until he hit something.

"Gabi, did I just hit your hand?"

"Yeah."

"Well, just keep it out, I'll find it again."

"Okay."

Troy reached out into the darkness to where he thought was Gabriella's hand. He felt it again and took a hold of it. He got up and took another step in that direction, only to fall again. Except this time, he landed on top of Gabriella.

"I guess I'm not having the best luck on my feet today, am I?" Troy stated, chuckling.

"I guess not," Gabriella answered.

"At least I landed here with you," Troy whispered seductively.

Gabriella flipped over so that she was on top of Troy and ran a finger along his cheek bones. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Gabriella, even though I can't see you, I can see that smile that you have on," Troy said, his spine shivering as she measured the contours of his silhouette.

Gabriella stopped and laid her head on Troy's chest. She felt it rising and dropping with his every breath and also could hear his heart racing. Smiling, she snuggled closer to his bringing her knees up to her chin, letting them slide past Troy's legs.

"Gabi," Troy whispered, "Do you know how much I want you now?" He enclosed her, wrapping his strong arms around her torso.

"How much, Troy, how much?" she answered, smiling and teasing him by running her finger along the outlines of his muscles.

"You know how much. Gabi, just stop teasing me. You're making it so much harder to wait," he said pleadingly.

"You guys know that we can hear you, right?" Trevor said from out of nowhere.

Troy and Gabriella ignored him, both lost in their own fantasy world. Images of each other flashed in their mind and they grinned in the darkness.

"You want me to stop, huh Troy? But what if I don't want to stop?" Gabriella whispered temptingly, skimming her lips against Troy's cheek.

"I'll just have to make you stop," Troy responded, grinning. A sparkle could be seen in his blue eyes.

He started to tickle her, causing her to laugh uncontrollably. She flipped over, so now Troy was on top of her.

"Troy, why?" she said through her breaths.

"Why what?"

"Why did you have to do that? I was having fun!" she said, her voice full of enjoyment.

"Well, I was in torture. Like I said, you were making it so much harder to wait," Troy replied, lying beside her.

"I'm sorry Troy, but I was having fun," she said into the darkness, feeling that his presence was somewhere else.

"Gabi, I'm to your left," he explained. Somehow, he could tell if she was looking at him or not. "I'm glad you were having fun, but how about sharing that enjoyment?"

Troy reached out and ran his finger along Gabriella's shoulder. She giggled in return and placed her hand on his. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, pressing her against himself. Gabriella placed her head in Troy's neck and closed her eyes. She could see Troy perfectly.

"Gabi..."

"Yeah, Troy?" She looked up.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Troy leaned down and let his lips make contact with hers. He missed the taste of her lips, the smell of her skin so close to him, the gentleness that she always had when he was around.

"Found it!"

Suddenly the lights came back on. Taylor had made her way around the room and found the light switch. Troy and Gabriella quickly separated but their arms were still interlocked. Everyone slowly got back on their feet.

"Troy, what happened to you finding the light switch?" Ryan asked.

"It's because he was busy with someone else," Trevor answered, "Weren't you, Troy?"

"Well, I tripped and fell if that's what you meant," Troy answered.

"That doesn't matter. Taylor, how much did we make?" Chad asked.

"Oh, that." Taylor took a moment to recollect her thoughts. "We made over...$2000 dollars with the talent show alone!"

Everyone jumped and shouted. Hooted and screamed. Gabriella started tearing up again and ran into Troy's arms.

"Come on Gabi, let's go home."

-------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to end the chapter that way, I just couldn't think of any other way to end it. Only three months left to the wedding! What is Gabi going to plan? Find out soon!

With much love,  
KAT


	18. Tested

Hello my loyal, no not loyal, royal readers. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't writing up these stories. Anyway, I would like to take some time to tell about where I stand at my stories and at what other projects I've got going on.

With my stories, the ones I have out are the ones I'm solely going to focus on, but I have a Troyella that I'm writing in times when I'm stumped. It's based off a book called "Bound" and hopefully in about a couple weeks, it'll be coming out. This one is going to be slightly different than what I normally do. It's going to focus on the tradition of the Chinese culture of binding the girl's feet and how painful it is. Gabriella refuses to get them bound, so she is basically bound to be neglected and die alone, but what happens when a certain someone starts taking a liking to her? Well, like I've said, I hope to have this story out soon.

Some of you may have read my other story "How Can They Not Tell" right? Well, the sequel to that is coming out soon, just as soon as I finish the video sequel to it that I have on youtube. Oh, little advertising bit, I have a youtube account and if you want to check out some of my Troyella/Zanessa vids, check my profile, I'll have it up soon.

Last thing, I'm thinking of changing my penname into something a bit more original. So soon, my penname is going to be: kittyKAT. I'm just telling you all now, so you don't find a new chapter by this person and go 'Who the heck is this?'

Umm, I think that is everything, so on with the story!

---------------------------------------

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Letting out a quiet moan, Gabriella rolled over to her other side, swinging her arm around only to hit the pillow of her beau's unmade side of the bed. Her hand groped around for Troy's chest, but he wasn't there. She opened one eye and saw that Troy had gotten up early. Cuddling the blanket closer to face, Gabriella flipped over to look at the time, 8:50 am, and noticed a sticky note addressed to her in Troy's handwriting.

_Good morning beautiful!_

_I'm sorry I can't be there to tell you how gorgeous you look with your bedhead, but Chad and I had to go somewhere. I don't think that we'll tbe back till later tonight, so don't wait up for me at all today. I can't believe our special day is coming up in about three months. Three months and then we're Mr. and Mrs. Bolton...and you're all mine. Ha, ha. Well, I better let you go and take your shower and let you get ready to meet Sharpay and Taylor. _

_I'm Forever Yours,_

_Troy Bolton_

Gabriella sat up, smiling. He was right, it was only three months till the wedding, three months until they were going to be Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. It was also a three month long wait for Troy, but Gabriella knew that he was able to restraint himself until then. She would know, she tested him last night.

_Flashback  
They arrived home last night, joyous at the fact that they had made over $1000 more than their goal. Troy picked up Gabriella bridal style and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He plopped her on the bed and kissed her passionately, which Gabriella didn't hesitate to return. _

_"Troy!" she squealed as he started tickling her, "Come on! Let me get changed!"_

_"Why?" he stopped tickling her, "You look so beautiful in that dress."_

_"But we need rest and I can't sleep in this thing. I've got to see Sharpay tomorrow about my wedding gown," she answered, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a peck on the lips._

_"Okay, okay. You may go get changed, Ms. Montez," Troy paused, "Just think about it. In three months, I'll be able to call you Mrs. Bolton. I'll be able to call you my wife."_

_"Three months," Gabriella stood up, pulled some old clothes out of the drawer, and rushed into the bathroom. When she came out, she continued where she left off, "Will they be short ones or long ones?"_

_"I'm thinking it'll be too long for me," Troy whispered lustily. She watched her hips swing as she walked over to the bed and jumped on, her hair bouncing upon her shoulders. "She's the only person who can make old clothes look so sexy," he thought, watching her settle into the blankets._

_"Troy, aren't you coming in?" Gabriella asked, her head propped on her hand._

_"Oh yeah," he said, shaking his head to come back to reality. He stripped off his shirt and dress pants and slid in right next to Gabriella. He watched as she smiled at him, lust and desire pulling at his heart, slowly taking over all his senses. He wanted Gabriella so bad, he wanted her right now, right there._

_"Good night Troy." _

_Gabriella reached over and kissed him good night. Troy returned it, but this time, he didn't let her go. He enclosed his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, pressing her body against his. Gabriella brought her hand up to his face, tracing the outline of his defined cheek, drawing circles. Slowly, her hands encased his back, her nails gently digging into his skin, causing him to want her more. Troy reached over and turned out the desk lamp and his hands went back to wandering her body, learning of her womanly curves. _

_Gabriella pulled back and started tenderly placing kisses on Troy's neck, her hands now working on his chest. Her legs brushed against his, triggering his hunger for her grow. She purred alluringly and let a giggle escape from her lips._

_Inside, all his senses were screaming for him to make love to Gabriella, screaming for him to be inside her. She was trapping him, teasing him with her actions, igniting a fire within him. She was the only person who could do this to him. Leisurely, his hands continued traveling the contours of her body. They journeyed underneath her shirt and found the clasp of her bra._

_Gabriella relaxed her kissing on Troy, testing whether he would keep to his word. She didn't stop him, but he felt him struggle with the strap. Then he let go and turned to his side, turning away from Gabriella. _

_"I'm sorry Gabriella. I-I-I just couldn't help myself," he said, not looking at her, "I couldn't control myself. I don't deserve to sleep in this room tonight. I'll get out." He started getting up, but Gabriella grabbed his arm._

_"Troy, I'm very proud of you," she stated, kissing his hand, coaxing him to stay, "You kept your word, you stop yourself before getting too far. Plus, it really wasn't entirely your fault. I have to take some of the blame too. I shouldn't have seduced you, but I wanted to see what you would do. And you did the right thing."_

_Troy returned to his spot on the bed, kissing Gabriella on her forehead. "Can you forgive me?"_

_"Maybe, if you didn't miss," she playfully suggested._

_He gave her an intense kiss and chuckled. "Now do you forgive me?"_

_"I don't know. I couldn't tell if you were being serious in that kiss," Gabriella teased._

_"You're going to forgive me or you're going to have a special appointment with the Tickle Monster," growled Troy jokingly._

_"Okay, okay," Gabriella surrendered as Troy's fingers grazed against the skin of her stomach, "I forgive you."_

_"Good." He dropped his hands around her waist and pulled her into his arms, placing another kiss on the top of her head. "Good night Gabi."_

_"Good night Troy." Within minutes, the two were asleep.  
End Flashback_

Gabriella got up and walked into the bathroom. She started the shower water and hopped in, feeling the warm water run along her back.

With Troy and Chad  
"Chad, how do you think this one fits?" Troy asked, walking out of the changing room, wearing a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt and gray vest. He traveled over to the 3-view mirror and looked at his reflection.

"Eh, I think it's okay...try something in white," Chad suggested, sitting lazily on the chair, picking at his fingernails, an unhealthy habit of his. Taylor is always trying to convince him to stop it, but Chad can't seem to break it.

"Alright," Troy simply replied. He searched through the pile he had chosen to try on. Soon, something caught his eye. A white tux with a white dress shirt underneath, a bright blue vest with a stripped blue tie. Holding it up, Troy journeyed back into the changing room.

Chad watched his friend in awe. He had witnessed a miracle. Who knew that a brainic with a love for singing would cause him to act this way? He had known Troy for years and he was never this concerned about any event other than the basketball games they had.

Again, Troy walked out the changing room, adjusting the collar of the shirt. "How does this look?" he asked.

"I approve!" Chad replied, "White's definately your color. I wonder what Gabriella will think."

"What I wonder is what her wedding dress will look like? No matter what, she'll look gorgeous," Troy answered, pulling at the vest, making sure that it was a good fit.

With Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor  
"Sharpay, have you started with any ideas on the dress yet?" Gabriella asked as she, Sharpay, and Taylor indulged themselves with Chinese food.

"Actually, Gabi, I've started with some sketches...would you like to see?" she said, slurping a noodle into her mouth in a very unlady-like fashion.

"Oh, oh!" Taylor exclaimed, "I want to see!"

"Yeah, I want to take a look," Gabriella responded, placing down her chopsticks.

Shrapay dug into her purse, looking for her sketchpad until finally pulling it out. "Here's what I have so far. I know it's not a lot, but that's what I've gotten so far."

"Sharpay, if this isn't a lot, than what is?" Gabriella pulled out at least 2 dozen different sketches. Taylor had moved next to her to look.

---------------------------------------

What do you guys think of this chapter? I have a question: What should Gabriella's wedding dress look like? I'm having a difficult time picking just one dress. Do you guys have any preferences? Please send in answers to the following questions along with your reviews!

Color: A) White or B) Peach or C) Yellow or D) Other  
Should it be: A) Traditional or B) Unique

Style: A) Puffy like a Cinderella Gown or B) Cascading

Sleeves: Yes or No  
If Yes, A) Long or B) Short  
If No, A) Strapless or B) Just a Sleeveless Gown

Also, if you're wondering what Troy's tux looks like, check my profile. In my opinion, he should be in white because it makes him look like an angel. I mean, just check out the new HSM2 site.

That's all I can think of! Please send in some opinions! I'm stumped on which dress to pick! It would be very helpful

With much love,  
KAT


	19. Choices

Now that I'm sitting in my room, I just realized that I don't have a life...ha,ha...

I spend the day yesterday uploading videos on youtube and organizing my brand spankin' new totally awesome freewebs site. Plus I wrote a couple more chapters for my published stories and worked on my new one that will be coming out soon as I have said before.

That's all for now. Keep in store for more notes in the beginning of my chapters and at the end.

What will Gabriella and Taylor choose? And where does Sharpay head off while they are looking?

---------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Pulling out sketch after sketch, Gabriella looked in awe at the exquisite designs that Sharpay had in mind. Not only was she a talented Broadway performer, she was a gifted wedding gown artist.

"Do you see any that you like Gabi?" Sharpay asked, slurping up another lo mien noodle.

"Which don't I like?" she replied. It was the truth, there were so many amazing choices and Gabriella didn't know where to start. "It's going to be so hard for me to pick just one."

"Well, take your time. We've got all day. It's only..." she looked at the time, "...about noon."

Flipping through all the ideas, each one appealed to Gabriella in at least one way, whether it was the color or the details or the length of the train.

"Oh, Gabi! I like this one!" Taylor shouted, taking a sketch from her hands. It was a champagne colored mermaid style dress. It had two layers, the upper layer having Victorian details and the lower layer being just a solid gold. A gold satin belt clinched above the waist attached to a gold train-like cape.

"Yeah, I like it too, but I was looking for something that...flowed a little bit more," Gabriella responded, glancing at it. Taylor placed it down on the table, carefully avoiding the spilled stir-fried rice that she had accidentally knocked over.

"Guys, I'm going to head over to the street and grab a cappuccino. Do you want anything?" Sharpay stated, getting up and primping herself.

"No, I'm good," Taylor answered, her attention on the pictures in Gabriella's hands.

"Gabi, what about you? Any coffee? A cookie? Donut?"

"No thanks Sharpay, but thanks for the offer," Gabriella replied, giving her friend a smile.

"Alright, I won't be long," she announced before picking up her sparkly pink purse and walking out the door. Gabriella and Taylor's search for the perfect wedding dress continued.

The next one they looked at was a white sheath styled dress with halter straps and a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was encrusted in beads and it came down to a point. The rest of the dress was moderately beaded and a cape-like train followed.

After that was a white medieval-inspired dress. Above the waist was pretty plain but below the waist would catch anyone's eye. With criss-crossing lines of gems, the A-line dress had drapes of material flowing from strategic points around the waistline.

Looking through the rest of the sketches, Gabriella didn't feel that any of them was what she was looking for, but she didn't want to tell Sharpay that. Sharpay had probably worked so hard on these ideas. Taylor took the sketches and looked over them again, inquiring Gabriella whether she liked one every few seconds. After shuffling through the pile again, Gabriella was about to pick the one Taylor had liked when she noticed that another one was stuck to it.

"Taylor, did you look at this one yet?" Gabriella asked, peeling apart the two sketches.

"No, I must have accidentally picked that one up along with this one. Let's have a look-see," Taylor said, placing the pile on her lap.

It was a white strapless organza A-line gown with pleated band at waist and apron back with satin edge. The satin was a light blue color that wrapped around the organza, which was a sheer transparent fabric. The front was plain with just the ribbon around the waistline, but it was the back that captivated Gabriella. The way that Sharpay had drawn the organza draping around the back was a unique touch and something that was expected from her. At the edges of the paper, Sharpay had written notes to herself.

_"Satin color pool...Accesories for sure: long veil, tiara, think of more later...Make sure Gabi see this one, favorite thus far!"_ Gabriella read Sharpay's curly handwriting and smiled. She had been right, this one was the most appealing to Gabriella and it was her favorite.

"Tay, what do you think of this one?" she asked, holding it up.

"Gabriella, I love it! It's reminds me of you!" Taylor squealed, hugging her friend tightly, "Let's show Sharpay!"

They both looked up at where Sharpay had been last. She hadn't returned from the coffee shop across the street. They looked at the time, 12:10. What had been taking Sharpay so long?

-------------------------------------

An hour and half later, Sharpay returned to the Chinese restaurant only to find that Gabriella and Taylor had left. Her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Sharpay? Now you pick up. Where have you been? We were waiting for you forever!" Taylor answered.

"Where are you guys?" Sharpay asked, walking back out the restaurant.

"At the theater watching Ryan's latest practice session. Where have you been?"

"I'll tell you when I get there," Sharpay secretively replied.

--------------------------------------

When Sharpay walked into the theater, Ryan had finished his number and Gabriella and Taylor broke into applause.

"Thank you, thank you. I know how my fans love me," Sharpay joked, "Now you all can get down on your knees and pledge you loyalty to me."

"That's typical Sharpay for ya," Ryan said from atop the stage.

"Ryan you know I was just kidding. I'm glad you're practicing. When our next show?"

"I don't know the exact date, but it's in a month or so," Ryan took a seat and hopped off the stage.

"Sharpay! Where have you been?!" Taylor shouted. Then she turned to Ryan for a second, "Lovely performance Ryan. Bravo!"

"Thanks!" He wiped the sweat off the brow of his head.

"Guys, I know that you're probably really angry at me for disappearing like that, but I have a perfectly good reason," Sharpay explained, meeting the angry stares of Gabriella and Taylor.

"Yes, Sharpay, what is this 'perfectly good reason?'" Gabriella asked, using air quotes.

"Okay, okay, give me a second to gather my thoughts," she spotted her sketchbook in Gabriella's hands, "Wait, do you have a choice for your wedding dress yet?"

"Yeah, I do. It's the one that you said that I had to absolutely see," Gabriella explained, opening it to the page that held the picture.

"The one with the organza with the pool colored satin?" Sharpay asked, "Yes, that one took the longest to figure out how I wanted it to go. I thought that you probably like that one best."

"And you were right," Gabriella paused and realized that Sharpay was begging the question, "Whoa, whoa, whoa...Sharpay stop that! Anyway, where were you that you left us waiting at the restaurant for an hour and a half?"

"Okay, okay, Gabi...geez. Who knew you had a nasty side to you? Does Troy know about that side of you?" Sharpay joked, only to received cold stares, "Alright, I'll tell you..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

What was Sharpay doing? Did she meet a special someone? Stay in tune for the next chapter!

I'm not too pleased with this chapter, but that's just my opinion. Anyway, I'll get the picture of the dress posted up soon. I'm revamping my profile and starting a freewebs again. Credit for finding the dresses goes to Christine, one of my loyal readers.

Now in one of my reviews, musiclover Valerie asked where the wedding will be held. At this point I don't really know. So, she posted a couple of suggestions and once again, you people get to choose! I don't know what chapter the wedding will be, but it would probably be nice to know where it would be held. If you don't remember, the wedding date is August 17th, the day HSM2 comes out! Yay! I did that on purpose because that is going to be the day that I die from the all the Troyella fluffiness in that movie.

If you have a preference, speak now or forever hold your peace:

A. church: traditional  
B. garden: lovely summer feel to it, fragrant and colorful flowers, white arch covered in flowers for the bride to walk through  
C. beach: sunset, too romantic!, what else do I need to say (bonus: that was where the first captured Zanessa kiss picture was caught!)

I don't anything else to say right now, so yeah...

With much love,  
KAT


	20. Sharpay's Secret Rendezvous

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been spending a lot of time outdoors. I run my school's track for an hour every morning and just walk around and bike in the afternoon. So I haven't been on the computer to update a lot.

This has got to be my favorite story that I'm writing right now. And I have a feeling that it could go on for about another 10-15 chapters. I don't know if it would make a lot of you happy or not. LOL. I'm even thinking of including the honeymoon along with this story. Maybe...if any of you object to that, leave a note in a review, but I'm really considering it.

Some HSM2 new, Radio Disney says that they're going to air another song from it. It will be Troy's "Bet on It" with the rest of the Wildcats (I believe). Anyway, I'll try to get a high quality radio rip of it for you guys to download.

Now that I'm finished babbling, let's get on to the story. What has Sharpay been up to? Let's find out...

-----------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Sharpay looked up and met the two pairs of eyes that were glaring at her. "Guys, calm down...and back up off me. I feel nervous when you are breathing down my throat."

Taylor took a seat on the edge of the row while Gabriella hopped on the stage. Ryan decided to include himself in the discussion because he had nothing better to do at the moment so he hopped on stage next to Gabriella.

"Okay, while you guys were looking that the sketches, I went over to the coffee shop over the street and grabbed myself a cappuccino...

_Flashback  
__Sharpay strutted over to the counter and placed her purse on the glass surface. "I'd like a French Vanilla Cappuccino, hold the cream."_

_"Okay, coming right up," the cashier answered._

_While waiting, Sharpay pulled out a mirror and looked at her reflection, pulling back a flyaway, tucking it behind her ear. Suddenly, someone was knocked into her, causing her to drop her purse and all the contents to scatter across the floor. Without mumbling a rude comment under her breath, Sharpay bend down and started collecting everything._

_"I'm so sorry about that!" a male voice cried. Sharpay watched as another pair of hands started gathering her scattered items._

_"That's okay," Sharpay said with a smile on her face, "At least nothing broke and I had my mirror in my hand."_

_In silence, they collected all of Sharpay's belongings and placed them in her pink purse. The only thing remaining on the floor was her cell phone. As she reached out to pluck up the pink rhinestone-covered cell phone, her hand brushed against the stranger's. They glanced up and made eye-contact for a brief second and looked back down at their feet. Sharpay pulled back her hand, letting the handsome stranger pick up her phone and hand it to her._

_He got up to his feet and held out his hand. "Here, let me help you up."_

_Blushing, Sharpay took a hold of his hand and he swiftly pulled her up on her feet._

_"I am so sorry about what I did to you," he said, "How about I make it up to you by paying for your drink?"_

_"That's really not necessary," Sharpay argued._

_"Of course it is," he retorted, paying for Sharpay's cappuccino, "Here. I hope that you're okay."_

_Taking the drink from his hands, Sharpay found it difficult to form her words. "Yeah, thanks..." she stared at him in awe, "I'm Sharpay Evans."_

_"The Sharpay Evans? From Broadway?" he asked, an excited grin on his face, "It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"You've heard of me?"_

_"Of course. I saw your Broadway show a couple months back...oh, my name is Jared Winfield. I loved your performance."_

_"Well, thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the show," Sharpay took a seat by the window, forgetting about Taylor and Gabriella across the street. _

_"What was your most recent show about? I missed it," Jared asked, taking a seat opposite to her._

_He was of average height, which meant that he was slightly shorter than Sharpay when she was in her heels, and he had the deepest aqua eyes and the most charming smile. Sharpay found her words slipping away as he smiled at her. _

_Sharpay was sucked into the conversation and she didn't want to leave it. They rambled on about Broadway shows they had seen when they were young and recent ones (other than the ones Sharpay had been in), then they started talking about the weather, and eventually they got on the topic of how they ended up in New York. _

_"Really? Is that the only reason you moved to New York? To join Broadway?" Sharpay asked, drawing circles on the tabletop._

_"Yeah, so far I've had no luck. I haven't had an audition yet and it's going to be another three till I finally get one," Jared sighed, looking out the window._

_"What are you doing in the meantime to keep yourself here?" Sharpay asked eagerly._

_"Doing little shows for parties here and there."_

_"What do you do? Play music and sing?"_

_"Yeah. I write my own songs and strum out a little tune on my guitar," Jared answered._

_"You can write your own music? I wish I could do that, but I don't now how to put the words together. My friend Gabriella is good at doing that...and Kelsi too."_

_"Gabriella Montez and Kelsi Neilson? Those two?"_

_Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, they're amazing writers, so they get taken a little more seriously than I do."_

_"Well, I could help you get your thoughts together on paper," Jared suggested._

_"Can you? I would love to one day compose my own musical."_

_"Yeah. So is it a date?"_

_Sharpay smiled to herself and giggled. She had taken a liking to Jared and couldn't wait to tell Gabriella and Taylor about him. Gabriella and Taylor! She looked at the time, it had been an hour and half later!_

_"I've got to go! My friends are waiting for me!"_

_"Wait, when and where will we meet?" Jared pulled at her arm._

_"The theater. Come by later tonight and we'll talk about an official date," Sharpay said._

_"Alright. Bye Sharpay!" Jared called as Sharpay walked out the door.  
__End Flashback_

"And so that's what happened. I'm sorry, but I got caught up with Jared that I kinda lost track of time," Sharpay apologized.

"Aww...Sharpay that is so great!" Taylor exclaimed, "Is he coming tonight?"

"That's what I told him. Hopefully, he does come by," Sharpay mumbled.

"He sounds great, Shar," Gabriella replied, "I'm sure he'll come by."

---------------------------------------------

"Thanks for droppin' me off, Chad, and thanks for helping me," Troy said, leaning on the door through the open window of Chad's car.

"No prob. It was a whole lot better than shopping with Taylor, I can tell you that," Chad stated, laughing.

"Hope to see you sometime," Troy shouted as Chad drove away. He turned around and walked into the house, with his purchase in hand. He opened the door, put the tux away, and ran back downstairs.

"Time to set-up..." Troy shifted things around in the closet and pulled out a bag.

-------------------------------------------

"Gabriella, how do I look?" Sharpay asked anxiously, looking at herself in the mirror in her dressing room. She was extremely nervous about Jared coming over, plus she didn't know when he was coming, which made it more of a stressful situation.

"Shar, you look fine," Gabriella put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulders.

"Are you sure? Should I put my hair entirely up? Put it in a messy bun?" Sharpay started fidgeting with her hair.

"Sharpay, you look fine," Gabriella stated, taking her friend's hand and putting them down, "Don't worry. Jared sounds like a nice guy and I think he'll think that you'll look fine."

"Thanks Gabi. I feel so much better right now, thanks to you," Sharpay hugged Gabriella, "I see why Troy picked you over me."

"Sharpay, someone's asking for you," Taylor announced, poking her head into the dressing room.

"That's him! It's Jared!" Sharpay jumped out of the chair and turned to Gabriella, "Do I look okay?"

"Sharpay, you look fine," Gabriella repeated again, "Go out there and don't keep Jared waiting."

"Thanks Gabriella. You're the best." Sharpay gave Gabriella one quick hug and ran out the dressing room, her hair bouncing on her shoulders as she slowed down in her stride.

Taylor watched as Sharpay rushed out the door and onto the stage. She walked into the dressing room and stood beside Gabriella.

"You have some special power, Gabi. Do you know that?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella turned to Taylor, a questioning look on her face.

"You can just calm anyone down Gabi. It's just like your music," Taylor stated, "It comes naturally."

"Taylor, you don't know what you're talking about," Gabriella said modestly.

"Come on, let's drop you off at home. Chad and Troy have got to be home by now."

"Okay."

They walked out the theater, passing a happy Sharpay, and hopped into Taylor's car.

---------------------------------------------

"Thanks for droppin' me off, Tay," Gabriella said, hugging her friend before unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Anytime."

"See you around sometime."

"Will do."

"Bye Tay!" Gabriella called as she watched her friend drive off. She looked at her wristwatch, 9:00 p.m. Walking toward the house, Gabriella opened the door and walked into her home, which was dark.

"Troy? Are you home yet?" No response. "Why is it so dark in here?" Her hand searched the wall for the light switch. Gabriella could hear something quietly that sounded like it was coming from the dining room. Her search for the switch ended as she ventured into the house, toward the dining area.

"Troy, are you home?"

Starting to feel a little worried, Gabriella grabbed something off the table and held it over her chest in defense. As she approached, the sound grew louder with every step.

"Troy, is that you?"

She entered the dining room and the sound started to resemble piano music. Gabriella was starting to get freaked out. She was in complete silence and there was something that sounded like piano music quietly playing. Could it be Troy playing a trick on her? One of her friends? Or some complete stranger trying to freak her out?

"Troy? Is that you? You better not be playing games with me!"

No response.

"Chad? Ryan? Trevor? Who's there?"

Suddenly the lights turned on. Gabriella screamed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

No! A cliffie! Why? Why?! Wait, I'm the one writing it...oh well. I guess we'll never find out why Gabriella screamed. That is unless I write another chapter...which I will. Sharpay's found someone. Isn't that great?! Well, why did Gabriella scream? Who is behind it? Find out in the next chapter! (don't you guys love how I've been doing this to you? Mwah-hah-hah-hah!)

With much love,  
KAT


	21. A Little Too Strong

Hi everyone!

I can't say much. It's getting late right now for me, but I felt like that I had to update. Cause I planned to do it on the 4th of July, but yeah right, like I would get the time to. Anyway, this chapter took me a while to do, because I was trying to figure out how to word it. I'm warning you now, the ending's a bit weak - something that I'm not happy about.

Okay, on with the story! What did Gabriella find? Why is she screaming? Let's find out...

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

The lights were dimmed down, candles were lit, rose pedals dressed the area, and soft piano music as playing from a hidden stereo. Gabriella squealed as Troy grabbed her around the waist and started spinning her around.

"Surprise!" Troy exclaimed once Gabriella's squeals subsided.

"Troy, what's all this?" she asked as he put her down and placed a gentle peck on her forehead.

"A surprise. I wanted a quiet evening with you tonight and what better way than a romantic dinner for the two of us," Troy answered, smiling brightly.

Gabriella walked over to the table and run her hand along the white table cloth and the single yellow rose and a single silver-covered platter. A bottle of sparkling champagne stood beside two glasses. "Troy, you are the sweetest person on this earth. Is there an occasion?"

"No occasion. I just wanted to do something special for my girl," he answered, walking over to her and hugging her around the shoulders.

"Awww...I wish I could've done something for you."

"You've done everything that makes me happy. Just having you here beside me tonight is enough."

Gabriella smiled, not knowing what to say next. Troy treated her like royalty; he gave her everything she could ever need, he was always planning little surprises for her, he gave her little gifts for no reason, he told her she's beautiful even when she's not trying, and best of all: he loved her.

"Let's eat Gabi, I'm starved and I hope you are too," Troy said, breaking the few moments of silence they were in. Holding her hand, Troy led her over to her seat and pulled out her chair. Gabriella smiled and thanked Troy as he went over to the other chair sitting beside the one Gabriella was sitting in. It was at this time that Gabriella noticed that there was only one plate.

"Troy, why is there only one dish? Aren't there two of us?" Gabriella questioned, angling her head in thought.

"Well...I thought why bother having two separate plates when we could just share?" Troy answered, reaching over and revealing what was underneath: spaghetti and meatballs sprinkled with parmesan cheese.

"You know, they oddly reminds me of something I've seen in a movie," Gabriella stated, taking a fork and spinning spaghetti onto it.

"Really?" Troy did the same, "How was your day with the girls? Anything exciting happen today?"

"We just went shopping and Sharpay showed me her sketches."

"Did you pick anything out?" Troy asked, slurping up a noodle into his mouth.

"Not yet," Gabriella answered. _"Isn't it bad luck for the husband to see the bride in her wedding dress? I don't want anything bad to happen."_

"It won't matter anyway. You'll look gorgeous in anything. I just hope that you'll find the right one," Troy grinned.

Gabriella beamed as she placed the fork in her mouth and slurp up an extra long noodle. Troy twirled his fork in the spaghetti and twisted some noodles onto it, then placed it in his mouth, looking away. Unknowingly, latched on his fork was the same piece that Gabriella had. As they both continued to eat the same piece, it grew shorter and shorter and until there was only about a couple inches left.

"You know Troy," Gabriella said, cutting off the piece and letting the rest of it fall back into the pile of noodles on the plate, "something special happened to Sharpay today."

"Really?" he inquired, wiping the sauce from his mouth.

"Yeah," Gabriella turned to look at him, "Troy, you are a messy eater, aren't you?" Gabriella took the napkin from Troy and swiped the spaghetti sauce that stuck on the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry Gabi, but I can't be perfect like you," Troy answered, reaching over and pulling the hair out of her face.

"Who says you're not perfect?" Gabriella responded, "You're perfect enough for me."

There was a minute of silence between the couple as they gazed lovingly at each other. The candlelight flickered as it cast a gentle glow on their faces, illuminating the ardor that shone in their eyes, kindling the love that they had ever since that first meeting.

Gabriella was the first one to break the stare, looking down to coiling more spaghetti on her fork and placing it in her mouth. Troy chuckled quietly to himself as he reached over to the champagne, opened it, and poured it into the two wine glasses. He handed one over to Gabriella and took one himself.

"To us!" Troy toasted.

"To us!" Gabriella exclaimed as they clinked their glasses against each other's. She tipped the glass and the wine trickled into her mouth, her first wine experience. The bitter liquid hit her tongue and completely overwhelmed her. When she swallowed, the wine burned as it traveled down her throat, but oddly after a while, she acquired a liking to the champagne.

"What happened to Sharpay today?" Troy asked, poking his fork into a meatball and placing it in his mouth.

"She has a date tonight with somebody who apparently loves the theater just as much as she does," Gabriella spooned more spaghetti for herself to enjoy.

"Really? She's found somebody?" Troy did the same.

"I don't know if he's the _one_, but I have a strong feeling about this. She really likes this guy from what I've heard." Gabriella continued forking more spaghetti for herself to eat.

The piano music softly played as the two continued to eat more spaghetti. Eventually, they latched on to the same piece. As the two continued eating, the piece became shorter and shorter. Until it reached the point where their lips made contact. They made eye contact for a brief second then Gabriella looked away, leaving the rest of the strand for Troy to finish. He picked up his fork and grabbed a meatball, offering it to Gabriella, who accepted gratefully. This led to Troy and Gabriella feeding each other small bits of spaghetti and meatballs.

"I'm glad you did this Troy," Gabriella stated, her head placed on her hand propped on the table.

"I'm glad I did too."

As the night continued, they continued feeding each other spaghetti and eventually started giving each other drinks from their own glass.

-----------------------------------

"You know Troy, this night was really magical," Gabriella said, leaning against Troy for support. Her first experience with champagne was stronger than she had expected.

"Gabi, are you okay?" Troy held Gabriella close, "You seem a little...off."

"Of course I'm fine Troy. Why wouldn't I be?" Gabriella slowly answered, her eyes slowly dropping from drowsiness.

"Maybe I should take you upstairs?" No response. "Gabi...?" Troy looked down to find that she had drifted off to sleep. "Yeah, I should probably take you upstairs."

Carefully, he picked her up and carried her upstairs to their room. He softly placed her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her sleeping body. After placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, Troy traveled back downstairs and cleared the table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said, the ending's a little weak. I just wasn't sure how to end it, so that's how I did it.

HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYONE!!!!!!!

With much love,  
KAT


	22. Headache

Me be really sorry. Sorry for the bad grammer, I just felt like I had to be an idiot for a second. I know that I've been really slow with my updating and it's summer. I apologize now.

But, I've figured out how to keep you guys updated without updating. On my freewebs, I'll be posting a sneak peek into the next chapter. I'll try to do that about a day or so after my last update. I will also post a sneak peek into the next video.

Okay, on with the story...

-----------------------------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

The sun's rays were unreachable behind the ominous clouds that rolled over the sky. The sound of thunder could be heard faintly as Gabriella moaned quietly when she softly stirred in her bed. Troy looked on, his head propped up on his hand, watching her sleep peacefully.

_Crack!_

Thunder caused the house to tremble slightly and also cause Gabriella to awake. She turned over only to be greeted by Troy's strong arms pulling her close to him.

"Good morning gorgeous," he whispered, feeling her silky hair brush against his cheeks.

"Good morning Troy," Gabriella answered. Her head was throbbing painfully and her thoughts wouldn't come clearly to her. "Why does my head hurt so much?" she asked, bringing her hand up to her hand.

"Don't worry about that...but do you feel okay?" Troy asked, placing a loving kiss on the top of her head.

"Other than the painful headache...I'm fine," Gabriela replied, snuggling up next to him.

Thunder struck again, this time, rain accompanying it. It splashed hard against the windows, running down the pane in sheets. Outside, puddles quickly started to form in the street. Gabriella pulled herself out of Troy's embrace and got up, walking over to the window and glancing outside. Troy followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck lightly.

"It's raining pretty hard out there," Gabriella stated, running her fingers along the cool surface of the glass pane. "I'm grateful we're in here, safe from it."

"Yeah, I'm glad that you and I are safe," Troy answered.

They shared a moment of silence, the only sound being the thunder and the rain as it pounded against the windows, the sidewalk, the roof of the house. Gabriella's head was still throbbing so she leaned against Troy for support, trying not to think to hard. Looking out the window, she saw something making its way down the sidewalk, struggling as it fought against the force of the rain. She peered closer out the window, trying to make out the figure.

"Troy, do you see something out there?" Gabriella inquired, pointing out to it.

Troy stared out the window, only to see nothing in sheets of rain. "No," Troy took a hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him, "Gabi, are you okay? Maybe you're seeing things. You did have trouble with the wine last night." He put his hand on Gabriella's forehead and Gabriella shoved it away, tearing herself away from Troy and returning to the window.

"I'm not seeing things Troy, just look out the window," she answered, pointing out the window. It was limping, fighting against the rain. Thunder struck and it jumped in fear, running behind a tree. "We've got to go help it."

Peering out the window, Troy only saw the rain and nothing else. "Gabi, there's nothing out there. You're probably just a little dazed from last night. You should lie down on the bed, get some more sleep," Troy urged, leading her over to the bed.

Adamant on the fact that something was out there, Gabriella spun around, which caused her head to start spinning. She took a step backwards and leaned against the wall, taking a moment to steady herself. Troy was just behind her, wondering whether she seriously saw something out the window or was just a little delusional from last night.

"Gabi really, you should lie down. They're nothing out there. It's raining why too hard for something to be outside," Troy said helplessly.

Gabriella ignored him, walking over to the window and peeing out of it. Again, she saw the figure battling against the force of the storm. "Troy we've got to go outside and help it. I don't know what it is, but it's struggling."

"Gabi, I don't see anything out there," Troy stated, watching as she rushed over to the door. He followed, knowing that she was going to head outside and try to rescue whatever she saw from the window. "Gabi, don't do this. You still have a headache from last night. You're mind could be playing games on you."

Gabriella didn't listen or respond. She made her way down the hallway, ran down the stairs, and headed toward the door in only her jeans and T-shirt.

"Gabriella, don't do this," Troy seized her arm, "There's nothing out there. Plus it's raining too heavy to go outside. You're going to get pneumonia or even worse."

She turned around and looked at him with softened eyes, causing Troy to let go of her arm. With this opportunity, Gabriella dashed out the door into the rain. Troy watched helplessly, wishing he hadn't just let her go. He turned around and went back into the house, grabbing a couple of jackets and towels. He sprinted out the door, leaving the towels by the door as he went searching for Gabriella.

------------------------------------

The puddles splashed as she ran through them. Rain instantly drenched her as she ran from her home, soaking her from head to toe. Her hair was a ragged mess, her clothes stuck to her skin, and her shoes were filled with water. Her head was pounding with agonizing pain, throbbing heavier with every step she took. But she was determined to rescue whatever poor creature she saw outside the window.

With difficulty, she made her way through the rain to the place where she knew she saw the creature. She heard a faint crying from behind a bush. Walking toward it, the pain became more violent to the point where it became too much for her to bear.

She heard the sound again as she leaned against a tree trunk for support. Falling to her knees, she crawled over to the bush and pulled apart the leaves.

"There you are," she picked it up, cuddling it closer to her arms, "I knew that I saw something out here."

It cried again, nuzzling its head into Gabriella's chest, sounding with delight that someone had found it.

"Come on, let's go back home so I can make you better," she whispered. Wobbly, she got up to her feet, only to fall to them again. The pain flared up again, causing her to cringe in agony. Her world started spinning as the rain pounded heavily on her head. She leaned against the tree and breathed heavily.

"Don't you worry," she said to the creature in her hands, "Troy's going to find me. I know he will."

Within a few seconds, the world started to fade to black. The last thing that she remembered was the sound of water splashing as someone made their way toward her.

-----------------------------------

Miss Gabriella to the rescue! But will Troy figure what's with Gabriella's headaches? And what did Gabriella rescue? Find out in the next chapter!

With much love,  
Kat


	23. Isn't He Cute?

Next chapter! Hope you enjoy this one was much as I did writing it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

"Hahaha!"

_"There's laughter. I wonder where it's coming from."_

"Aww...come on stop! It tickles. Seriously, stop it! Stop it!"

_"Troy? Is that Troy laughing?"_ Gabriella stirred awake to find herself back inside, on the soft haven of her bed. "Troy?" she held her head, steadying herself, "What happened?" She pushed herself against the headboard of the bed. Her vision was blurred and she could barely make out Troy sitting in a chair beside her.

"Gabi? Gabi, are you alright?" Troy bent over her, putting his hand to her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her vision came back into full view. She could see his deep blue eyes that were full of concern. "What happened?"

"My guess is that you have to stay away from the alcohol. It might sound weird, but you might be allergic to something in the wine. Maybe your headaches are an allergenic side effect."

"Okay, but after that. What else happened?"

"The fact that you're a hero Gabi."

"A hero?"

"Yeah, you saved a life!"

"A life? I saved a life?"

"Yeah!" Troy bent down to the floor, picked something up, and got up. "And he's thankful!"

Troy placed the puppy on the bed and it ran over to Gabriella, licking her face playfully. It was a Yorkshire terrier with black fur and brown underlying tones and a small white patch right above his forehead. His small beetle-black eyes were lit with happiness.

"Oh yeah," Gabriella said through her giggles, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. It's all thanks to you." Troy sat beside her on the bed and took a hold of her hands. "I'm sorry Gabi. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you."

"It's alright Troy. All that really matters is that this little guy is okay," Gabriella picked up the puppy in her arms and cradled it close to her chest. He barked blissfully and nuzzled his head into Gabriella's chest.

"So, what's his name?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's a stray. He doesn't have a collar or anything. Probably escaped from the animal shelter and got caught in the storm," Troy explained, getting up and looking out the window. It was still raining pretty hard, the rain pounding on the window as it continued to come down in buckets. He glanced out the window and closed the curtains, returning to his spot beside Gabriella.

"I dunno." Gabriella looked at the little fellow. "Why don't you name him?"

"You saved him, you should name him," Troy retorted.

"Okay, okay. Just give me a minute." Gabriella placed the puppy on the bed beside her. "Let's see," Gabriella started listing names, "Johnny...no, Buck...no, Cody...no, Hunter...no, Louie...no...how about..." she scratched the top of her head, "How about...AJ?"

The puppy jumped up and barked, giving Gabriella wet puppy kisses on her cheek, causing her to fall back laughing.

"I guess he likes the name," Troy stated, picking up the puppy and placing him on the floor. "You should lie down and rest your head. You've had a pretty traumatic day and it's only noon."

"But Troy, I'm not--"

He put his finger to her lips, which meant for her to stop talking and get some rest. "If it makes you any better, I'll get you some lunch. Is leftover spaghetti good with you?"

"Okay Dr. Troy," she answered teasingly. "Can AJ stay here with me?"

"Oh I see what's going on. The dog's gonna replace me," Troy joked, picking up AJ and placing him on the bed.

"Of course not. No one can replace you Troy Bolton."

"Good. Now lie back down and rest. I'll be back in five minutes with lunch." Troy leaned down to kiss Gabriella, but AJ jumped up on Gabriella's lap.

"Okay, okay, AJ. I see that Gabriella's all yours." Troy stated, his face in front of the dog.

AJ barked and licked Troy's nose. He barked again and went over to Gabriella, cuddling into the pillow beside her.

"I guess he likes you too," Gabriella said, petting the soft fur of AJ's head.

"I guess so," Troy bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Now lie down and rest. Just don't make me worry."

"Okay, okay, Dr. Troy." Gabriella scootched back down and rested her head on the pillow. She turned and faced AJ, who licked her nose. Troy smiled and closed the door softly behind him.

----------------------------------------

With a plate of warmed-up leftover spaghetti in his hands, Troy opened the door to the bedroom and walked in. "Gabriella, I've got lunch for you."

AJ stood up and barked quietly at him. Troy noticed Gabriella was asleep.

"I'm sorry," Troy apologized to the puppy.

AJ wagged his tail and returned to his position beside Gabriella.

Troy placed the dish on the bedside drawer and silently left the room. The house was completely quiet except for the _pitter-platter _of the rain falling on the roof and windows. He wondered into the living room and took a seat in the black leather couch.

_"Ring-ring-ring!"_

The phone rang and Troy got up, rushing to the kitchen. He pulled it off the receiver, checking the hallway to make sure that Gabriella was still asleep.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy! It's me, Trevor!"

"Hey Trevor. How are ya?"

"Can't complain. How about you?"

"I'm good."

"And Gabriella?"

"She's asleep right now."

"Still in bed? At noon? Did you guys have a party last night or something?"

"No, no. She's just been having a rough morning."

"Listen, the power's out at our place. Do you mind if we head over to your house until the powers back. The landlord wants us out."

"Sure. No prob."

"Great. I'll see you in a few."

"Alright."

They both hung up. Troy walked over to a window. The rain was starting to let up a little bit. He looked back toward the bedroom. He couldn't help but worry about her. She changed so much from the first time that he met her. She was the quiet shy girl who always hid behind her books and kept her dreams locked up in her heart. But now, she just risked getting pneumonia just to rescue a puppy. She was following her dream to have her own album. She was blossoming into the woman that she always wanted to be. And it's thanks to her that he's the man that he is today.

Troy took a seat back in the black leather couch. His eyes were becoming heavy with slumber, but he didn't feel tired. He didn't want to sleep, but his eyes were becoming too heavy for him. With one last yawn, he surrendered to the enemy and closed his eyes.

-------------------------------------

"Awww...he's so cute!"

"He is, isn't he? I feel so lucky to have found him."

Troy was hearing voices and he knew one was Gabriella's. He awoke to hear that the rain had finally let up.

"I wish I could have someone like him."

"I'm not gonna give him up for the world."

Troy sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I hope you're talking about me, Gabi."

"Look, Dr. Troy is awake." Gabriella gave him a peck on the cheek. "And no, I was talking about AJ, but I wouldn't give you up for the world either."

"Nice save Ms. Montez," Troy said, looking around for a clock, but his search was fruitless. "Anyone know what time is it?"

"Yeah," Christine answered, who was clearly the other voice in the previous conversation, "It's around 3."

"I guess I dozed off for a while there, huh?"

"I would say so." Gabriella placed AJ on the floor and leaned on Troy. She looked up at him lovingly and smiled. She never felt more that home than around him. Reaching up, she stole a kiss from his lips.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys to get a room?" Trevor called from beside Christine.

"Might I remind you that this is our house?" Troy retaliated, "We can be lovely-dovey anywhere and anytime we want. This could turn into a full-on make out session if we wanted to."

"That's something I don't want to see."

"Well don't worry. I wouldn't want to kiss the most wonderful woman on this planet in front of you. You might get a little envious that you didn't win her heart."

"Hey, that's all in the past. I never said anything about --"

"Trevor, I'm just kidding."

"Anyway," Christine interrupted, "I guess we better get back to the hotel. The power's bound to be back on by now. I really need to get to work on my hair. I want it to look perfect for tonight."

"Yeah, I've gotta make sure we still have those reservations," Trevor said, getting up and pulling out his car keys. "Thanks for having us over guys. And I hope you feel better Gabriella."

"I already do." She looked up at Troy, bringing up her hand and running it along his cheek and neck.

"Thanks for taking us in," Christine said, "I can't wait for the wedding."

"Neither can I."

"Hey AJ," Trevor shouted from the door. The dog barked in response to his name. "Keep your eye on these two. Make sure they save it for the honeymoon." AJ wagged his tail and cocked his head in confusion.

Gabriella picked up a red throw pillow and tossed at Trevor, who avoided it by hiding behind the door.

"I love you too Gabs!" Trevor shouted, closing the door.

After Trevor and Christine left, Gabriella turned to Troy. "What was that all about? 'This could turn into a full-on make out session if we wanted to'."

"Hey --"

"Why didn't it?" Gabriella asked, sounding innocent.

"Oh I see what's going on," Troy answered.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and brushed her lips against his cheeks, being seductive in a subtle way. "Then why are you still talking?"

Grinning, Troy pressed his hands against Gabriella's back, drawing her closer to him. In just a couple more seconds, their lips would've made contact, but instead AJ jumped on Gabriella's lap, cauing her to squeal from the sudden addition of weight. He barked quietly, wagged his tail, and cocked his head to the side, acting as if he didn't mean to interrupt their kiss.

"Okay, okay, you first." Gabriella gave AJ a gentle peck on the top of his head and he jumped into her arms in reply. Troy and Gabriella laughed. This puppy was going to be more than they bargained for, especially if he kept interrupting them at the wrong time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't you like the new additon to the family? AJ is going to be a handful for them. Please review! That's all I ask of you!

With much love,  
Kat


	24. Last Minute Adjustments

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I wasn't exactly sure how this chapter should've went. But that's not an excuse, so go ahead and hate me if you want to.

About this chapter, this is basically a filler chapter. Find out who Gabriella's Maid of Honor is and how Jared and Sharpay are connecting.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

The sun was high in the sky, shining brightly upon Gabriella, Troy, and their newest addition to the family AJ. They were at the park right now sitting under a tree, enjoying the shade that it provided. Minutes earlier, Gabriella and Troy had been playing fetch with AJ with all a tree branch they had pulled off the tree they were now under, a Frisbee, and a chew toy, all at the same time. AJ was a little ball of energy, zipping back and forth, bringing back the stick or toy or whatever Troy or Gabriella happened to toss. Right now, AJ was whizzing around them, barking at them because he wanted to play some more.

"You know you've got too much energy, don't you," Gabriella said to AJ. After she said that, as if it had dawned on AJ that Troy and Gabriella were tired, AJ decided to lie down and yawned.

"Hot day out, isn't it today?" Troy asked Gabriella, pulling her closer by the shoulders.

"I'd agree," Gabriella gave Troy a peck on the cheek, "It's a wonder that AJ still has energy in this heat."

"Hey Gabi, what are we going to do with AJ?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, where is he going to stay while we go on our honeymoon? He's not coming with us, is he?"

"No he isn't coming with us," Gabriella stated, "But I don't know where he's going to stay. Any ideas?"

"How about with Taylor and Chad? I know for sure that Chad has always gotten along with dogs."

"Not a good idea. Taylor is allergic to dog fur. She loves puppies, but she can't have them," Gabriella put her finger to her lips, thinking fiercely.

"What about Sharpay? She had a puppy before, didn't she?" Troy asked, moving closer to Gabriella.

"Yeah, she did. But would she want to take care of our little baby?" Gabriella picked AJ off the floor. She held him close to her chest, cuddling him like a little baby. "He's very precious to me and I wouldn't want him to be poorly taken care of."

"I dunno. Aren't you meeting Sharpay and Taylor later to finish up the details of the wedding? Why don't you ask her then?"

"That's right. I'll ask her then if she wants to take care of the second most important thing in my life."

"What's the most important thing?" Troy asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I think you know." Gabriella took one hand and traced circles on Troy's chest. "I'm gonna marry him in a few months. I'd say close to two months now."

AJ jumped out of Gabriella's arms, ran over to a stick that was lying on the ground, picked it up, and carried it away, chewing on it when he sat down under another tree. Troy and Gabriella had him for about a week or two now and AJ had become so close to them. He had become so close in fact, that now he could sense when Troy and Gabriella were getting all lovely-dovey and he just went away, giving them their privacy.

Gabriella and Troy noted this change in AJ's behavior and wondered how this dog became so in tune with them. How is it that he knew the right time to give them some time alone and when it was time for him to play?

"How does he always do that? Did you teach him to leave whenever you want him to?" Troy asked.

"No. I just think that he's just that smart."

Troy and Gabriella watched as AJ gnaw on the stick that was in his mouth. After a little while, he looked over and saw that Troy and Gabriella were just watching him. He got up, carrying the stick in his mouth and dropped it on Troy's lap, barking for him to throw it.

"Okay, okay." Troy got up, kissing Gabriella on the top of her head before picking up the stick and chucking it as far as he could throw it. AJ scurried off, chasing the stick. Sitting back down, Troy put his arm around Gabriella's shoulders, a habit that he had been doing for quite a while now, almost three years to be honest.

-----------------------------------

Hand in hand, Troy and Gabriella walked to the cafe that Gabriella was going to meet Sharpay and Taylor at. AJ was walking quickly ahead them, being held back by the red leash that was bound around Troy's wrist. When they arrived, they spotted Taylor and Sharpay inside, drinks on their tables and a salad wrap in their hands.

"I guess I better let you go and hang with the girls. You probably don't want me around," Troy joked, holding the door open for Gabriella to enter.

"I wish that you could stay around, but you I want my wedding plans to be kept secret from the groom. You know the superstition about the groom seeing the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding."

"Yeah, I know that superstition."

AJ started barking at the Dalmatian down the street.

"I guess I better get AJ home before he gnaws through the leash and starts chasing the dog down the street." Troy gave Gabriella a quick kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriella watched as Troy walked down the street and turned the corner toward their home. After they had left her for the day, Gabriella turned and sat down with Sharpay and Taylor.

"Hey Gabi!" Taylor said happily, "How are things with AJ? He being a good puppy for you?"

"Yeah, he's stopped interrupting me and Troy now. I don't know where he learned to do that, but he's one smart pup. Speaking of that, Sharpay, would you mind pet-sitting him while Troy and I are on our honeymoon?"

"Can't you find anyone else?" Sharpay asked, but more in a concerned tone than a why-do-I-have-to-do-it tone.

"No, Tay is allergic to dog fur and I'm pretty sure that Trevor and Christine are gonna head back to New Mexico after the wedding. Can you do it?"

"Sure. I'll do it. I'll treat him like he was my own child."

"Speaking of relationships, how are things with you and Jared? Things still going strong after two weeks?"

"You know what? I actually think that Jared's the _one_. I don't think that I've never really felt this way about a guy before. I mean, I feel like I can tell him anything even though I've only known him for a couple weeks. I feel like he doesn't judge me, but he just wants to be around me just to be with me."

"Awww...Sharpay, that's so touching," Taylor exclaimed.

"Looks like everyone found their Prince Charming after all," Gabriella stated.

"Looks like we all did," Sharpay replied. "Gabriella, I finally finished your dress. I just need you to try it on so I can make some finishing touches. But before that, do you have everything planned for the big day?"

"Pretty much. Can you give Kelsi the compositions that I want for her to play? And tell her to throw in one of her own creations?"

"Oh sure. Looks like everything is falling into place."

Gabriella remembered one last detail that she had forgotten to take care of. "Hey Tay, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"There's just one detail that I haven't taken care of. Would you like to be my Maid of Honor? Chad's gonna be Troy's Best Man and it only seems fitting that my best friend be my Maid of Honor. You stuck by me since the first day that I moved to East High and you always stood by my decisions."

Taylor looked at her best friend. It was all true, except for the sticking by her side thing. There was that one incident with the Twinkle Towne Musical, but it seemed like too loving a moment to bring that up. "Gabi, I would love to be your Maid of Honor!"

The three friends squealed loudly, causing the other customers to look at them questioningly. After Taylor and Sharpay were finished with their drinks and their wraps, the three left for the boutique that they had went to with Sharpay for the beginning measurements.

-------------------------------

After trying on the dress and letting Sharpay record some last minute alterations, Gabriella sat down with a notebook in her hands, listening to Taylor yell at Sharpay as she poked her with the needle. She was suddenly inspired to write a new song.

_You're makin' me laugh about the silliest stuff  
__Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
__When I'm mad at you  
__You pull out your velvet gloves  
__I feel drunk but I am sober  
__And I'm smiling all over  
__Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

--

_They say that good things take time  
__But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
__Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
__Can't believe it  
__You're one in a million_

Reading over her work, Gabriella felt a tear come to her eye. It was true. She never thought that any guy could make her feel this way...that is until she met Troy Bolton. The _one_ in a million. And in about two months, she was about to marry that one in a million.

"Gabi, what are you doing?" Taylor asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Working on a surprise," Gabriella replied, promptly closing the book as Sharpay made her way over. "That you'll all find out about on August 17."

"Is it something for Troy?" Taylor questioned, rubbing the sore spot on her hip where Sharpay had jabbed her several times.

"You could say that, but it's more something for anyone in love."

"Ohhhh...a love song. Come on Gabi, show us please," Sharpay pleaded, pulling at Gabriella's elbows.

"No, plus I'm still working on it. Right now it's nothing but a few rhyming words. I've still got a bunch of things to do before it's entirely ready," Gabriella answered, hiding the notebook out of their reach.

"Fine Gabriella, be secretive," Sharpay huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, I will be." Sharpay pouted, her plan didn't work. "Hey, Shar, can you give me the hotel where Kelsi is staying at?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, I just need to talk to her."

"Didn't you want me to give her the list of the compositions you wanted? Why don't I tell her what you want to tell her?"

"No, I'd rather tell her myself. While I'm at it, I might as well give her my list. So, all I need now is the hotel where she's staying at. Shar?"

"Okay, here it is." Sharpay scribbled the address down on a sheet of paper, handing it to Gabriella.

"Thanks Shar," she turned to Taylor, "Tay, can you give me a ride home? Troy and I walked to the park and then to the cafe, so I don't have a ride home."

Taylor nodded as her response.

Gabriella thanked her and turned back to Sharpay. "Thanks for everything that you're doing. I can't thank you enough."

"There's no need to thank me Gabi. It's thanks enough for you to have the perfect wedding."

Gabriella hugged Sharpay, who returned it warmly. "Thank you Sharpay. It means the world to me. Seeing where we now are after that first year at East High. You're like a sister to me," Taylor coughed lightly, "You too Tay. I don't think I would've survived my first year without you." Gabriella pulled Taylor into the hug.

Everything was falling into place. Now the only thing that was the problem was time. Two months till the wedding, two months till she was going to marry the man that she had truly loved. Two months till she was going to marry the one in a million.

* * *

I do not own the song. It is "One in a Million" but not by Miley Cyrus, it's the edit done by Sandy Molling, a german singer who was once part of the group No Angels. No, I do not live in Germany or in Europe. I live in the US, but I love music from other countries. Some of it is better than what we have in the US.

The next chapter is the chapter you are all waiting for! Yes, it's the wedding chapter! It's gonna take me a while to write because I plan on making it long, and I mean long. So, be patient for the next update.

With much love,  
Kat


	25. The Big Day

**I've got a lot of things to say before I get on with the chapter, which is the longest one I've ever written. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I spent about 5 or so hours on it, so I hope my creativity was flowing throughout the whole 5 hours. **

**Mad shout-outs to HSMandChelseaFan, XxTinkyBlondieBellxX, HSMLUVER218, zanessatroyellaforever4evr620, HSMobsessed23, TheMusicinMe, x0emz0x, Danny (Restles Quill), Nicky, and daddys-damsel-in-distress for being with me! Props to Christine for the design choices and musiclover Valerie for the setting options.**

* * *

Butterflies ran through her stomach. Her breath was getting short. Her fingers wouldn't stop shaking. Shivers ran along her skin. 

Gabriella Montez looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was in her wedding gown, the material flowing over her body perfectly. She looked down at the tiled pattern on the floor and breathed in deeply, filling her lungs with oxygen, trying to calm her nerves down.

"Gabi, you look absolutely beautiful." A pair of hands had taken a hold of her shoulders, the grip firm enough to soothe the many things that were running through her mind for a moment. "As you always do."

Taking a hold of the hands, Gabriella turned around and smiled at her mother. "Thanks mom." She let go of her mother's hands and wiped at the tears that had started to well up in her mother's eyes. "It means a lot to me that you're here with me right now."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now, Gabriella. It's not everyday that a mother sees her daughter all grown up and getting married. This is something I would never want to miss," Ms. Montez whispered to her daughter, picking up the veil that was lying on the table.

Gabriella didn't know what to say, she was speechless at the moment. She engulfed her mother in a hug, fighting to hold back tears. Her mother hugged her daughter tightly, stroking her back to calm her nervous daughter down.

"Gabi, you look absolutely stunning today," her mother murmured in her ear, her own tears slowly falling from her eyes. "There are no words that can express how happy I am for you right now. I'm so glad that you found someone like Troy. If only your father was here right now."

The urge to cry became stronger. Her father. Her father who would've been here right now. Her father who would've told her that she was beautiful. Her father who would've been walking her down the aisle to her groom. Her father who loved her dearly. Her father was gone, died when she was only five. "Mom, I miss him."

"I do too, honey. You know that he would've been so proud of you right now. He would probably be right by my side, crying like I am while telling me not to cry. He also would tell you that you look gorgeous. Gabi, you know that he loves you," her mother told her.

"Yes, I know that daddy loves me. I just wish that he was with me right now. I wish that I could tell him that I love him and that I miss him," Gabriella wiped away a tear that had escaped from her eyes.

Ms. Montez hugged her daughter once again, even tighter than before. After they finished the hug, Ms. Montez wiped at the tears in her own eyes. Gabriella and her mother had a silent conversation, knowing exactly what was on each other's mind. Ms. Montez put the veil gently on her daughter's had, firmly pressing it down so it would remain in place.

"Gabi, you look so exquisite today," her mother said again, breaking the few moments of silence. "Just wait till Troy gets a look at you. You'll take his breath away and he'll think how lucky he is to have found you."

Taylor walked into the room quietly, standing beside Ms. Montez. Taylor was wearing a pool colored dress, another design by Sharpay. It was strapless like Gabriella's, but unlike Gabriella's, the material had been layered over itself in the back. "Gabi, are you ready?"

Right now they were at the local church, right next to the beach. They were going to have part of the ceremony at the church, but they were going to say their vows at the beach, just when dusk would start to settle in.

"Taylor, I can't do this. I'm not ready," Gabriella stated, putting her forehead in her hands.

Taylor took a seat next to her best friend, taking a hold of her hands. "Gabriella, don't say that. You are ready. Remember my wedding. I was in the same situation as you. You were sitting right next to me, telling me that this was my dream come true. Well, you know what Gabi? This is your dream come true, this is your moment. You are ready for all of this. You are ready to marry the man of your dreams. Marry the man that you love."

Gabriella hugged her friend. "Thanks Tay. I don't know what I would do without you here. Or my mom. I'll be ready, just give me a few moments to myself. I'll be out in a minute."

Taylor and Ms. Montez gave Gabriella one last encouraging look before walking out of the room. When she heard the door close, Gabriella turned back to her reflection. Sharpay, of course, had done her make-up minutes before her mom came in. It was simple, yet exotic, something that worked with her looks.

_"Today is the day. The day that I get married. The day that I will finally become Gabriella Bolton. The day that Troy and I will be husband and wife. The day that I marry the man of my dreams. The man that is one in a million."_

With one last deep breath, Gabriella pulled the veil down, letting it cover her face. She looked at her image in the mirror again, smoothing out any wrinkled that she thought were in the dress, and picked up the bouquet of red roses on the table.

But the red roses weren't the only ones on the table. There was a lone yellow rose hiding beneath them along with a single card attached to the leaves. She pulled off the card and opened it, instantly recognizing the handwriting.

_To Gabriella:  
Gabriella, today is the big day. Our wedding day. But before you carry the bouquet of red roses down the aisle, I wanted you to have this yellow rose, this last gift from your boyfriend before I become your husband, as a reminder that I love you and that I'll be waiting for you.  
Will always love you for the rest of my life,  
Troy Bolton_

Holding the yellow rose to her chest, Gabriella let a small smile appear on her lips. With this last gift from her boyfriend, Gabriella was ready to walk down the aisle and join him. She placed the yellow rose down delicately and picked up the bouquet again. She started for the door, only looking back once to set her gaze on the yellow rose.

♥

Troy Bolton stood at the altar in this white tux, bouncing on his heels. He was trying not to let anyone else know that he was nervous. But why wouldn't he be? It was his wedding day. The day that he was going to marry the woman that he loved. He pulled at the cuffs of his jacket, hoping no one else saw beyond his facade.

Chad noticed it of course. He walked up to his best friend, dressed in his black tux. "Troy, dude, calm down."

"I can't Chad. I'm a nervous wreck right now. Did you feel like this on your wedding?"

"Heck yeah," Chad stopped, remembering that he was in a church, "But I took a deep breath and remembered that Taylor was the woman that I loved. That we were gonna be joined in Holy Matrimony and I was gonna be able to call her my wife," Chad patted his friend on the back, "Just think, you guys are gonna be official."

"Thanks Chad. I don't know what I would be doing if you weren't here. I'd probably be pulling my hair out or something unpleasant," Troy and Chad punched their fist quickly, "Thanks a lot man."

"No prob. That's what I'm here for."

Troy looked around at the crowd. There were his parents sitting toward the front, not exactly the first row, but relatively close. Right now his mother was being calmed down by his father, his coach back in high school. The man who used to disapprove of Gabriella until the one day that he heard her and Troy sing together. Wilton Bolton looked up at him for a second, flashing his son a small smile of approval. Troy smiled back, wishing that his parents could've been beside him to calm his nerves.

Ryan and Sharpay were standing next to each other with their love ones beside them. Ryan was looking sharp as usual, except right now he wasn't wearing one of his signature hats. Rachael was beside him in a chocolate colored cocktail dress, her head leaning on Ryan's shoulder as she gave him a small smile. Sharpay today wasn't dressed in pink surprisingly. She was wearing a red mermaid style dress with white gloves. You could always depend on Sharpay to make a dramatic statement with her fashion choices. Jared was beside her in a black pinstripe tuxedo, holding Sharpay's hand tightly.

Chad gave Troy a poke in the back and pointed to the doors. Troy looked up, expecting to see Gabriella standing at the entrance, but he saw Ms. Montez waving at him. He gave her a quick and brief wave of his hand before looking at the altar.

The priest wasn't what you would call old, but he wasn't on the young side either. Somewhere in his thirties, he looked at Troy encouragingly, as if he definitely saw through Troy's face.

Suddenly, _Here Comes the Bride_ started to play, resounding from the organ that Kelsi was playing on as it filled the entire church. Everyone stood up, wanting to get a look at the bride that would be soon walking down the center aisle. Nervously, Troy turned his head and looked down the aisle.

First was the flower girl, who was his little cousin, Anya, throwing flowers petals on the floor, bearing a grin on her face. The rose petals that fell from her hands drifted onto the floor, softly hitting the floor like snowflakes on a cold winter day. But today wasn't a cold winter day. It was a summer day, the day of his wedding. As his little cousin approached the altar, Anya took the rest of the rose petals and scattered them upon the altar. Once the last of the petals hit the floor, Anya turned to her left and walked to the front pew, placing the basket on the seat beside her.

After Anya was Taylor and the rest of the bridesmaids. Gabriella had offered for Sharpay to be one, but she declined, saying that she would rather watch everything instead of being a part of it. Taylor smiled brightly as she made her way down the altar and took the place opposite Troy and Chad.

Now, it was the moment that everyone was waiting for: the bride.

Slowly, Gabriella appeared at the entrance. Troy was at a loss for words. She looked amazing, gorgeous, beautiful, glamorous. Whatever word could've been used couldn't describe how lovely Gabriella looked. But the only thing that bothered him was that he couldn't see if she was smiling or not because of the veil, but he knew that she was smiling.

When she finally approached at the altar, she turned to Troy and lifted up the veil, allowing him to see her face. And he was right. She was smiling, no, more like glowing. Troy couldn't do anything except take her hands in his and smile at her. He was speechless and even if he could've thought of any words to say, his mouth would've been able to form them.

"We are gathered here today," the priest announced, causing Troy and Gabriella to turn to face him, "to witness..."

The beginning of the ceremony was more of a blur to both of them until the candle lighting portion. Troy and Gabriella went over to candles that were standing slightly off to the side of the altar. Two small ones and one large one.

Troy took a hold of the match and lit one of the small ones. Gabriella did the same. Then together they lit the large one. While they did this, the priest explained why they did this. "By lighting the smaller candles individually and then the large one together, this symbolizes the joining of man and woman, the joining of two hearts as one..."

♥

The sky was beginning to turn to a multitude of colors, as if a painter had run a brush along the sky, one color after another. Hues of pinks, yellows, and oranges were visible in the sky. The congregation had moved outside, right beside the beach. Tents were set up with lanterns hanging on them, waiting for the sun to set. Chairs had been set up, but no one was sitting. They were all on their toes, listening as the priest asked Troy and Gabriella the Question of Intent.

"Do you, Troy Bolton, take Gabriella Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health for as long as you live until death do you part?"

"I do," Troy replied strongly, hiding the fact that his nerves were still acting up on him. But when Gabriella squeezed his hand tightly, he looked over and saw the small smile that she gave him. _"I guess she knows how nervous I am."_

The priest turned to face Gabriella. "Do you, Gabriella Montez, take Troy Bolton to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health for as long as you live until death do you part?"

"I do," Gabriella answered, feeling Troy drawing circles on her thumb as he held her hand tightly.

Now came the dreaded part of the ceremony. "If anyone," the priest proclaimed to the audience, "has just cause why these two may not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Troy and Gabriella didn't know anyone who would've objected to them getting married, but there could've been someone who was madly in love with either of them that never decided to speak up and was planning to do at their wedding. But luckily, no one spoke up and the ceremony continued peacefully.

"You may now present the rings," the priest said quietly to Chad and Taylor.

Chad stepped forward, giving Troy the gold band that was on the pillow that he was holding. He gave his friend an encouraging smile.

Troy smiled back before turning his attention to the woman that was standing in front of him. He took her left hand in his and put the ring on the tip of her ring finger. Taking a deep breath, Troy felt his nerves disappear when he started to pour his heart out to Gabriella.

"Gabriella Montez, never in my life would I think that I would find someone who truly sees me for who I am, that is until I found you. You didn't see me as the popular basketball jock with a pretty face, but you saw me as Troy Bolton, a regular human being who is imperfect and is going to make mistakes. You accepted me for all the flaws that I am and never expected more of me than for me to be myself.

"They say that beauty is something that you can't see, but you are the living embodiment of beauty, both inside and out. When strands of your hair fall to your face, I want to stop and brush them out of your eyes, just so I can see how full of love your eyes are filled with. The eyes are a passage inside a person's soul and when I look in your eyes, I see a gentle, kind, caring soul. A beautiful soul that can never be tainted by anything evil or rotten.

"You are so special to me Gabriella Montez. Whenever you smile at me, I feel like I can't do anything wrong in your eyes. Whenever you hold me close, I can feel that you truly love me. You're something that I would never want to let go. I'd be crazy to let you go.

"There are a lot of things in this world I do not know, but this I do. There are things that are meant to be, and I know that you and I are meant to be. It's in the way that your lips curl into a smile when I look in your eyes, it's in the way that you laugh whenever I try to be funny, it's in the way that you softly whisper that I'm your everything, it's in the way that you kiss me for no reason. It's because of you that I look forward to tomorrow, it's because of you that I live today, it's because of you that I continue to fight whenever I lose.

"Gabriella, you're my heart, my soul, my everything. You are the shining light that leads me through the dark tunnel of life. You are the loveliest rose in the garden, far more beautiful that all the rest. You are the music in me. I feel so blessed to have you in my life and I feel so lucky to call you the love of my life. If loving you is wrong, then I never want to be right."

Feeling tears welling in his eyes, his fingers trembled slightly as Troy slid the ring onto her finger. Looking up, Troy could see the glow that shone from Gabriella as she smiled. Taylor stepped forward, giving Gabriella the other ring that was on the pillow she was holding.

Gabriella held Troy's hand in hers and held the ring to his left ring finger. Her fingers shook slightly as she opened her mouth to say her vows. The sun's reflection could be seen on the black-blue color of the ocean, distorted as the waves rippled from the gently blowing wind.

"Troy, if I am the music in you, than you are the harmony to my melody. You saw pass the genius girl that I was and saw me as a person. You saw my flaws, but you didn't see them as flaws. You saw them as something that made me different, something that made me unique. You truly understand and it's the little things, like the notes, that show you care.

"Before you, before I moved to East High, I always wondered what true love meant. Did true love really even exist? You were my answered prayer. You showed me that everyone can find true love and that it will come to you at the most unexpected times.

"You listen to me whenever I feel like talking to someone, you wipe away my tears when I cry, you hold me tightly when we sleep at night, you tell me that I'm beautiful whenever I wake up, you say that I'm your diamond in the rough, you do the littlest things for me. Whenever I'm around you, I can feel something in the air, something that's only around when I'm with you. Being with you makes me feel that way.

"You've touch my heart so deeply and I can't thank God enough for you. When I'm scared and losing ground and when my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around. You are my shield through the storm, you are my friend and love that keeps me safe and warm, you are my strength when I'm weak, you are my will to help me carry on the fight, you are the arms that I run to for shelter from the rain, you are the truth that I know will never change, you are the shoulder that I lean on, you are my rock and foundation, you are the one that I turn to for help.

"Troy, you know how they say that good things take time, but now I know that really great things happen in a blink of an eye. I never thought that I could find the man of my dreams, that it was going to be impossible to find him, that he was the one in a million. You are my one in a million. It's because of you that I count the stars in the sky, it's because of you that I wake up every morning, it's because of you that I get out of bed every day. You are the reasons for my smile. You are the one in a million and I'm never going to let you go. I am and will be forever yours."

Tears of happiness started falling from her eyes as she slid the ring onto Troy's finger. Troy took his hand away and tenderly wiped away the tears that were cascading down her cheeks. Gabriella took a hold of his hand and pressed it against her cheek, smiling. Gabriella looked up and saw that Troy too was crying. She brought up her other hand and wiped them away.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest declared loudly so the rest of the congregation could hear, "You may kiss the bride."

They both looked at the priest for a second, who smiled warmly at them. They smiled back as a thank you. The lights in the lantern started to dimly show as the sun said its good-bye for the day when it finally dipped below the horizon, the pinks, yellows, and oranges lingering on for a few more minutes. As Kelsi started to play one of her own slower romantic arrangements, Troy and Gabriella lost themselves in a kiss, their first kiss as husband and wife, their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Bolton.

♥

"A toast to Troy and Gabriella!" Chad exclaimed, holding up his drink.

Gabriella and Troy had spent the excess of the money on some luxuries, like expensive wines and a stage for Kelsi to perform on. Troy insisted on a chocolate fountain, which they got and was popular amongst the younger children that were there, which included Troy and Chad. Everyone had changed into something less formal, something more suited for the beach. It really wasn't has if they were celebrating Troy and Gabriella's wedding reception, but more like they were having a party with old friends.

"To Troy and Gabriella!" Sharpay replied, holding up her drink. Every one of their friends did the same, raising their glass in toward the center of the table.

"To friends!" Taylor shouted.

"To dreams!" Ryan added.

"To love!" Troy said, his gaze fixed on Gabriella.

"To true love," Gabriella quietly said as they all clinked their glasses together and then drinking down heavily.

The sky was now a deep blue, stars dusted the skyline, shining like little diamonds against a velvet canvas. The many lanterns, which were modeled after the Chinese lanterns, were all now shining brightly. Gabriella turned her attention to the stage when Kelsi finished the number she was currently playing. Kelsi looked at her briefly and smiled before getting up and setting up a microphone. Ms. Montez walked onto the stage and cleared her throat.

"I would like to thank everyone who came to my daughter and her husband's reception, even though I had nothing to do with it. But now, I would like to dedicate a song to the couple of the hour so they can have their first dance as husband and wife."

The crowd applauded and called for Troy and Gabriella to get up on the dance floor. Troy took a hold of Gabriella's hand and guided her up to the dance floor. Kelsi was still by the piano for she had one more number to play, but the DJ started the music. Ms. Montez took a step down and joined Troy's parents as they watched their children step onto the spotlight. "Power of Love" by Celine Dion started to play softly.

_The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling by like thunder now..._

--

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck as he put his hands on her waist. They started to sway to the music, the bodies moving in time with the other. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Troy, I love you," she whispered, unheard by anyone else but Troy because of the music.

"Gabi, I love you too," Troy replied, holding her body closer to his. "And I'm so glad today finally came. Did I tell you that you look amazing?"

"Yes, you did Troy, this is about the 50th time now," Gabriella answered, closing her eyes and taking in the smell that as Troy Bolton.

--

_'Cause I'm your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can_

_Lost is how I'm feeling  
Lying in your arms  
When the world outside's  
Too much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you..._

--

Now, other colors of spotlights were joining the center one. Yellow, blue, green, orange, red, and purple started dancing around Troy and Gabriella. Mr. Bolton hugged his wife around the shoulders as she started to cry tears of joy. Ms. Montez was singing the words under her breath. This was the very song that she and Mr. Montez first danced to on their wedding, so it brought back many memories, happy memories.

--

_'Cause I'm your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been..._

--

Chad looked over to Taylor and nudged his head toward the dance floor. Taylor nodded in response and followed Chad out. Other couples started following the suit and soon Trevor and Christine, Sharpay and Jared, and Ryan and Rachael had joined Troy and Gabriella. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton also decided to joined their child.

Gabriella started crying to herself, which Troy noticed. He started to sing along quietly, whispering it into Gabriella's ears and running his fingers softly through her hair.

--

_The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear suddenly  
The feeling that I can't go on  
Is lights years away..._

--

Gabriella looked up, seeing that Troy was smiling brightly in the night. The lanterns illuminated his face, making him appear angelic. She smiled also, hugging him closer to her. She started to sing along with him.

Ms. Montez watched from the side, tears freely falling down her face. Never had she seen her daughter so happy. Never had she been so happy.

--

_Whenever you reach for me  
I'm gonna do all that I can_

_We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love_

--

The dance floor was now filled with other couples. Ms. Montez had been asked to dance by one of Troy's older relatives and she gladly accepted. They danced by Troy and Gabriella, who were also joined by his parents.

Troy and Gabriella's eyes were locked in a gaze as they both sang to each other.

--

_Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love_

--

When the song faded out, Troy and Gabriella once again lost themselves in a passionate kiss as everyone around them applauded. Kelsi once again set up the microphone and placed a stool in front of it.

As soon as they separated, Gabriella whispered "Wait here" to Troy and headed up on the stage. Troy knew what she was going to do, so did Sharpay and Taylor.

"I would want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for being here today to witness our wedding. Now, to everyone that is in love or is still looking for that one, I've written a song that I would like to dedicate to Troy and all my friends."

Gabriella took a hold of the microphone and sat down on the stool as Kelsi started playing the last piece she would have to play for the night.

_How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice or rationalize  
'Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me, where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
Can't believe it  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Tryin' to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
Than stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you pull out your velvet gloves_

_I fell drunk but I am sober  
And I'm smiling all over  
Every time that I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought that chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
Can't believe it  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Tryin' to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
Than stumbled into the arms of the one_

--

Troy watched as Gabriella sang, her heart in the song, her soul in the music. He looked around himself briefly, seeing everyone around him swaying in time to the music. Tears welled up in his eyes for the millionth time that day.

--

_I feel drunk but I am sober  
And I'm smiling all over  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the changes to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
Can't believe it  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Tryin' to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
Than stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're one in a million_

--

Breathing deeply, Gabriella closed her eyes, hearing the applause and accolade that the audience had given her. She looked down at her friends, Taylor and Sharpay were bawling their eyes out with a smile on their faces. Then she turned to Troy, who smiled and was clapping the loudest out of everyone. Behind him was her mother, crying just as she thought she would be.

"I want to thank Kelsi for playing for me," Kelsi stood up and received a round of applause, "my mother for supporting me throughout my whole career. And lastly I want to thank Troy for being my inspiration because without him, I would've been able to write this song or any of my other pieces."

Gabriella jumped off the stage and ran into Troy's arms, burying her head into his chest. Troy held her tightly, putting his lips to her forehead.

"Troy, I love you and you're my one in a million," Gabriella whispered.

"I love you too Gabi, and you're my one in a million."

* * *

Before I let you review, I want to say some more things (I'm in a talky mood today, aren't I?):

1) Thank goodness for spellchecker and grammar check. I wouldn't be able to live without them.  
2)The two songs used were: "Power of Love" by Celine Dion and "One in a Million" by Sandy Molling. Both of which I don't own.  
3)The was by far the hardest chapter in my life to write. I really didn't know how the vows should've went and it was really hard to connect my ideas together. So for inspiration, I went to look at lyrics of various love songs. That would probably explain why many things sound so familiar.  
4) Much of this was derived from my mom and dad's wedding back in '99. I would know, I was the flower girl. And they chose "Power of Love" as the song they first danced to.  
5) And lastly, to see the last of Christine's choices, go to my profile to see Taylor and Anya's dress!

Lotta love,  
Kat


	26. It's Just You and Me

_Hi Everyone! I'm glad that you enjoyed that last chapter! It was probably by far the best work I've ever had, that and my one-shot "Two Years Ago" which is also a Troyella. _

_Anyway, about this one. This takes place about two days after the wedding. It starts out in the morning where Gabriella in sitting on the bed. Let's continue with reading..._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

Gabriella sat down at her bedside, shuffling through the pictures that she picked up the pictures of the most amazing day of her life. Her wedding day, it's a day she would never forget. The butterflies that continually danced in her stomach during the whole ceremony, the way her body shook but stopped once Troy touched her, and the love in his eyes when he said 'I do.'

The sound of the shower could be heard from the bathroom. Troy had woken up a bit later than Gabriella so she had the time to shower and get ready before they would leave...for Hawaii. That was what they had spent the rest of the money on, their honeymoon.

AJ barked quietly and pushed the door open. He trotted over to Gabriella's feet and begged for her to pick him up. Gabriella smiled to herself and picked up her baby...well before they would actually have a real one. She placed him on her lap and continued looking at the pictures.

There were multiple ones of just Troy and Gabriella and they were both in so many of them. She came across one that caused her to chuckle. It showed Troy and Chad standing by the chocolate fountain and they had chocolate all over their faces. Gabriella and Taylor had some sweet kisses after that incident, where Troy still states that Chad started it.

AJ barked at the photo, as if he was laughing and snuggled closer into Gabriella's chest. She smiled down on him and pet his head.

"I'm so sorry that you missed all this fun AJ," Gabriella whispered, "And I'm sorry that I'm gonna have to leave you for a week. I wish I could take you with me, but me and Troy want some time to ourselves."

He turned his head and looked up at her. His eyes read "But I could leave you two alone. Please take me with you."

Gabriella giggled at the sight. Yeah, her baby was extremely bright. "No, I'm sorry but I can't. You'll have a good time with Sharpay."

Gabriella's cell phone rang, causing her to place AJ back on the floor and go over to her purse. "Hello?"

"Hey Gabs!"

"Hey Trevor. How's your trip back home?"

"We just took off. We'll be back in New Mexico in a couple hours. Anyway, how are you getting along?"

"I'm just waiting for Troy to finish so we could get going."

"Might I add that you looked absolutely stunning the other day? Troy's one lucky person."

"Thanks Trevor. Might I add that if Christine heard you, you would be dead right now?"

"I love Christine, but I'll never forget what we had, even though it's in the past. Listen, I'm not trying to come between you and Troy, but I just want you to know that I love you and always will."

"Aww...Trevor I love you too, but not that way. I love Troy and he's the only one that my heart belongs to."

"I know. I've gotta go, but I hope you have fun on your honeymoon!"

"Bye Trevor."

"Bye Gabs."

They both hung up and Gabriella placed the phone down on the drawer, letting out a sigh. Trevor still loved her, even after all those years. It must've killed him to see her go down the aisle and marry Troy, but he never said anything, not even when the priest ask if anyone had an objection.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Troy asked, lifting her up around the waist.

"Troy! Put me down!" Gabriella screamed, her feet flailing helplessly.

"I heard the sigh," Troy retaliated, placing her feet down on the floor and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "What's wrong?"

"It's Trevor..."

"What? Is he alright? The plane didn't get in an accident, did it?"

"No, nothing like that." Gabriella walked over to the bed and plopped down on it, her hair spreading out across the bed. "It's the fact that he still loves me."

"He does? I thought that I had Christine?"

"He loves her too, but he just told me that he still loved me. That he'll never forget what we had that he will always love me. It must've hurt him so much to see me walk down that aisle."

Troy sat down beside her. "What about you?" he asked carefully, not wanting a recap of that one summer.

"I mean sure, yeah he's my _first_ love, but nothing will ever come between me and my _true_ love."

"Who's this true love? Have I met him yet? And doesn't he know that we're married?" Troy joked, lying down beside her.

Gabriella laughed, turning to her side and drawing circles on Troy's chest. "Yes, you know him. Yes, you've met him. And yes, he knows that we're married."

"I'm gonna go beat this guy to a bloody pulp. Who is he?" Troy continued, stifling his laughter.

"No, you shouldn't go beat him into a bloody pulp. If you do, I wouldn't be able to go to Hawaii with him."

"He's stealing our honeymoon too? Okay, now this guy's gonna get it," Troy kidded, "Who is he?"

"The man I'm married to, a certain Troy Bolton."

"Well, okay that makes everything better," Troy answered. He placed a tender kiss on her lips, which she didn't hesitate to return. He climbed on top of her, letting his hand slip down the backside of her jeans.

After a minute or so of allowing him to grope her butt, Gabriella pushed him away, smiling. "You know you're a bad influence for our baby."

"We have a baby?"

"I meant our little puppy AJ, who was smart enough to probably smart enough to leave the room," Gabriella replied, "Not saying that I didn't enjoy it or anything because I did, but you should probably be more careful in the future." She got up and readjusted her jeans and went over the suitcases, checking to make sure that everything they need for the trip was away.

"Gabriella, I waited for months! _Months_! _Several long grueling months_. Months where I almost exploded from waiting. Couldn't I have just a little fun?"

Gabriella got up and placed a quick peck on his lips. "I didn't say that you couldn't have fun. I just said that you should've been more careful when you wanted to have fun."

"Fine, you win. I'll just wait for Hawaii when we're all alone. No body to walk in on us, which would be totally scary might I add, and no little puppies to worry about. Just you and me."

"You know what? You sound a little too eager."

Troy and Gabriella laughed, bringing down the bags that they needed for the trip downstairs. They found AJ sleeping soundly in his little bed and Gabriella gave him a little pat on the head. The doorbell rang and Troy went over to answer it.

It was Chad and Taylor, although Taylor did have this wary look in her face. Gabriella showed up beside Troy and instantly knew that Taylor couldn't come into the house.

"Hey Chad, Taylor! What brings you over?" Troy asked, opening the door wider to allow Chad and Taylor in.

"We just wanted to say bye before you went away for the week," Chad answered, taking a step in.

"I'll stay out here with you Taylor," Gabriella quickly said to make sure that her friend wouldn't be left out.

Troy and Chad ventured inside the house and closed the door behind them as the girls went to the backyard by the pond. Once they took a seat by the gently running water, Taylor pulled her friend into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Gabi!" she exclaimed, nearly choking her friend.

"I'll miss you too Tay!" Gabriella responded, letting her friend hug her.

Taylor get go of Gabriella's neck and took a hold of her friend's hands. "To tell you I would miss you wasn't the only thing that I came over to tell you."

"What else would you want to tell me?" Gabriella asked, a questionable look on her face.

"Have you and Troy done 'it' yet?"

Gabriella looked around her, her eyes wondering around the garden before answering. "Umm...no. Why?"

"Well, when you do decide that you want to do 'it'..." Taylor pulled her friend closer to her, whispering in her ears.

----------------------------

"How long until you two leave?" Chad asked, pouring himself some soda.

"In a couple hours. We've still gotta meet Sharpay and drop AJ off that with her," Troy answered, taking a seat by the kitchen table.

Walking over to AJ's bed, Chad bent down and examined the dog. "I guess this is AJ?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"So you're telling me that this is the dog that kept interrupting you every time that you and Gabriella got cozy?"

"Hey, he's a smart dog. Learned to leave us alone now too."

"Wow! That is a smart dog. Too bad I couldn't pet sit him for you. Taylor's allergic to dog fur."

"I've heard," Troy replied. Chad took a seat next to his best friend and kicked back, putting his feet on the table, taking a sip from his soda.

--------------------------

"No way!" Gabriella shouted, pulling away from her friend. "Where did you come up with that idea?!"

"Just a little something that Sharpay told me about. Gets them every time," Taylor answered, grinning.

"It's genius!"

"Well, you know Sharpay. She's always had a knack for things that are more socially accepted."

"That reminds me, we've gotta go drop AJ off with Sharpay before we go."

"I probably should get going anyway," Taylor answered, getting up. "But before I officially go, I'm gonna give you this." She handed her friend a box and gave her a wink. "I think you'll know when to use it."

Gabriella watched as her friend walked away and went to the front door, ringing it and waited for Chad. _"How does she come up with these things?"_

----------------------------

"Gabi! Come on! We're gonna be late for the flight!" Troy called, pulling her along by the wrist.

"Hold on Troy! I've just gotta give Sharpay one more thing!" Gabriella yanked her wrist away, allowing Troy to go give their tickets to the lady at the desk in their terminal. She walked over to Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi, giving each of them a hug. "Bye you guys! I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"I'm gonna miss you too Gabriella," Ryan said, embracing one of his friends in a hug.

"I hope you and Troy have a fun one in Hawaii," Kelsi stated.

"I hope you have a great tour. Thanks for playing at my wedding. You sounded amazing," Gabriella answered.

"Thank you and I will." Kelsi and Ryan both walked away, heading toward Kelsi's terminal for when she would leave.

"Sharpay, before you go, please take care of AJ. He's like a baby to me."

"Don't worry Gabriella. I'll take amazing care of AJ. I'll treat him like he was one of my own," Sharpay answered, holding him in her hands.

"Thank you Sharpay. I dunno know how to repay you," Gabriella answered, petting AJ on the head.

"Don't sweat it. Go. Just have fun on your honeymoon," Sharpay replied, placing AJ down on the floor and embracing her friend in a hug.

"Good bye Sharpay," Gabriella returned her friends hug before turning her attention to the puppy on the floor. "Bye-bye to you little AJ. Mommy will miss you so much!"

AJ barked in reply and gave Gabriella's hand a good lick on her hand before she started heading toward the desk. Gabriella placed her bag down on the floor and showed the lady her ID.

Sharpay watched her friends talk it out with the lady when she got a phone call. It was her boyfriend. She took a seat down on the chair, temporary forgetting about everything.

-------------------------

Ryan returned to the spot where Sharpay was, but he noticed that something was missing. Sharpay was missing one person...or rather a certain puppy she was supposed to look after.

"Shar, where's AJ?"

Sharpay looked down at her wrist. The red leash had disappeared. AJ had gotten loose from her. Both Ryan and Sharpay ran over to the main desk and asked if anyone had reported a spotting of a little yorkie. They had the entire security guard search the area, nothing. That only meant one thing.

---------------------------

"The doors have now been locked. May everyone please fasten their seatbelts? The plane will be taking off momentarily," the pilot reported over the speakers.

Gabriella and Troy both fastened their seatbelts, entwining their fingers together.

"Hawaii, here we come," Troy stated, stealing a quick kiss from his wife's lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hm...where could AJ have gone off to? That is probably the question on your mind. Well, I'm the only one with a definate answer right now. That and what Taylor told Gabriella. Let's just say I'm gonna have fun with the next couple chapters. _

_While I'm thinking of that, there are probably gonna be 3 -4 chapters of this story left. Maybe some more if I can think of a couple things, but there are gonna be less than 10 chapters left. Which is a bad thing. _

_But the good thing is that it will give me time to work on the new Troyella ideas that I have in my head. Just a brief announcement for you guys. Hope you have fun reading the rest of this. And please review. I don't normally ask, but I am for this chapter. I just really want to know if you guys are on the same wavelength as me on where AJ is._

Lotta love,  
Kat


	27. Or Not

Hi everyone!

I have a feeling that there will only be two maybe three tops chapters left. But I need some help, if you guys want three more chapters, I need an idea for what they could do in Hawaii. I mean, one solid idea where I could write a ton on and work with and mess around with.

Also, I'm sorry about being late with my updates. I don't get a lot of work done on the weekends and right now I've developed something. So I'm not gonna be able to update as frequently as I used to. Plus I'm at a writer's block for my other stories. So if you've read my Chaylor, can you help me?

So please, before I finish it off, I'm asking for just one little thing. What would you really like to see them do in Hawaii? Please send in any ideas!

On with the chapter! Where did AJ disappear off to? Most of you guys guessed it!

--------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

"It is now safe to turn on all electronic technology," the pilot then read off some statistics like how high they were and now much time it is until they would reach their destination, "It is also now safe to wander freely along the lengths of the plane. I hope you enjoy the rest of your flight."

Gabriella looked out the window. She could the clouds as if they were a sea of white cotton candy below her. Then off in the distance, she saw a cloud in a very familiar shape. It looked exactly like her puppy, AJ, whenever he bent in his head pleadingly. She turned her head to look at Troy, who was now munching on his complimentary bag of salted peanuts.

"I'm gonna call Sharpay and ask how she's dealing with AJ," Gabriella said, bending down and picking up her purse.

"You know what Gabi?" Troy stated after swallowing the peanuts, "Sometimes it seems that you care more about that dog than you do about me."

Pulling a strand of her hair back behind her ears, Gabriella lifted her bag on her lap. "Troy, you know that I love you more than anything in the world. I've gotten the ring to prove it," Gabriella replied, pointing to her wedding ring on her left finger. "If I cared more about AJ than I did you, I don't think I would've said I do."

"I'm just glad that we didn't take AJ along," he responded, put his arm around her shoulders, "because I'd have to worry about you worry about him. But it's just you and me...and you're all mine."

Gabriella smiled and placed a loving kiss on Troy's hand and then placed one on Troy's lips. She was also glad that they didn't take AJ along too and that they were going to have some time to themselves...that was until she heard a distinct bark emit from her bag.

Troy pulled away, a confused look on his face. "Gabriella, did your purse just bark?"

"Don't be silly Troy. Purses don't bark," she answered, trying to convince herself that she didn't hear it. "It was probably some else's dog. But I should call and check on how Sharpay's doing with him."

"Yeah, you're probably right. AJ's with Sharpay. There's no way that he's on the plane," Troy held onto her hand tightly, also trying to convince himself that he hadn't heard it.

As Gabriella grasped the opening of her purse, another bark could be heard. They looked at each other in worry. AJ was with Sharpay, wasn't he? There was no way that he got on the plane. Another bark was heard and then a head popped out of the opening. It was the same brown and black head of that Yorkshire terrier that Gabriella had rescued from the rain, the same Yorkshire terrier that was supposed to be with Sharpay, the same Yorkshire terrier that wasn't supposed to be on the plane to Hawaii with them.

AJ jumped out of the bag and settled into Gabriella's lap. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

"He didn't..." Troy stated in disbelief, looking down that the puppy.

"He did," Gabriella answered, digging in her purse for her cell phone. "Sharpay was supposed to keep watch over him. How could he have gotten on the plane?" she rambled, taking out her cell phone and punching in Sharpay's cell number.

"Gabi, I don't know if pets are allowed on the plane," Troy answered, poking his head into the aisle and looking for any sign of a stewardess. "Maybe we should hide him."

Listening to the other line ring, Gabriella nodded and pulled out the blankets that they supplied her with and draped it over AJ, who didn't put up a fuss. She waited patiently, hearing the line ring about another five times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" It was Ryan, not Sharpay.

"Hi Ryan, how are you?"

"I'm good. What about you guys? Having a good trip so far?"

"You could say that there was some unexpected turn of events happening. Listen, where is Sharpay?"

"Oh, she's right here. Lemme get her for you," Ryan stated. Sound of feet shuffling could be heard.

"Hello?" It was Sharpay this time around.

"Hey Shar. How are you?"

"Good," she answered unconvincingly, her voice turning high and slightly squeaky, "How about you?"

"Troy and I are doing fine also," Gabriella said, trying to let her anger get the best of her. "How is my little baby?"

"Ummm...Gabriella, I have something to --" Sharpay started, but she was cut off as Gabriella interrupted.

"Wait, why am I asking you when I could check up on his when he's sitting here on my lap?" Gabriella stated forcefully. "Shar, how could you?"

"I'm sorry Gabi. I guess I got distracted. I didn't even know that he'd gotten on the plane until after airport security checked the entire place and the surrounding area. They asked me if it was my dog and I said that I was just pet sitting him for a friend who just got on a flight. The guy told me he probably just followed you and we went over to your terminal, but your plane already took off. There wasn't anything that we could do," Sharpay explained quickly, only taking one breath between all the statements.

"You're lucky that you're back in New York and that I'm on a plane or otherwise I'd --" Gabriella was interrupted when the stewardess arrived and asked if they would've liked something to eat. Gabriella shook her head no and returned to Sharpay. "You're one lucky friend right now."

"I'm sorry Gabi, I don't know why, but I kinda forgot that I had him at the airport," Sharpay quickly said. "Listen I've gotta go. I hope you have a good time on the rest of your honeymoon! Bye!"

"Don't you --" she heard a click on the other line as Sharpay hung up. Gabriella stared at the phone incredulously and stuffed it back in her purse. Lifting up the blanket, she gave AJ a gentle pat on the head. "What are we gonna do with you?"

AJ looked up at her with his black puppy dog eyes. He walked over and nuzzled his head into Gabriella's stomach, causing wrinkles to appear in her shirt.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Troy asked, patting AJ on the head.

Looking back and forth between Troy and AJ, Gabriella let out a sigh. "I guess he'll just have to stay with us for the week."

"What?!" Troy shouted quietly, keeping his voice to a level where only he and Gabriella could hear what he was saying. "But you said that it was just gonna be me and you."

"I know that I said that Troy," Gabriella unbuckled her seatbelt, "But what else could we do with him?"

"Couldn't we find a place for him or something?" Troy answered, also unbuckling his own seat belt. "Like a nice doggy spa or something?"

Gabriella held AJ in her hands defensively. "No way am I letting my little AJ stay with someone I don't know. He's staying with us."

"But Gabriella, our honeymoon, just us, waiting very very _long_ months," Troy said, watching as she got up and walked past him into the aisle. He took a hold of her hand and kissed it tenderly, "You said that we could..."

"I know Troy, but what else could we do? I just don't feel comfortable leaving him alone with people I don't know. You can wait another week, can't you?" Gabriella asked, bending down to his level for he was still sitting. "I'm really sorry Troy."

Troy watched as she walked to the bathroom. She turned and gave him a small apologetic smile before opening the door and heading in. Folding his arms across his chest, Troy looked over and noticed that AJ was scratching at the seat as if he was looking for something. He bent down to the dog's level. "You know this is all your fault, right?"

AJ stopped digging into the leather and looked at Troy, his head tilted to the side.

"Your innocent face," Troy whispered in a semi-menacing tone, "That face won't work on me," he said as if he was talking more to an evil mastermind than a puppy, "I've got my eyes on you."

AJ just barked loudly and did a little hop. Troy looked around himself cautiously, making sure that no one was looking in his direction, and placed the blankets over AJ's head. Gabriella had returned and nudged Troy on the leg, asking him to allow her some room to let her walk to her seat. She picked up AJ (while holding the blanket over him) and placed him on her lap. After making sure that AJ was situated comfortably on her lap, Gabriella leaned over and placed her head on Troy's shoulder. She looked up and saw that he didn't even acknowledge her, his arms folded over her chest.

"I'm sorry Troy, but what else can I do?" Gabriella begged, reaching up and turning Troy toward her. "Don't do this to me. I love you."

Troy shook her off him and turned away. He didn't bother saying anything, even though he did feel a little selfish.

Gabriella stared at Troy, feeling a bit hurt that he was ignoring her. She put her head against the window and let out a sigh, wondering how she was going to get through the rest of this week.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Troy questioned, putting his arm around her and pulling her toward him. "I heard the sigh."

Gabriella looked up hopefully at him. She saw smile on his face. "You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not," Troy answered, placing a kiss on her forehead, "You're my lovely wife that I love. Plus it's not you that I'm angry at."

"You're not mad at AJ, are you?" she asked protectively.

"Nah, it's not his fault that he got on this plane," Troy responded, petting AJ on the head as he appeared from beneath the blanket. "It's all Sharpay's fault."

Gabriella laughed along with Troy as he ran his fingers through her hair. "So, a week from now?" he asked cheekily.

-----------------

It was about the evening the next day when Troy and Gabriella walked out of the airport (AJ hidden again in Gabriella's bag) and headed over to a rental car company. They picked up the keys to the car they borrowed for the week and drove down to the beach.

Gabriella thought that they were heading over to a hotel, but was she in for a surprise. Troy had arranged for them to vacation in a beach house away from the city, hidden behind all the trees, but only five minutes from the main city.

Looking over, Troy noticed that AJ was again in Gabriella's arms and that she was looking out the window at the palm trees that had lined the road.

------------------

"Close your eyes," Troy called as they approached their destination.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Is it a surprise?"

"You can say that. Now close your eyes or you'll have to wear the blindfold," Troy scolded.

"Okay, I'll close my eyes," Gabriella answered, doing so.

"No peeking, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and they rode the last minute or so of the ride in silence.

"Okay, don't open your eyes yet, but we're here." Troy got out of the car and headed over to Gabriella's side, opening to door for her. He took her hand and guided her onto her feet and then covered her eyes with his own hands.

"Hey! Troy, what's going on? What's so special about this hotel?"

"You'll see. Come on, let's go."

With one hand over her eyes, Troy took a hold of Gabriella's hand with his free one. Gabriella could feel the sand shift beneath her feet underneath her sandals. She could also feel water spraying against the bare skin of her shoulders as the breeze blew through her hair.

"Troy, we're not at a hotel, are we?" The only answer she received as Troy pulling her along at a faster pace. "Troy, answer me!"

"Okay, okay," Troy replied, stopping her while keeping his one hand over her eyes, "Welcome to vacation home a la Bolton!"

When Troy removed his hand, Gabriella's mouth dropped in amazement. Apparently vacation home a la Bolton was beachfront vacation house. The dark navy blue exterior contrasted against the green of the trees surrounding the area. The red tiling reflected the beauty in the evening sky as the sun dropped from its place in the sky.

"No way," Gabriella cried in a hush tone, "No way...no way...no way!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, running over to her husband, nearly choking him to death. "Troy! A beach house! No way!"

Troy received his ecstatic wife and held her close. "It was nothing really. The hardest thing was keeping it a secret from you and convincing you let me take care of the hotel details."

Gabriella was still speechless. She ran into the home, the door slamming behind her. Troy grinned, glad that at least he pleased his wife in one way. He followed Gabriella in and found her sprawled out on the bed. Climbing in beside her, Troy reached over and pulled her beside him.

"You like?" he asked, his lips brushing against her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Yeah, I approve," Gabriella answered, placing butterfly kisses along Troy's cheeks.

"I'm glad that it meets your approval. Isn't this better than staying in a stuffy hotel room where there are other people in the rooms next to us?" he replied, leaving a trail of tender kisses along her arms running up to her neck. He placed a loving kiss on her lips, which she returned gladly.

Gabriella let out a little giggle as Troy's tongue asked for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly and allowed him to play with her for a little bit, getting lost in the intimate kiss. Her fingers ran through his hair as his fingers skated along the lengths of her sides, sliding below her shirt and massaging her firm stomach. A soft moan escaped Gabriella's lips as Troy's lips returned to hers and his hand ventured further up her shirt.

A quiet bark could be heard from outside and there was faint scratching on the walls of the house.

"Troy," Gabriella called softly, her hand pushing against his chest, "We can't now..."

"Gabi," Troy answered, wrapping his arms around her tighter and pulling her closer to him, "Please, just for one moment, can it just be us?"

AJ howled from outside and the scratching became louder and louder.

"I so want it to be just the two of us right now," she replied between kisses, pushing him harder, "but it isn't. We can't leave him out there alone. Someone could take him from me."

"But he's taking you from me," he said, his voice shaky as he released her. "I thought that it was just gonna be you and me here in Hawaii. I know that it isn't your fault that AJ got on the plane, but for an hour, not even an hour, can't it just be the two of us? In this room?"

The whimpering from outside got louder. Gabriella got up off from the bed and walked over to the door. "I'm sorry Troy, but I can't leave him alone since he's with us. I don't feel comfortable leaving him with people I don't even know," she opened the door, "I really wish that it was just the two of us right now, but it isn't. I'm so sorry Troy."

Troy watched as she left the room and walked down the stairs to the front door and picked up AJ, bringing him inside. He got up and walked over to the window, the sky turning into a pale orange was the sun neared its end for the day. He let out a deep sigh and climbed on the edge of the window frame, his feet dangling from the window. Off in the distance, he saw a couple riding their boat, sharing a kiss in the sunlight. _"That was supposed to be us."_ He looked back and saw that Gabriella had returned with AJ in her hands, setting him on their bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is the honeymoon ruined? All because of AJ, well actually Sharpay?

Please send in an idea that I could work with and mess around with! Any and all help is appreciated!

Lotta love,  
Kat


	28. Decision Time

I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I've been very busy because I'm leaving for vacation tonight. So, this is gonna be the last update for a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

Gabriella clutched the new tote bag that Troy had bought for her as they exited a boutique. She reached over and stole a sweet kiss from his lips. "Thanks Troy," she said, placing her head on his shoulders as they walked down the street.

"It was no problem, Gabi. Anything for my girl," Troy answered, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

The sun shone brightly in the sky as the two lovers (plus their puppy, who wasn't supposed to be there with them) headed down the street to their car. Troy opened the door for Gabriella, allowing for her to slide in. He picked up AJ and placed him on her lap, closing the door behind him. He stepped onto the street, checked to make sure that it was safe to make the trip around to the driver side of the car, and got in the car, starting it and pulling out into the empty street.

Driving along the road, they passed a pet care vicinity, the same vicinity that they passed everyone morning before they went to eat breakfast, the same vicinity that would launch them into the same debate that they had everyday.

"Gabi, it's our last day here. For one day, just one day, can't we leave him there for one day?" Troy begged, pointing out the place to her.

"Troy, we've been over this. There is no way that I'm going to leave AJ with people I don't know," Gabriella retorted.

Troy opened his mouth to say something, but closed it because he knew that he wouldn't be able to change her mind. He leaned back, blocking the sun from going into his eyes. The rest of the ride was ridden in silence, the only sound being the wind as it blew over the cracks of the open windows. Gabriella looked over and saw the dismal look in his eyes, feeling the regret that she had been feeling all week. She sat back, holding the puppy that they were arguing about in her hands, feeling maybe that for one night, she could bear to part with him.

"Troy," she quietly said, her voice breaking the silence that they fell into.

"Yeah Gabriella?" Troy parked next to the restaurant, taking the keys out of the ignition.

"Nothing. Just thank you for putting up with me all week. It's just that I can't..."

"It's alright Gabi," Troy simply said, pushing away the fact that it wasn't really alright in his mind.

"You serious?" Gabriella asked, studying the lines of his face, searching for any signs that he was lying to her.

"Yeah. I mean, you're my wife and I love you. If I was any good of a husband, I'd let you go do what you wanna do and support you," Troy answered, reaching over and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "So don't worry about it."

Gabriella looked up at him. She could tell he was lying. Nothing physical told her, but she could tell that he was lying. He wanted her to leave AJ at the pet care place, he wanted her to change her mind...and to be honest, she wanted to too. But there was something inside her that wouldn't let her let go of her puppy, her baby.

She was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Troy walk out of the car, head over to her side, and open her door. It wasn't until he walked over, opened her door, and scooped her up in his strong arms that she noticed that her environment changed. She blinked and smiled, wrapping her arms around Troy's neck, feeling like the luckiest person in the world because she had a husband that would lie just to make her happy.

Now tonight was going to be her turn to make Troy happy while also satisfying a need that she's had for the longest time.

------------

"Gabi, I'm gonna go head out along the shoreline," Troy shouted, opening the front door of the home.

"Okay!" she shouted back, looking down the stairs.

"Aren't you coming this time?" he called back, holding the door open and waiting for her.

"Not this time," Gabriella answered, walking to the closet and pulling something out. "I'm gonna go do something."

Troy closed the door, walking up the stairs. "Are you sure? I mean, this is really the only time we have to ourselves." He spied a wrapped box in Gabriella's hands, which was quickly hidden behind her back.

"I know, but I've got to really do this," she replied, backing herself toward the wall to further conceal the package in her hands. "Just go ahead without me today. Go take a swim."

"If you're not comin', there's really no point in me going," Troy took a step closer to her, only causing her to move to her right, almost falling on top of the bed. "Besides, I can just stay here and help you with...whatever you're doing."

"No, don't. You don't need to stay," Gabriella responded quickly. She needed to get him out of the house or else it really wouldn't be a surprise for him.

"Why? What if I just wanted to spend some time with my wife?" Troy took another step forward, causing Gabriella to take another step back, this time she toppled onto the bed. The package slipped from her grasp and landed on the pillow. Before Troy could get a good look at it, Gabriella took the pillow and covered it again.

"Because this is something I have to do alone," Gabriella finally said, revealing just a tiny bit of the plan that was still brewing in her mind.

"Really? What is it?" Troy asked curiously, leaning against the wall.

"Ummm..." Gabriella slowly said, trying to think of a cover-up for the real reason, but her mind came to a point blank.

Seeing how nervous he was making her, Troy pushed himself off the wall and when over to Gabriella, sitting beside her. "Okay, I'll go. Come out whenever you're finished, alright?" he stated, bending down and giving her a pleasant kiss, "You'll know where to find me."

Sitting up, Gabriella pulled Troy into another passionate kiss. As she pulled away, she licked her lips. "Of course I know where to find you. Now, can you just go?" she asked, pushing him toward the door after helping him up.

"Okay, okay," Troy said, walking down the stairs. Once he arrived at the door, he took Gabriella's hand, peeling them off his shoulders. "Just make sure that you keep an eye on AJ. Make sure that he doesn't get out of this house, or else we'd never find him again."

Gabriella glanced over at AJ, smiling mischievously, knowing exactly what she was going to do with him. "Don't worry. I won't lose him."

"Alright Gabi. I'll see you later tonight. We'll go eat somewhere nice tonight."

_"That is if we aren't busy," _Gabriella thought, bouncing on her toes, waiting for Troy to leave. "Okay, okay. You should really get going! Don't be late!" She pushed him out the door, slamming it behind her. AJ strode up to her, standing up on his hind legs and scratched her knees. Gabriella picked him up, taking him up the stairs with her. She laid him down on the floor in the bedroom, locking the door behind her. After opening the gift that Taylor had given her and laying it out on the bed, she walked over to the window and climbed on the edge of the window frame, sitting on it.

"I'm so sorry AJ, but this is something that I have to do," Gabriella told AJ, who was standing beside the window where she was, "But this is in the best interest for me and Troy. Who knows, you might even get a friend to play with and we might even have a real baby."

Gabriella sat at the window, letting a smile crawl on her lips. She watched as Troy walked away from the house, stopping along the shoreline. He stood at the edge of the water and bent to his knees, searching for something.

"What's he doing?" Gabriella said quietly to herself, straining to get a better look.

Troy bent down on his knees, dipping his hands into the water. It seemed to Gabriella that Troy was digging in the wet sand for something, which he was. With a triumphant face, Troy pulled his hands out of the sand, holding a seashell in his hands. He dried up his hands and the shell on his shirt and got up, walking away from the water.

"What's he doing now?" she asked again.

Brushing the sand off his hands, Troy sat down at a dry patch of sand and began to draw something. Gabriella leaned forward (without falling out the second story window) and read aloud what Troy wrote as he wrote them.

"T...R...O...Y... Okay, Troy... A...N...D... Troy and... G...A...B...R..."

She didn't need Troy to finish to know that he was writing out their names, but he didn't stop there.

"A...R...E... Are... I...N... Are in... L...O...V...E..."

Gabriella sat back against the frame, holding her hand to her heart, moved by the extremely sweet gesture.

"Troy and Gabriella are in LOVE. Awww, that's so sweet!"

Troy wasn't finished yet. He stood up and walked over his name, embedding the shell firmly in the sand and dragging it along as he made his way around. Gabriella leaned forward again and saw that Troy was drawing a heart, completed with the point and feathers of the arrow.

"He is so sweet and loving!" Gabriella wanted to shout that she loved him for doing that, but she couldn't. Troy thought that she was working and not watching him.

Troy got up, brushing the dry sand off his hands, and stood back, admiring his work. Then he started for the shoreline, taking off his shirt and dropping it on the sand. He dove into the ocean's water and stood up, shaking the water from his hair.

Gabriella wanted to sit there and watch him the rest of the afternoon, but she had to get to work. Forcing herself back into the room, Gabriella grabbed the car keys and her purse. She picked up AJ's leash and collar and put them on the dog.

Making sure that the door was locked, Gabriella picked up AJ in her hands. "Guess what? You're gonna stay somewhere else tonight. I'm sorry AJ, but this is just...business."

AJ looked up at her, his head bent at an angle. He let out a little whimper, but didn't struggle as Gabriella put him in her bag.

"Now please be quiet. We don't want Troy to hear us," Gabriella whispered, looking out the window. Troy was still in the water, swimming away. She climbed on the window frame and grabbed on the closet tree branch, climbing onto it and making her way down the tree.

Landing softly on the sand, Gabriella looked out into the water. Troy wasn't anyway to be seen right now, so Gabriella suspected that he dove further out in the water. She when over to the sand drawing and wrote a little note using the seashell that Troy had used.

AJ poked his head out of the bag as Gabriella made her way to the car. Gabriella pushed his little head back in the bag and opened the car door, sliding in and putting the key in the ignition. She pulled onto the rode and drove in the direction of the city.

--------------

The sun was close to setting as Troy walked out of the water. He grabbed his shirt and slipped it over his head, walking over to his sand drawing. He noticed a little extra writing beside the seashell.

"Love the drawing that you made. I wish that I could've made one, but I'm not as artistically talented as you. I hope you have fun tonight! I know I will!" Troy read aloud, feeling the sun on his back. He knew that Gabriella had to have done it, but when did she find the time to and how could he have not seen her? And what does she mean by 'I know I will!'?" She doesn't know where he was taking her.

Troy shrugged the question off and headed toward his home. He opened the door, expecting to be greeted warmly by AJ, but AJ was nowhere to be seen.

"That's odd. Where's AJ?" Troy heard humming from upstairs. "He's probably upstairs with Gabriella."

Walking up the stairs, Troy tried to open the door, only to find that it was locked. "Gabi? What are you doing? And why is the door locked?"

"I'm changing! Just go downstairs and wait for me!"

"Okay," Troy answered in a questioning tone, "but you don't even know where we're going."

"That won't matter. Just go downstairs and wait for me."

"Alright, but where is AJ?"

"Don't worry about him. Just wait for me!"

Troy, extremely confused, walked back downstairs and sat down on the couch. He looked around for AJ, who was nowhere to be seen in the house. "Ummm...where did that dog disappear off to?" he wondered, scratching the top of his head. He heard the door open upstairs and walked over to the steps, his eyes still scanning the ground for any sign of the puppy.

"Ohh Troy..." Gabriella sang, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Gabi, did AJ get out of the...?" Troy's jaw dropped as he saw what Gabriella was wearing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter. Now, what is Gabriella up to? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter, won't you?

I might not be about to update anytime soon. So, please be patient.

Lotta love,  
Kat


	29. Adult Ceremony

Ello all!

I'm sorry for the delay in the update. I had hoped to update after I came back, but 1) I hadn't written a chapter over vacation and 2) School started. That will be the main reason that I won't be able to update so frequently. School really consumes my time.

So enjoy this chapter. I think it's a major improvement compared to my other stuff.

**AN: **The words in italics that Gabriella sings are the lyrics to another verison of Vanessa's "Let's Dance." It replaces the 2nd verse: Just like that, Don't hold back, Get crazy I'm a fool. We'll have fun, All day long, and then we'llstill want more.

-------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

Gabriella stood at the top of the stairs, wearing nothing by a lacy black bra and a tiny strip of clothing people would call _underwear_, or rather a _thong_. She had a black satin robe folded over her arm, the material glossy in the low light. Her skin shimmered as the light reflected off each individual speck of glitter that she applied to her body. Her hair bounced against the olive tone of her skin as she made her way down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom, she hung the robe on the edge of the railing and settled her back into Troy's still chest.

Troy gulped in air, making up for his lack of breathing from when he was watching Gabriella make her slow descent down the stairs. He blinked several times, giving his eyes the moisture they were deprived of.

"Gab--" he whispered before he was _shhed_ by Gabriella.

"_Move slowly_," she sang, taking a hold of hands in hers. Feeling his breath hot against the skin of her cheek, she slid his hands across her stomach. His fingers shook as they glided over her tight skin. She let them rest on the edge of her thigh, feeling his body shake rapidly.

Allowing his hands rest on that spot, Gabriella brought up her hand, running it along his neck, behind his ears, and letting it slide to his chin. Turning his head toward hers, she captured his lips in a sweet kiss, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"_So hold me,_" she crooned quietly. Capturing his lips again, she ran her hands through his hair, feeling his hands skate along the slides of her body. She heard him let a small moan escape from his lips as she wound a slender leg around his. Her lips left his, venturing down along his chin and neck. She felt him go hard against her leg, knowing the pleasure that she was giving him. Smiling, she returned to his lips, licking them before placing her lips on top of his.

Troy closed his eyes, feeling Gabriella's tongue asking for entrance, which he granted eagerly. Her hands slid down to his chest as she moved even closer to him, leaving no room between their bodies. When his hands traveled up the lines of her back and found the clasp of her bra, she abruptly pulled away, leaving him wanting more.

Gabriella stepped back and put on the robe, tying the strap tightly around her waist. She walked into the other room, looking back seductively, tempting him to follow.

After shaking off the shock, Troy followed her into the other room. He couldn't help but notice how short the robe was, but it left him just enough room to let his imagination run wild. When he walked in, he found her on the couch, sitting with her legs folded behind her, all her hair behind one ear, looking vulnerable. Gabriella motioned him to sit next to her, patting the seat beside her.

He took his seat, pushing back the urge to toss her down and pull of the robe. "Gabi, what's going--," Troy started, but his words were cut off as Gabriella reached over and placed another gentle kiss on his lips. He was left feeling just as defenseless as she looked sitting on the seat.

But every time Troy made another move to take it further, Gabriella would pull away suddenly, leaving him with just a larger appetite for her body. When he reached over to pull at the tie around her waist, Gabriella backed off and settled her head into his chest.

His heart beat faster than it ever had in his life, his body shivered slightly, and his breathing became shallow and hurried. Even if she still hadn't given it to him yet, it was amazing how much ecstasy his body was experiencing from this little game.

"Troy," she called quietly, her head still on his chest, her legs barely touching his. She looked up at him, returning to his seat beside him.

"Yeah Gabriella?" he answered, missing the weight of her body on his.

Placing a finger on his chest and drawing a line down, she tugged at the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up. Her hand found the button of his jeans. She pulled it apart and undid the zipper. Teasing him with one loving kiss, she laid down over on his legs, putting her head on the couch cushion. She lifted a slender leg and placed it around his neck.

"This is not the Gabriella Montez that I met in high school," Troy stated, leaving a trail of tender kisses on her leg.

After he said that statement, Gabriella sat up, withdrawing her leg and sitting on his lap. She could tell that he was still hard as she settling her head into the crook of his neck. "No. This is the Gabriella Bolton that you married," she retorted smartly.

Letting a small smile crawl onto his lips, Troy put his arms around her.

"You seem tense Troy," Gabriella cooed, peeling his arms off her. She got and made her way behind the couch. "Let me fix that for you."

Looking up, Troy could see the playful look in her eyes as she placed her hands on his shoulders. With the perfect amount of pressure, Gabriella massaged his shoulders, feeling his muscles melt at her touch. She bent forward further, her hands disappearing underneath his shirt and running along his strong chest. He turned his head toward her, but only to get the scent of her hair. Lilacs, they smelled like lilacs that night.

"Gabi please," Troy pleaded, his breathing becoming harder and deeper. "Can't we...?"

"Not yet Troy," Gabriella responded. She straightened up, planting her lips on his. She pulled away slowly, feeling his lips follow hers.

Troy sat up on his knees, turning around and facing her. "Gabi--" he managed to get out before she placed a finger on his lips.

She repeated all the parts that she sang to his earlier, letting her lips graze the surface of his skin.

"_Move slowly, So hold me  
And bring me to my knees_"

Letting her hand fall, she traced another line down his chest, stopping at the end of his T-shirt. His hand followed hers, taking a hold of her wrist as she clutched the T-shirt in her hand. One look in her eyes and he could tell that she wanted him to take it off...and so did he.

"Only if you take yours off," Troy said, meaning the robe.

"Okay," Gabriella simply answered, not telling him what she was taking off. She took a seat on the top of the couch.

Quickly, Troy scrambled to pull off his shirt, not wanting to miss a glimpse at her glorious body, the body that he so desperately desired. Holding the shirt in his hands, he turned around, only to find that she was still wearing the black satin robe. Trying to get the words out of his mouth, he silently watched as she made her way back around the couch.

"I thought you--," Troy begun before Gabriella's lips were on his again in a lustful kiss. She took his hands in hers and withdrew them, leaving something in his hands.

"_Hot passion,_" she cooed, whispering it to his left ear as her hands worked their way down his body.

Troy held up his hands to see what she left there. _"That's odd,"_ he thought, examining the tiny piece of cloth, _"This looks a lot like her..."_

Gabriella pressed her lips against his. Troy looked down and saw her wink, confirming his suspicions on the mystery piece of clothing.

"You're a very naughty girl, Ms. Gabriella, teasing me like this," Troy said, dropping the underwear to the floor.

She smiled playfully, pushing down his pants, letting them fall to the floor. With on final fervent kiss, she left the room just as she walked out on him before, motioning him to follow her with one finger.

_"Again?"_ Troy thought. _"Why does she keep doing that?" _He took a step forward...or rather attempted to. Since his pants were around his ankles, when he lifted his foot he fell to the floor with a _thump_. In the other room, he hear an oh-so familiar giggle. He propped up on one elbow, letting out a sigh.

Gabriella stood in the doorway, giggling quietly. Again, she motioned for him to follow her into the main hallway and then she left, putting her one finger in her mouth alluringly.

Seeing that she was leading him upstairs, Troy kicked off his pants and rushed into the hallway, only to find her standing at the stairs again. Once more, she motioned him to follow her, this time upstairs.

Gabriella was well up the stairs by the time that Troy reached the flight. She accessed the second level before him and disappeared into the bathroom.

Watching her vanish into the bathroom, Troy stood at it, desperately wanting her to stop doing this to him. He knocked on the door, not receiving any response. Turning his back on the wall, he let out another sigh and sunk to the floor.

Unexpectedly, Gabriella opened the door, causing him to fall to the floor. She bent down beside him, holding him up as he rubbed the back of his head. "Troy, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Troy answered, noticing that Gabriella was still wearing the robe.

She smiled, helping him sit against the wall. Seeing the look in his eyes, she placed her lips on his again, climbing onto his legs. He pulled her closer to her, moving his lips away from her mouth and kissing the soft skin of her neck. He felt her fingernails dig into his skin, scratching his skin as they traveled down the lengths of his arms. She let out a faint sigh as he placed his delicate lips back on hers.

"_Obsession,_" she sang quietly, taking his hands in hers again, also once again leaving something in his hands. She stood up, giving him a wink and then this time disappearing into their bedroom.

Troy looked down, seeing what it was this time that she had given his. Her bra...which only meant that the only thing she was wearing was the black silk robe. He glanced up, seeing the door to their bedroom open again. A hand appeared, her hand, and it was holding the black robe. She placed it on the doorknob and peeked out the door. She gave him a look that read, "You know you want to."

The door closed silently and Troy got up, opening it quickly. He looked around, finding Gabriella laying in bed, completely covered by the blanket. She motioned him over, patting the space next to her.

"_I need you, can you see?" _she sang, completing the little song.

Troy headed over and pulled at the blanket, only to feel it tugged away from him. Gabriella cleared her throat, pointing to the remaining article of clothing that he had on.

In the corner of the room was the box that Taylor had given to Gabriella for their honeymoon. The only thing that remained was the used gift certificate for the nearest Victoria's Secret (which was where Gabriella had went shopping earlier). It was also Taylor who bought her the black robe as a gift for her.

Tossing his boxers to the floor, Troy slid into bed beside her, instantly greeted by Gabriella's lips.

"Now this is where the real fun begins," she whispered to him, feeling his hands wonder her body.

"Gabi, do you know how much I want you right now?" Troy questioned, placing soft kisses around her one breast while fondling the other in his hand.

"I dunno," she giggled, "About as much as I want to do this?"

"Are you sure? I mean, I can wait if want us too," Troy responded, holding her tightly to him. "You know that I love you and that I'm willing to do anything for you."

"Yes Troy, I know you love me. And I love you. I'm ready to do this," she answered, "I've already had my fun. Now it's time for you to enjoy yourself a little."

"Are you sur--?" he started before he was cut off by his wife's tender kiss.

"If I wasn't sure, would I have already taken off all of my clothes and almost all of yours?"

Gabriella kissed him again passionately, putting every ounce of emotion into it, trying to convince Troy that she was ready for him. It was when she felt his tongue hit the surface of her lips that she knew that she had convinced him. She opened her mouth, allowing for him to deepen the kiss. They got lost in each other, their hands exploring each others bodies, learning of the right places to stroke that would give the other a great amount of pleasure.

Tearing his lips away from hers, Troy positioned himself over Gabriella. He looked at her once more, just to make sure that he had the definite okay. Gabriella nodded, giving Troy a sure smile. Slowly, he lowered himself into her, hearing Gabriella moan quietly.

"Gabi?" he asked, seeing if it was okay for him to continue or if he should stop.

Gabriella nodded, biting her lip in pleasure as Troy adjusted himself inside her. He felt her walls close around him as he thrust in deeper and deeper, moving inside her. She screamed his name in rapture and he moved faster and faster, driving himself further in. He moved more quickly until their hips were moving in almost the same rhythm and he couldn't go any more. Moving as one, Gabriella moaned his name in delight as he did hers.

"Troy," she gasped, "I think, I think it's happening," she shuddered, her back arching in pleasure as she straddled his hips with her legs.

"I can feel it too Gabi," he replied, watching her throw her head back in joy as she clung onto his body.

Moving at the right tempo, Troy felt her come before he did. He fell to her side softly, removing himself from her. Wiping away the wisps of hair that stuck her forehead from sweat, he kissed her lovingly and held her close to his body.

"Troy, I love you," she whispered, still out of breath.

"I love you too Gabi," he answered, kissing her shoulders tenderly. "Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

She hugged Troy around the waist and kissed his shoulders too. "It was everything and more." She snuggled closer into his bare chest, her breathing returning to normal.

"If you don't mind my asking, what changed your mind?" Troy asked, meaning why she suddenly decided to make love to him. "And what happened to our other member?"

"I dropped him off at that pet care place. They gladly accepted him and they even did overnight stays, which mean that there's more time for us to do this."

"You mean, you want to do it again?" he asked, caressing the bare skin of her breast with one hand.

Gabriella reached over, pulling his face toward hers and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, biting her lips as she nodded. Troy smiled, placing his lips on hers, and positioning himself again.

_Move slowly, so hold me  
To bring me to my knees  
Hot passion, obsession  
I need you, can't you see?_

--------------------------------------------------

I hope thtat you enjoyed it!

Remember that since I have school, I won't be able to update as frequently as I use to be able to. After this story is finished, keep an eye out for a new Troyella by me. I already have another idea to start it on. Check out my profile for a full explanation.

Also, I want to stay that I'm so proud of how Vanessa is acting in the current situation she is in. If you don't know, somehow a nude picture of her is circulating around on the internet (most likely by an ex). At first people thought that they were taken and sent to Zac (which is false) but now people are making up outrageous rumors that she took them to send to Drake Bell (which is crazy that they would think that) because if you have seen the picture (not that I'm expecting you too), she doesn't look like she does now. It looks like it was around the time that she did Thunderbirds when it was taken, that was also around the time she appeared in Drake and Josh.

I just think that it's sad that the picture got out. Even if it was a bad decision, the pictures were taken in private and never meant to be made public. I'm very proud that Vanessa is facing the public and taking the consequences for her actions instead of hiding from the public. This little thing will not take away any respect that I have for Vanessa, in fact I just admire her even more for having the courage to still appear in the public.

Sorry for rambling, but I would like to say that everyone just needs to forget about this whole thing and let it blow over. But as I'm talking about this, can I point out something? Since people originally thought that Vanessa sent them to Zac, it must mean that a ton of people are Zanessa. Just thought that I'd inject a ray of light in a bleak situation.

Lotta love,  
Kat


End file.
